


Flesh and Steel- A Fallout 4 Fan Fiction

by StGfanfic



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StGfanfic/pseuds/StGfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still fairly new to the Wasteland, the Sole Survivor must learn to adapt to this foreign land, tackling obstacles that lay in her path. She joins the Brotherhood in hopes of finding something to make her feel again. She found more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a friend, posted here for all to enjoy. WARNING: Hints of sexual themes and may not be suitable for all to read. I started this story on Tumblr messaging for a friend, and moved it to Facebook for all to enjoy. All introductions/notes will be passed along to here from the original copies on Facebook, where I will be uploading one chapter of the few I have already written, per day, until the chapters are caught up on here and I will resume my normal writing schedule.

Chapter 1

 

War never changes. The words rang in her ears, Nate's voice echoing, filling her thoughts. It was her only comfort, the memory of her husband preparing for the Veteran's dinner shortly before the world ended. Her heart sank as her thoughts shifted to that tragic day, after her family had been abruptly ushered into Vault 111 when the news of nuclear annihilation spread. She could almost feel the rush of wind and debris, clouding her vision as the vault door was lowered. Remembering the cold chamber she was hastily shoved into, remembering her terror as she awoke long enough to watch Nate being murdered in cold blood while her baby Shaun was ripped from his dying arms. Shaun. Her eyes filled with tears as she angrily brushed them away. They took him. Her baby was out there, somewhere, scared without her to comfort him. 

Her mind shifted to Kellogg's face, sneering at her through the cryo chamber. The tears began to flow freely as she recalled confronting him after countless days of tracking him down, only to find that Shaun was not with him. The only thing keeping her sane was shooting Kellogg for killing Nate and taking Shaun from her, she would do it again if she could...  
"Are you done repairing your Power Armor yet, Knight?" A commanding voice shattered her thoughts and she quickly wiped her face before looking up at the tall figure standing beside her. Paladin Danse loomed over her, concern clouding his face while he awaited her reply.  
"Yes, sir. I just had to make a few tweaks to the leg since it was a little too snug for my liking" she replied, looking down to hide her sour expression. The paladin huffed and strode away, his own set of Power Armor kicking up dust with each step. She stared after him, wondering what was wrong with him this time. He seemed agitated, and she didn't enjoy dealing with him, or anyone for that matter, who was in a mood. She glanced over to Scribe Haylen, who pursed her lips and shrugged before returning to the terminal she had been working on. She sighed and pushed away from the Power Armor crafting station, wiping her hands onto a rag before placing it back on the toolbox that sat next to her. 

She didn't really know why she decided to accept Paladin Danse's offer to join the Brotherhood of Steel. After helping him get through ArcJet to retrieve the deep range transmitter, she was slightly taken back when he asked her to join their ranks. She knew almost nothing of battle or the military, other than the stories Nate would tell her back home. She was a wanderer, she had stumbled upon the paladin fighting away a pack of ferals outside the Cambridge Police Station to keep his small team safe and helped fend them off. She didn't think a small feat such as that was reward-worthy, especially with an offer like joining the Brotherhood. After mulling it over in her head, she accepted and ended up back at the police station, awaiting orders and helping Scribe Haylen find tech in the Wasteland, and begrudgingly clearing areas that Knight Rhys demanded she do. Even with all of the attitude she dealt with when it came to Rhys, she thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Haylen. She and Haylen had become quite close, after the short week she had become a Knight of the Brotherhood herself. They shared stories, and Haylen even confided in her about her feelings for Rhys, which baffled her, knowing how ornery of a person Rhys was. Paladin Danse, however, was different. He was commanding, his mind always on the mission, never letting things get in the way if he had an objective. She respected him, and that was rare. As a rather sarcastic individual, she was not one to easily take orders or follow them through, but the paladin somehow made her feel like a small child who had to obey. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but over time she had learned to respect the man and to follow his orders, as his heart was always in the right place. She smiled to herself before wandering over to the ammunition cases sitting atop the counter to restock before going out to find the newest tech Haylen had learned about.

"Knight, come with me." She turned to see Paladin Danse, standing in the doorway and looking at her. "I would like to get to the Prydwen and have a hot meal before bed tonight". She sighed. The Prydwen was the large ship stationed high in the sky near the Castle, in the far east. She never enjoyed the tight living space and crowded quarters, and was not looking forward to seeing Elder Maxson's face again. The man gave her chills, the level of discomfort rising at an alarming rate whenever his eyes rested on her. She didn't trust the man, but orders are orders and all orders come from Elder Maxson. She picked up her rifle and pack before saying a quick goodbye to Haylen and shooting Rhys a deadly glare while he sneered back, before following the Paladin outside to the roof. A Vertibird was perched there, and she boarded it carefully. Once settled behind the minigun stationed on the left of the aircraft, they rose and started their flight to the Prydwen.

She always enjoyed the flights in the Vertibirds, the wind in her face. It was such a freeing feeling after being cooped up for so long inside the cryo chamber back in Vault 111. She shook her head to clear the thoughts of the facility that threatened to darken her otherwise cheerful disposition. She wanted to enjoy her time in the air, like a bird without a worry. She could sense Paladin Danse's eyes on the back of her head as she looked down upon the crumbling buildings and broken highways below. He was quiet, and she was convinced she had done something wrong to upset him. Was it when they were taking back Fort Strong earlier that day? She had run in, guns blazing, never lowering her rifle until every last Super Mutant had been gunned down. She was proud that she had done so well, but he chastised her for not being careful and putting their lives at risk. It confused her at the time, but she was too proud of how well she had carried herself that she didn't plan on letting his mood ruin hers. She felt a small jolt and realised they had arrived at the Prydwen, the Vertibird approaching swiftly to dock at one of the open ports to let them off before returning to patrolling the Wastelands. She scooped up her belongings and hopped onto the deck as soon as the Vertibird's rotating blades came to a stop. Paladin Danse clunked behind her, his power Armor shaking the deck as he landed. They walked into the cool air inside the airship, closing the door behind them just as the wind had begun to pick up. She made a beeline for the living quarters to drop off her things before heading back to find Maxson at the front of the ship, hands behind his back as he assessed the outside world from his little glass perch. Danse was already standing there, waiting for her to announce her arrival and give the report on their success of their earlier mission at Fort Strong.

"Excuse me, Elder Maxson?" she squeaked out. Maxson turned, and she could see his scar running down his face and gulped. I heard he got it when he went toe to toe with a Deathclaw; one of the other Knights had mentioned to her not too long ago. That sent a shudder down her back, which came back when she peered at his face now, the scowl on his face deepening as she struggled to put her thoughts into words.  
"We cleared out Fort Strong of all abominations and recovered the weaponry as per requested, Elder." Danse piped up, and she let out her breath in a whoosh of relief.  
"Very good, Paladin. I trust this Knight was capable of helping perform the task efficiently?" Maxson asked, his eyes darting up and down her body as the feeling of unease returned, fidgeting with her hands and unable to respond.  
"Yes sir. She held her own and we completed the task with ease". Paladin Danse looked down at her and nodded curtly, which gave her the all clear to retire and go about her business. She turned on her heel and briskly marched away, happy she didn't have to deal with Maxson any longer than she had to, their voices fading. She wondered why the paladin was angry with her while commending her work on the battlefield to Maxson. It didn't make sense. She shrugged off the thoughts and grabbed a fresh pair of fatigues from her bunk along with her bag of toiletries before heading to the shower. After stripping down and stepping into the hot stream of water, she let her mind wander back to Shaun. Where was he? Who has him? Is he even still alive? She got such little intel from Kellogg before shooting him out of pure anger that she almost wished the bastard were still alive to give her more information on this Institute he mentioned. It sounded like science lab, but what lab would steal her baby from a vault full of frozen people? She cleansed her body of the day’s dirt and grime, rinsing away the nagging thoughts that would creep into her mind, snagged her towel off the bar and began to dry herself off. Thinking about Kellogg would only make her angry, and she was too tired to put much more thought into anything other than supper and her soft bed.

She walked into the dining quarters, grabbed a freshly grilled Radstag steak and a Purified Water and made her way to an end table, alone, while other Brotherhood members sat at the next table, complaining about their Molerat-on-a-stick or bragging about how many Feral Ghouls they had taken down. Disgusted and yearning for peace and quiet, she shoved away from the table, leaving the untouched Radstag steak but grabbing the water, knowing somebody else would come along and eat the steak. She climbed up to the deck of the Prydwen, water in hand, and leaned over the railing to look at the water below. Taking a swig of her Purified Water, she sighed softly. This life was so different from her old life, before the War. 210 years ago, it had been so pleasant. Life of a married lawyer, a newborn child and a husband to occupy her time. Now, as she looked across the Wasteland, she realised it had been ripped away from her. Everything she knew, gone. The only recognisable thing amid all the ruins was the music that they still seemed to listen to, which struck her as quite humorous. She giggled softly, taking another swallow of the cool water.

"What's so funny?" Paladin Danse asked. She jumped, her water flying out of her hand, past the safety railing and down into the murky water below.  
"Don't sneak up on people like that!" she steamed, shooting Danse a glare. It didn't phase him, as he repeated his question to her.  
"What's so funny?". She rolled her eyes.  
"I was just thinking about how funny it is that 200 years later, all of the most popular music is still playing. During my time, music changed every decade, more or less." The Paladin shook his head  
"There's been a war, I don't think making new music has been anyone's top priority lately." Always so serious. She shrugged off his lack of humor and continued to stare out over the water.  
"What was it like, before the War?" Danse prodded, disrupting her quiet peace again. She sighed and turned to him.  
"You know, if you're angry at someone, striking up a conversation with them like nothing happened doesn't fix the issue" she stated, matter-of-factly. The Paladin turned to her, his eyebrows knitted together in concern.  
"What makes you think I am angry with you, soldier?" She rolled her eyes again, and replied  
"You've been stomping around in a huff since we got back to the police station-since our mission at Fort Strong. Even Haylen noticed it." Grumpy that her water was gone, somewhere below, and the lack of privacy, she began making her way back to the door leading inside the Prydwen, when Danse's hand rested on her shoulder. She turned, shocked that he had initiated contact with her. It was unexpected, he never broke his personal protocol. He stared down at her, big brown pools that made her shudder under the weight of his armored hand.  
"I was concerned with your safety. You could have been hurt out there today, and if I weren't there to cover your back you would probably be dead." he said, in a softer tone than what she was used to, coming from him. "As your sponsor, it is my job to keep you safe. I don't want your blood spilled because of your recklessness. You need to be more aware of your surroundings when out on the battlefield" he continued, sweeping his other hand out, gesturing to the ruins that lay around them. "I can't, in good faith, leave you to continue missions alone. I request that I accompany you in the future." Her eyes widened at the thought of this burly man, clad in his mighty Power Armor, clomping around behind her as she called the shots in future missions she might go on. The thought made her heart flutter in a way that surprised her. He pulled his hand away, sensing her discomfort. He didn't know much about her, other than she was searching for her son and that her husband had been killed in cold blood back in Vault 111. She peered at his face, noticing for the first time that his face held the expression of concern, not anger. He just wanted her to stay safe. He was in charge of her and didn't want her to put herself in harm's way. Her heart fluttered again, and she cleared her throat uneasily.  
"What if I want to take Nick with me? He's perfectly capable of watching my back and helping me if I need it." Danse's face dropped, and she remembered the Brotherhood's policy when it came to synths.  
"Never trust a synth to do anything but put a bullet in your back" he spat angrily. She shook her head in disbelief.  
"Nick is a great pers-a great synth." she hissed at Danse, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. "He helped me find Kellogg and we have more information on finding Shaun now because of it. He was there for me and he helped me more than the Brotherhood has!" Her hands shaking, she turned and strode inside, trying not to slam the door of the deck behind her. Seething, Danse was hot on her heels and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his private quarters and closing the door behind him to avoid the eyes that swiveled in their direction as they had entered. She huffed and crossed her arms, refusing to look at her sponsor, knowing the look he was burning through her skull as he let out a heavy breath.  
"Just because he helped you does not mean he will continue helping you. And how DARE you talk about the Brotherhood like that to me? You disrespect me, you disrespect Elder Maxson, and all of my brothers and sisters aboard the Prydwen, soldier. We helped you find your place in this wasteland, this hellhole of filth. Without us, you would be wandering around doing meager tasks for a few caps." He glared down at her, heat radiating off his body under his Power Armor. She looked up at his fiery eyes, a fire flickering in her own.  
"That may be true, but your precious Maxson could give a shit less about helping me find Shaun. All he cares about his my help in finding technology to hoard for his own selfish gain. You want to be another pawn for him, go right ahead. I'm done with the Brotherhood. All I do is go out and kill, retrieve tech for him. What kind of life is that?" She sank down onto the paladin's bed, her strength sapped as her anger drained. "And you get mad because I am friends with a Synth. You have no right to hate them, or to hate me because I accept Nick as he is, synth or not." She stood again, pacing the tight living space, waiting for the onslaught of words that were sure to be fired at her any second. Danse's large armored frame took up most of the space in the room, and he shuffled before letting out a sigh.  
"I don't hate you for being friends with one. I know this is difficult for you to understand, but synths don't deserve free will. They are abominations and must be destroyed, as well as the Institute." She glared at him, and tried to shove him aside to get to the door. Danse didn't budge, and just watched her as she began pacing again.  
"So...you're telling me you hate synths because they have free will? Are you mad because you gave up yours?" The words stung as they left her tongue, and she knew without looking at the paladin that the impact of her sentence had hit him hard. He moved to the side to allow her to leave, and she gladly took the opportunity. Closing the door to his private quarters behind her, her shame welling up inside, she wished she could take back those hurtful words. She didn't mean them, she merely spoke out of anger. She knew that the Brotherhood was his family, his home, and to speak ill of it was wrong. She could hear the hiss of her sponsor's Power Armor opening inside his room, and she fled to the living quarters, terrified he was going to come out and yell at her, possibly shun her from the brotherhood. She kicked her shoes off and sank down into her bed, weary and hoping she could fall asleep fast enough to be done with this day. She would figure out a way to apologise tomorrow, and prayed he would accept it.

***

She awoke to the soft hum of the engines that kept the Prydwen afloat, and she groaned into her pillow. Memories of the previous evening flooded her pounding head, and she the last thing she wanted to do was get up and deal with the mess she made. She always had a problem keeping her mouth shut when in a tight spot; Nate would always tease her about how she needed to bite her tongue more often if the situation called for it. Nate. She groaned again and sat up, swinging her feet to the floor. She stretched before hastily pulled the covers up and tried to smooth out the sheets. As she turned around, she noticed the quarters were empty, and knew she had overslept. She tugged a comb through her hair and pulled her cap back on before lacing her boots and heading to the mess hall for coffee. The splitting headache pounding with every step, she zombied her way over to the self-serve coffee bar and poured herself a cup of Joe. Settling down into a stool at the bar, the murmur of voices overlapping as everyone swapped stories of their heroics over breakfast, she scanned the area for Danse, dreading the talk that would have to come to light at some point.  
She spotted him a few tables over, and a sharp breath stuck in her throat. He was clad in a white t-shirt and fatigue bottoms, his usual Power Armor gone for now. His broad shoulders hunched over his plate, and she could see him shuffling through paperwork as he ate. She could see his holotags dangling from his neck, and she marveled at the sight. It seemed so unusual that she continued to stare until he stood up, muscles rippling under his flesh as he shoved himself away from the table. Even without his usual armor, he still towered, easily 6 feet. She flung herself around to face the bar and kept her head low, her heart doing cartwheels. What was wrong with her? She hadn’t felt like this since- well, since Nate. The confusion spread as she sneaked another peek at her sponsor, who was heading directly towards her. She squeaked and her face turned a bright shade of red as he came to a stop behind her.

“Let’s go, Knight. Time for your medical evaluation. It’s protocol” Danse said curtly, and she stood unsteadily, stopping to dispense her cup into the tray holding the dirty dishes. He strode off in the direction of Knight-Captain Cade’s office, and she struggled to keep up the pace. When was he going to bring up last night? She stepped into Cade’s office, and the smell of bleach hit her nostrils. Cade welcomed them and had her settle into an uncomfortable examining table before going down his usual list of questions, standard procedure in the Brotherhood. They brushed over her time in the Vault, which Cade seemed to be more interested in, before going on with the list. She answered, the questions droning on, hoping it would be over soon so she could figure out a way to stumble over an apology to Paladin Danse.  
“Last question, and please answer honestly. Have you ever had sexual relations with any species considered non-human?” Cade inquired. Her face began to heat up, and she shot a glance to the paladin, who was also waiting for her answer. Horrified, she sat up with a very audible NO and blushed an even brighter shade of crimson.  
“What kind of question is that?!” she exclaimed, flabbergasted.  
“It’s just standard procedure.” the doctor explained, looking over her body for any signs of infection or radiation sickness. After giving her a clean bill of health and marveling at how healthy she was, being a vault dweller, she hopped off the table and skittered away, ashamed that he even had the audacity to ask such a thing. Was it really that common?

She followed Danse to his living quarters, where he stepped inside only to suit up in his Power Armor. “Don’t forget to grab your gear.” he reminded her, her face flushing red again. She scrambled back to her bunk to retrieve her rifle and pack before meeting with Danse at the base of the ladder leading up towards the deck of the Prydwen. Readjusting the strap of her bolt-action, she looked towards Danse as he stepped onto the first rung of the ladder, sighed, and opened her mouth to apologise to her sponsor about her hurtful words the evening before.  
“Excuse me, Paladin Danse?” he stopped and looked at her inquisitively. She let out another breath before trying again. “Paladin, I wanted to apologise for what I said to you last night. It was wrong and I didn’t mean to disrespect you or anyone else.” Her eyes wandered over his face, trying to gauge his reaction.  
“It takes guts to admit when you’re wrong. Thank you, soldier.” he said softly. He leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly, before continuing his ascend to the flight deck. She followed behind, glad there wasn’t more to it than the simplest apology she could stutter. They reached the deck and scanned the horizon, the sun already high in the sky. She cursed under her breath at how bright it was. She thought she heard a chuckle coming from Danse as they boarded the nearest Vertibird. She asked the pilot to drop them off at Sanctuary Hills and they began their descent, the feeling of flight filling her with joy again.  
“What’s Sanctuary Hills?” Danse asked, clearly confused.  
“It’s my home...was my home” she replied. “After I left the Vault, I found my way back and attempted to fix it up, along with a few settlers I came upon. We all just want a place to call home.” Danse grunted.  
“The Prydwen is home enough for me.” He shuffled next to her as they began to descend, rooftops coming into view as they landed on the outskirts of the settlement. After nodding a quick thank you to the pilot, he took off as she and Danse began to make their way over a rickety bridge that stretched over the small creek that lay below. Heavy fortifications met them at the entrance to Sanctuary, and she waved at the ghoul standing watch for raiders, ignoring Danse’s grumbling about how ghouls always turn feral at some point. Once inside, she was met with many greetings from the settlers, and Danse recognised some of the Minutemen from their uniforms. She went around the group, hugs and smiles for all. She saw Nick in the back of the group and went up to squeeze him tightly, a special thank you for a special friend. She heard the familiar clunking of Power Armor and knew Danse was behind her, so she stepped aside to let the men say their hellos. Nick Valentine, the best detective in Diamond City, held out a hand to shake the paladin’s, but Danse scoffed at the offer and marched over to the Power Armor station. She looked at Nick apologetically, and he smiled back.  
“It’s fine, I don’t expect him to say hello. With that Brotherhood of Steel brainwashing him and the rest of their members, I don’t expect any of them to accept a synth” Nick stated, and she smiled back, silently thanking him for his understanding and patience. She turned to face Danse, who was looking around at her turret system, the crops the settlers had gone back to tend, the houses she and her team had built. Clearly impressed, he only stopped when he heard a bark and looked to his feet. Dogmeat sat there, looking up at the paladin before sniffing the steel he was clad in. She watched as he reached down to pet her furry companion, and Dogmeat stood on his hind legs, balancing himself with one paw to get closer to the paladin’s face. She watched Danse’s face form into a relaxed smile, and chuckled to herself. Things were going to be just fine.  
“General, I wanted to welcome you back. You’ve been gone a long time, we were all starting to worry.” a voice rose above the rest and she saw Preston Garvey, leader of the Minutemen, striding towards her, his trusty Railroad Rifle in hand. She gave him a quick hug, and he continued. “I know you just got here, and I apologise, but I’ve gotten word of another settlement that needs our help. They’re being attacked by ferals, and we need to send you out to wipe out the source.” Preston’s grave face gave her enough information to know that this was most likely another farm family, and she nodded slowly.  
“I’ll get it done” she promised.  
“I can come with you and help you take them out” Nick offered, but before she could answer she felt the metal hand of Power Armor on her shoulder again and Danse piped up with a hint of anger to his voice.  
“I’ll be accompanying her, I’m sure you can find plenty to keep yourself occupied here, synth.” She glared at the paladin, who paid no attention to the look she was darting him. She rolled her eyes, looked at Nick and he nodded. That was enough for her. She dropped off some junk at her workbench and stocked up on more RadAway, before asking her settlers if they needed anything before she returned. They shook their heads and waved goodbye to their General as she and Danse began their journey to Abernathy Farm, a short hike to the south. As they fell in step beside one another, she nudged Danse with her rifle.  
“Why do you always have to be so rude?” she demanded, her heart stopping when he stopped and turned around to peer down at her.  
“I’m not always rude. I just don’t give respect to anything unless they earn it.” She frowned, unhappy with his response. They resumed their trek before he spoke up again. “I just don’t think it is wise to let your guard down around those people in Sanctuary. You barely knew them and let them into your settlement, that’s not smart-” he was cut off as a piercing snarl shattered the stillness of the wilderness around them. Ferals! She pulled her rifle up and scoped the area, and saw the pack of ferals turning towards them, her heart pounding in her chest. They must have heard them coming! She scrambled to the nearest dead tree and flattened herself against the peeling bark, away from their eyes. She peeked out and took aim, the soft breath she let loose as she nailed one between the eyes was comforting. Paladin Danse charged towards the pack, scattering them in different directions as his Laser Rifle cut through the tighter portion of the pack like butter. A few ferals leaped towards him, and he shoved them away and continued to fire as they broke ranks and began to run towards her hiding place. Taking aim, she took down another feral with pristine accuracy just as she was sent flying by a Glowing One. It jumped on top of her and began clawing at her face as she scrambled to push it off, when she was suddenly sprayed in the face with bits of ghoul matter and irradiated pieces. She laid there, stunned for a moment, before feeling the ground shake as her sponsor drew near. He bent down and pulled her up, to her feet, and she swayed unsteadily.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, helping her dust off the dirt and glowing matter that was stuck to her.  
“I’m fine, just startled” she gasped, her heart rate slowing as she realised the danger was over...for now. She looked up at Danse, who had holstered his weapon and watching her as she shook her head. She felt a sting on her bottom lip where the ghoul had scratched her, and her fingers rose to touch the painful area. She pulled her hand away to see blood staining her fingertips. She wiped her fingers on her pants, and suddenly felt his armored hand touch her chin. She looked up, shocked, as the paladin wiped the blood from her lip, gently, with a look of great concern shadowing his facial features. Her heart fluttered again, picked up speed, as he held her face in his hands, staring into her eyes. He lowered his hand and turned away briskly, clearing his throat, and the moment was gone as suddenly as it started. They quietly continued their hike to Abernathy Farm, he led and she followed behind, deep in thought. Why was she having these feelings? It hadn’t been a month since Nate died (at least, in her time frame, although he had probably been dead for two hundred years for all she knew, as the concept of time escaped her while trapped inside that chamber). She shouldn’t be feeling light-headed when around the paladin. He was her sponsor, and she his Knight. What kind of etiquette does one follow if feelings develop between two ranking officers in the Brotherhood? She shook her head to clear the nagging thoughts, trying to keep up with Danse’s swift pace. Her lip throbbed from the deep scratch, and she just wanted to pretend that moment never existed, if not for her, for Nate’s sake. The sounds of mooing from the two-headed Brahmin broke the silence as they reached the top of the hill, where Abernathy Farm sat below. She and Danse looked at each other for a brief moment before starting their descent to let the farm hands know their feral problem had been taken care of.  
Nate was right, she thought. War never changes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exploring writing through Danse’s point of view (per request), and though it’s not as smooth as I would like it’s getting there. It’s a struggle to write Danse while still trying to maintain his personality as much as possible. Some parts of the story have my Sanctuary set-up included, as I do not know the layout of the requestee’s settlement. Is requestee even a word? No? Okay. Let us continue.

   It was almost dark by the time she and Paladin Danse left Abernathy Farm. The residents there were so thankful for their help, they insisted on feeding them supper and to sit a spell. She had smiled to herself at Blake Abernathy's bewildered look when she assured them that she was, in fact, the sole survivor of Vault 111. They spent hours talking about life before the War, and even Danse had perked up and seemed to enjoy the stories. Now, trudging next to him silently as they headed back to Sanctuary Hills, she could feel his unease.  
  
   "Danse..." her words trailed off. He turned and looked down at her face, his own barely visible in the dark of the night. "Is everything okay?" she continued, looking down. She hoped he wasn't in a sour mood after such a lovely evening with the Abernathy's. Danse thought for a moment before replying.  
  
   "Do you miss it? The world before the War, I mean." He shook his head. "That's a ridiculous question, of course you miss home. Nobody back then could have even fathomed a world like this." He turned to look around at the vast, broken Wasteland that surrounded them, becoming quickly engulfed with darkness. She smiled softly.  
  
   "I do. Life was much simpler. My biggest worry was whether or not my casseroles would burn if I walked away from the oven." she joked, watching him slowly relax. "But in all seriousness, it was nice. Nicer than here." she let out a heavy sigh. "But no matter how much I miss it, I can't return to it. I have to make the most of this world and start a new life. Besides," she continued with a grin, "I never would have met the people I know today, and for that I am thankful." Danse chuckled softly at the thought, before turning back to the north. She fell in step beside him, humming softly. He recognized the tune he had heard earlier in the week from Diamond City Radio, and a smile spread across his face. She was full of wonder, and cheerful for a person that had been ripped from one world and thrown into another. He was always amazed when she would point out something in the wasteland, such as a crumbling building and wanted to explore. He thought it to be a waste of time and voiced his displeasure as she dug through rubble, but she always found something that would bring a smile to her face as she rummaged through the wreckage. Her latest find had been a toy car, one of few that looked to be in fairly good shape. He remembered the snide remark he shot at her about hoarding garbage and slowing them down, but she ignored him and had placed it into her pack softly. He shook his head of the thoughts as they approached the bridge heading into the settlement. She waved hello to the man standing guard for his round of watch before walking into a blue house that had been fixed up; she dropped her pack to the ground and sank down onto the couch, letting out a relieved sigh. Danse followed, his Power Armor clunking noisily against the floor. He sat down at a table and began to take apart his Laser Rifle in hopes of cleaning it. He glanced at the brunette sitting back, eyes closed. She looked so comfortable and relaxed, the firs time he had truly seen her happy since meeting her outside of Cambridge Police Station. She sat forward and pulled her pack closer to her before unzipping it and rummaging through the contents. She pulled out a small rag and the toy car and busied herself with cleaning it meticulously. She fished a screwdriver from her pack and tightened the screws holding the wheels on, before walking to the weapons workbench she had stationed inside of her living space. She dribbled a bit of water onto the rag from the bottle sitting there, before resuming her cleaning of the toy. Seemingly content with how it looked, she placed the rag on the workbench and made her way to a back room of the house, while Danse resumed his rifle cleaning, checking the scope for bits of dirt and debris. He could hear her moving about the house, before re-entering the room and making her way to the rickety bed she had pushed against the far wall of the house. Settling down and pulling a blanket up, she murmured a soft "Good night, Paladin", her eyes closing before nestling deeper into her bed. Danse was quiet a moment before responding.  
  
   "Night". he said, simply. He reassembled his Laser Rifle and placed it on the table where he sat. He stood, moving to a corner before holding the release valve on the inside of his Power Armor. Stepping out, he stretched his sore limbs from the awkward position they had been sitting in all day inside the suit. Looking to the left, Danse spied another bed sitting on the opposite wall from hers, and was glad he didn't have to sleep in a sleeping bag, his normal choice when not aboard the Prydwen. He looked around again at the house that she had situated to look more like a cozy home, and started down the hallway leading to more rooms towards the western side of the house. He glanced into the first- it appeared to be a bathroom, a dingy mirror illuminated by the hall light. Behind him, a laundry room. He made his way deeper into the hall to scope out the last two rooms. Stepping to his left, he entered what looked like a bedroom. There was a closet, but no furniture. Danse shrugged, wondering why she had decided to place her bed in the living room of the house instead of the more secluded bedroom. He turned around and shuffled out, peering into the last room of the house. A faded blue crib sat there, a shelf above it holding various toys, including the newest addition, the toy car.

  
   Danse's heart sank. This was her house. Before the War. Before the Vault. This was her child's room, the one she had been looking for. He realised now that she had not been hoarding garbage as he so insistently claimed she was, she was getting toys for her son so he would have something to play with when she found him. Danse's cheeks reddened, as the realization hit him as to why the bedroom also lay empty. It was the place where she had shared her most intimate moments with her husband, who still lay cold and lifeless inside his cryo chamber in the Vault...a place which she adamantly refused to enter when he questioned her the previous week to go there searching for any supplies lying around. He suddenly felt heavy, even without the weight of his Power Armor. He was intruding on her home and it felt wrong. He couldn't shake the awkwardness he felt as he made his way back to the living room, where he sat back down at the table where his rifle lay. He shot another glance at the sleeping form, ashamed that he had been so gruff about her picking through broken shelves every mission she went on. She turned and let out a small sigh, breaking through his thoughts. He eventually made his way over to the other bed on the other side of the room, his mind still reeling over how rude he had been to her. He would have to find a way to apologise to her tomorrow without letting her know he had been snooping through her house, however unintentional it had been.

 

 

  
   A voice woke him from a sound sleep, and Danse sat upright looking around for the source. Intruders? Feedback met his ears, and he relaxed, realizing it was probably a recorded holotape. He settled back down, closing his eyes and prepared to drift. "No, no, no, little fingers away. Ah, there we go." the voice continued, softly, in another room. "Just say it, right there." the voice was saying, and the sounds of a baby could be heard in the background. Danse knew immediately what it was, as he had heard it once before. The sounds came from her Pip-Boy, they seemed to drift from another room in the house. Slowly he stood, while the holotape continued to play. "Hi honey. Listen, I don't think you need Shaun or I to tell you how great of a mother you are; but we're going to anyway! You are kind, and loving..." Danse began making his way to the back rooms, following the voices that rose and fell with emphasis. "and patient. So patient. Patience of a saint, as your mother used to say." He stood outside the door leading into Shaun's room, where the voice seemed to be coming from. He shifted his weight, not sure what to do. "Everything we do, no matter how hard, we do it for our family. Now say goodbye Shaun. Bye-bye? Say bye-bye?" The sounds of baby Shaun cooing in the background before the male voice continued. "Bye honey. We love you." There was some more feedback before the audible click of a holotape ending. Danse stood there, poised at the door, unable to enter for fear of intruding on a private moment. A muffled sob came from the room, followed by a sniffle. Danse pushed open the door softly to see her curled up in the chair that was positioned in the corner of the room, her face buried in her arms as she hugged her knees to her chest. Bathed in the dim moonlight that poured through the broken ceiling, he could see her shoulders shaking. With a heavy heart, he knew that his prodding about life before the War had triggered this. She had said she missed it, even though she was doing her best to make a new life for herself here. He shouldn't have pushed, he shouldn't have continued asking her about her life before the world ended. Danse had never regretted his decisions in the past, but watching this figure cry softly made him regret every question he had asked her that evening. Attempting to ease both his feelings and hers, he stretched out and touched her arm. She sat up abruptly, tears streaking her face. She brushed them away hastily, mumbling an apology about waking him before standing and trying to maneuver around Danse to get to the door.

   "Wait." he said, more commanding than he cared to admit. Her head low, shoulders slumped, she stopped. He didn't know what to say, or what to do that could make her feel better, but he knew he had to do something. He couldn't bear the sight of her feeling this way. Without a word, he scooped her up in his arms and just held her against his chest; thoughts of protocol and indecency with a subordinate filled his mind before pushing them away. She stood woodenly in his grasp for a moment, before the tension dropped from her body and she began to cry freely into his chest. Danse held her for what seemed like an eternity before her sobs began to ebb slowly, sniffling into him and trying to contain her grief as best as she could. He relaxed his arms, holding her by the shoulders as she stepped back and looked at him. She smiled weakly before wiping her face with her sleeve.

  
   "I'm sorry, your shirt is soaked now. I'll grab you a fresh one." she managed to push out, her voice shaky. She led him into the living room and opened his pack to retrieve a clean shirt. Danse stopped her, motioning for her to sit down on the couch. They sat, together, in the darkness of the early morning. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, gently, fear rising that he had been the problem before and would be again if he didn't watch his wording. She shook her head and leaned into him.

   "I just want to sit here a while. Is that okay?" She was clearly exhausted, so Danse put an arm around her and held her, not knowing what else to do. She sighed softly and wove an arm around his waist and snuggled in closer. A few dry sniffles escaped her, but he didn't mind. He just wanted to hold her, to make her feel better again. Seeing her so distraught had sent him into a panic. He wasn't usually comfortable helping somebody deal with grief, but this time felt different. He had caused the pain, and it was his job to help repair the problem. He absentmindedly began to stroke her arm to help lull her to sleep, her breathing slow and steady. He had slept in more compromising positions than this before; he could handle a night like this. He began to drift, the warmth of her body against his making him feel more tired than he had in months.

He dreamt of her, her laughter, her smiles. He dreamt of her taking command and leading their way into battle, unafraid, smashing Super Mutant skulls left and right. He dreamt of holding her close against his chest again, her hands rubbing his back softly. He dreamt of holding her face, and kissing her soft lips as she closed her eyes and melted into him. He dreamt of holding her by the waist and kissing down her neck, soft moans escaping her parted lips as she shuddered beneath him.

 

   He awoke with a jolt, the weight of her body no longer pressing against his. He looked around for her, but she was nowhere in sight. It was early; the sounds of banging rose, and the murmur of voices could be heard. He sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes; remnants of his dreams still laying heavily on his mind. He couldn't push them away, as hard as he tried. In his dreams, her mouth was sweet and soft and dragged him in, and he didn't want to lose that feeling. After what he had witnessed last night, he shouldn't even be entertaining the thought of her body fitting with his while they held each other. Angrily, he pushed himself up from his sitting position on the couch and hastily pulled on a new shirt. He tossed the tear-stained shirt into his pack and tried to not think of her smell still lingering on it. Disgusted with himself and his thoughts, he laced his boots before stepping out into the brightness and looking around. The settlers has gathered in one of the housing lots that had been converted into an eatery. Classical music played in the background from the jukebox that sat there, providing a fairly nice environment for people to enjoy their breakfast. He spied the brunette leaning against the bar counter, laughing at what was presumably a joke from one of the settlers. He inched his way over to the eatery, stopping only to pat Dogmeat on the head, before making his way over to the bar. Their eyes met for a moment, and she rewarded him with a mischievous grin before turning her attention back to the conversation. Danse’s heart stopped in his chest- could she read his thoughts? Were they that obvious? He wasn’t one to experience discomfort often, and the paranoia was creeping up fast. He grabbed a Nuka Cola and opened with a twist, pocketing the bottlecap and taking a swig. Trying not to let his thoughts consume him, he found interest in one of the conversations going on at a nearby table between two settlers.

   “Did you hear about that farm run by ghouls? Must be something.” Danse’s mouth shaped into a frown. He hated ghouls, and in his mind they all turn into ferals at some point, whenever you least expect it. Nose-less beings who shouldn’t be granted eternal life. He hated them almost as much as he hated synths.

   “Yeah! I want to go check it out one day, maybe we can convince Preston to let us check it out.” the other settler piped up, bright eyed at the thought. Danse scoffed before finishing off his Nuka Cola and hurling it with more force than he would have liked into the trash can that sat nearby. All eyes swiveled in his direction, and the Sole Survivor approached him.

   “Everything okay, Danse?”. Her eyes darted to his, and the unease he had felt earlier returned.

   “Fine. I was listening to these settlers, they mentioned a ghoul farm, figured we should check it out.” he lied, cursing himself silently as he ripped his gaze from hers, terrified she would be able to read his emotions like a book.

   “I’ll talk to Preston, perhaps they would like to support the Minutemen!” she exclaimed, which only made him scowl.

   “I wish you would focus your efforts more on the Brotherhood, but I suppose the Minutemen are a noble cause.” She frowned slightly.

   “You know how I feel about Maxson...”  
   He cut her off. “I know, but they are my family and I wish you would at least try to understand their ideals.” She smiled up at him, simply letting him know that she was trying her best to be supportive of his background.

   “Enough of that. I’ll go talk to Preston and see what we can do about The Slog.” she paused. “By the way, you look nice without your Power Armor. You should leave it more often” she joked, placing a hand on his chest before waltzing away to her house to retrieve her belongings and find Preston. Danse’s thoughts raced back to his dreams of her, now wondering if she thought of him the same way after her little joke. Did she want him as much as he wanted her? He was untrained for this kind of situation, inexperienced when it came to feelings for another being. He wanted desperately to think of the upcoming mission, but images of her flooded his thoughts, making it impossible to think of anyone else. He could see her, arching her back as he touched her, mewling softly when he pushed against her. Her hips pressed against his as she pleaded for more. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he tried to shake the feeling that everyone was watching him and knew exactly what was on his mind. He glanced up and saw her, ready to go, beckoning for him to prepare for the journey. He made his way to her house to suit up, glancing back into the hallway that held the bedrooms and sighed. Of course she wouldn’t be thinking about him the way he did her. Her husband was dead, someone she loved, not more than a month for her. She vengefully killed the man who killed Nate and kidnapped her son, and even said she would do it again if she could. Her heart was set on finding Shaun, that much was clear from the events that unfolded the previous night. She had no time for him, and he accepted that conclusion bitterly. He opened the suit of power Armor and stepped up, the feeling of it enclosing his body snapped him back to attention and the mission. He grabbed his Laser Rifle and clomped out, closing the door behind him, tucking away his thoughts into that house forever and leaving them behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t expect to have Chapter 3 typed out so quickly, or published for the world to see after only a day. I only got about an hour of sleep last night, I wrote this, scrapped it, rewrote it, edited, rewrote, added content, took it out...the list of changes I made was exhausting. I think I am finally happy with the end result, and I hope that anyone following this storyline enjoys it as well! I enjoyed writing through Danse’s point of view, however rocky it started. I will probably be continuing the story through his eyes, but may flip back to the Sole Survivor’s point of view, depending on how it works out. I am unsure, and am pleased at how much people seem to have enjoyed my works so far, seeing as this is my first smut and fluff story that I have really poured a lot of time into. Even though the work is for someone else, I have enjoyed putting some of my own character into the Sole Survivor, as well as my settlement layout, as the story line makes it a bit more personal to me (which ultimately makes this easier to write). Remember that you can request a fan fiction of your choosing in the comment section if you wish and I will do my best to write what you’re looking for. I also want to note that the chapters are becoming increasingly harder to write, not only because of my shyness when it comes to smut but because deviating from Danse’s typical personality and demand for decorum make it a more daunting task when it comes to introducing him to romance. {Apologies for such a long introduction}
> 
> AO3 NOTES EDIT: I apologise if my chapters seem a bit rushed. It's my first smut fan fic, and it's apparently a lot harder to type out what's on the mind rather than just thinking it. I'm doing my best to slow down in further chapters, the story originally started for a friend on Tumblr and it grew into much more than I had imagined. Thanks for being patient, the next installment will be updated tomorrow at midnight here!

    Danse made his way to the edge of the settlement, where the Sole Survivor and Preston were chatting. Shifting his Laser Rifle in his hands, he caught the end of the conversation. “That sounds wonderful, I would love for you to check it out. The more people we have supporting our cause, the better the Minutemen have of standing a fighting chance if we come across the Institute.” Preston spoke quietly, not wanting to distress any of the nearby settlers with talk of the Institute. She nodded before turning to Danse, inquiring if he was ready for the long trip ahead. He nodded, averting his gaze and shifted his rifle again, anxious to start the journey. With a tip of his hat, Preston resumed his patrol of the outer edge of Sanctuary while she and Danse started out. Danse was happy that they were able to get started so early in the morning. He never enjoyed starting a mission in the middle of the day, as they often stretched into the late evening and he would prefer to be back on the Prydwen, with a full belly and a hot shower before bed. He stole a glance at the woman walking beside him, and admired how she would frequently check the road ahead through her scope, in case they happened across some less than desired Raiders. His guilt washed over him as he remembered the previous evening, his unintentional intrusion of her personal life. The paladin mulled over possible apologies, but they all sounded wrong, impersonal. He owed her a more civil apology than “Hey I walked through your house and snooped through the rooms and now I feel bad”. He thought about just biting his tongue the next time she went scavenging, but wondered if that was too impersonal as well. He knew how intuitive she was, and would probably pick up the subtle gesture on her own if he stayed silent during her pilfering, but would it be enough? He sighed, and her head snapped in his direction. Damn.   
  
   “What’s wrong, Paladin?” she asked, her eyes searching his face.   
  
   “I was just thinking about last night.” he admitted. Might as well tell her. “I am uncomfortable telling you this, but-”   
  
   “Oh.” she replied, cutting him off before he could finish his confession. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just needed a bit of closeness. It won’t happen again.” Fuck. He wanted closeness. He wanted to feel her against him, more than he felt comfortable even thinking about.   
  
   “I-I meant...that’s not what I meant.” he stammered, the flush returning to his face, something that he had slowly become accustomed to when around her. “I mean...well, when you were asleep last night, I thought I heard a noise and checked out the rest of the house” he lied, shamed that it was the only thing he could think to blurt out without looking foolish. He continued. “I saw Shaun’s room with all the toys, and I just wanted to extend my apologies to you for being so harsh...before.” he finished weakly, holding his breath and hoping she would accept his response and not ask questions.   
  
   “I see.” She smiled, a quirk of the lips as she re-positioned her Pip-Boy and checked through her scope again as they continued to walk. “I just want to be prepared for Shaun, when I find him.” She shrugged and he let out a shaky breath. It was done. His guilt still weighed heavily on him as he remembered what he dreamed about while holding her last night, but he tossed those thoughts aside. That was for another day-if he could ever bring himself close enough to a level of comfort to be able to even confess his mixed feelings about her. Suddenly, a movement to his right caught his eye and he turned swiftly, raising his Laser Rifle ready to shoot. The Brahmin looked back at him lazily, chewed once, and lowered one of its heads to grab another mouthful of grass. He heaved a sigh of relief, and heard her laugh. That laugh, innocent and bubbly.   
  
   “Jumpy today, aren’t you Danse?” she could hardly contain the fit of giggles that threatened to burst forth. “The big scary Brahmin is going to get you!” The giggles exploded from her, as she bent over in a fit of laughter. He smiled weakly, her infectious laugh causing him to let out a chuckle of his own. After a moment, she contained herself and adjusted the strap of her rifle before nudging him playfully with her elbow. “You’ll be fine, you big tin can. They can’t stand the taste of metal” she said playfully, gesturing to his Power Armor before laughing again. He rolled his eyes, another habit he had picked up since traveling with her, tripping over an uprooted stump and landing painfully hard on his right knee. He looked at her with a scowl, expecting another bout of laughter but she was silent; frozen in place, staring ahead in fear. He shifted his gaze to the east, and saw an Alpha Deathclaw bent over, roughly forty feet away, snuffling away at what appeared to be a Brahmin carcass. In an instant Danse was on his feet, and in one swift movement he pushed her low to the ground in the tall grasses.   
  
   “Wha-What is it doing here?!” she managed to whisper, her voice shaking. “I’ve never seen one this close to the city.”   
  
   “Judging by its size, it’s an alpha. He’s probably searching for food to feed his mate.” he told her quietly, still holding her down for fear she would take off and catch the beast’s attention. “He will rip to you shreds in seconds if you’re not careful. Excellent trackers, they can follow their prey for miles and attack swiftly. Just stay low.” The Deathclaw continued to sniff around, its giant head turned to catch the wind.   
  
   “Can’t we just kill it?” she whispered, more confident this time. Danse nodded, but asked her to stay there while he crept ahead. He motioned to her to shoot the giant beast in his belly and she nodded back, her bolt-action poised and ready to fire. He stood and marched towards the Deathclaw, and it immediately turned to face him. Shouting, he began firing as the Deathclaw lunged and began ripping at him, his Power Armor deflecting the blows from the razor-sharp claws that threatened to dismember him. He heard the sharp crack of her rifle, then another, as he continued to fire into the face of the giant, blinding it and holding its attention on him. Another crack broke through the roars of the Deathclaw and his own rifle firing, and the Deathclaw swung hard and sent Danse backwards into the brush. He heard her shout something over the noise, and the alpha turned in her direction, sniffing the air once more before going down on all fours to run straight for her hiding in the grass. Danse managed to scramble back up in time to see her darting forward. She shouted again, unintelligible, as the Deathclaw began his chase for his prey. He raised his rifle again and began firing at it in hopes of gaining its attention, to no avail. It continued to chase her, and he saw her grab a grenade off her belt, pull the pin, and throw it behind her as the Deathclaw closed in. The grenade went off, blowing the beast onto its back and he fired into its soft underbelly, where it emitted one final roar before falling silent. Breathing heavily, she made her way back over to Danse before collapsing onto the ground herself, pulling her hat off and wiping her forehead of the sweat trickling down. He immediately rushed to her side to see if she were hurt, and was relieved to see her without a scratch. She was grinning from ear to ear, obviously proud of what they had just accomplished.   
  
   “That was fun, we should do it again!” she exclaimed. Danse let out a shaky breath. The image of her being chased by such a huge monster still fresh in his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the ending if she had been caught.   
  
   “No thanks. I’ve had enough fun with them to last a while.” He held out a hand and she took it, grabbing her pack before being hoisted to her feet. “What were you yelling at me? I couldn’t hear you.” he asked.   
  
   “Oh! I’m out of ammo. I completely forgot to restock before we left.” He frowned at her.   
  
   “You need to be prepared before every mission. You could have been gravely wounded, had I not been here to provide ample fire support. Always restock if the opportunity arises” the commanding tone he took with her hid his feelings of concern. She rolled her eyes and checked the map on her Pip-Boy.   
  
   “We’re relatively close to Goodneighbor. Let’s stop there and I can buy some rounds before we continue.” she huffed at him, clearly annoyed at his lack of understanding of human error.   
  
  
  
   As he pushed the door open to the enclosed Goodneighbor town, he was greeted with the sight of a chem-riddled resident, passed out near the entrance. He grumbled in disgust, pushing one of the limp bodies with his armored foot to make room to open the door more. The body snorted before continuing its slumber on the rocky ground.   
  
   “Safeties off” he muttered to his companion. “I don’t like the look of this place”. She paid him no mind and brushed past him to a small counter positioned near the front gate. An Assaultron model robot was standing behind the counter, speaking in a rather sultry voice. He clanked up to meet her at the counter, where she was busy doling out caps for the cases of .308 rounds to reload her weapon. With a quick thank you, she turned to face Danse.   
  
   “Are you hungry? I didn’t see you eat this morning” she quipped. He shrugged, but his grumbling stomach gave her the answer she was looking for. She led him to another doorway and ushered him inside, ignoring his protesting. A ghoul stood there, pointing them down the stairs, which led to a bar where a rather dusty looking Mister Handy robot was manning the counter. She ordered two Mirelurk cakes and Nuka Cherry drinks before settling down in one of the small tables posted towards the back of the seating area. Swaying in time to the song being sung by a red-clad woman who looked like she hit more Chems than she wanted people to believe, his companion looked happy. A small smile tugged at the corners of Danse’s mouth, and he swallowed it quickly. He started to head to the table when a man swooped in and stole his seat. He glared at the man who ignored him completely, speaking to the woman seated there.   
  
   “Hey there, my name’s Macready. Robert Joseph Macready.” He grinned at her, picking up the paladin’s Mirelurk cake and taking a bite. She stared, stunned that someone would be so bold and seemingly unaware of their rudeness. He continued without missing a beat. “I’ve seen you around here once before, and never got the chance to introduce myself. The mayor mentioned you might be looking for a traveling companion and I’m here to offer my services.” Danse cleared his throat impatiently and Macready turned slightly towards him. “Don’t worry about it, she’s with me, mister.” he stated, waving his hand at Danse before turning his attention back to the brunette sitting across from him. Her eyes met Danse’s, unsure of how to respond.   
  
   “Actually,” Danse said tensely, “she’s with me”. Macready turned around again, squinting up at the towering steel-clad man hovering above him. “Oh. Well that changes things. Robert Joseph Macready, at your service.” he stuck out his hand towards the paladin, who continued to stare him down. Macready cleared his throat and pulled his hand away, and darting a glance at the woman sitting before him.   
  
   “Was I interrupting?” his grin widened. “Your boy here doesn’t take well to people eating his food, does he?” She shook her head, trying to hide the hint of a smile forming from the humor of the situation. “See?” Macready stood and looked back at Danse, a twinkle in his eye. “The lady sure knows how to appreciate a good time. You could learn a thing or two.” Danse’s face remained unchanged as he glared down at the man. He sat down on his chair, and she slid her untouched plate towards him, still clearly amused at the events that had just played out. He took a bite, imagining the Mirelurk cake to be the head of the small man who so rudely invited himself to their table. Macready appeared to read his thoughts, because he pulled up a chair and sat down with them, grin still visible on his face.   
  
   “So have you considered my proposal to accompany you, pretty lady? Macready asked, grinning even wider. “Only 250 caps, and I’ll shoot whoever you want me to.” Danse grunted, taking a swig of his drink to prevent himself from punching this intruder in the gut. She finally spoke up, a hint of laughter in her voice.   
  
   “Actually, I already have a traveling companion with me. However, if you’re really hurting that bad for caps...” her voice trailed off as Danse shot her a glare, his mouth full. She made a face at him before continuing “I can hire you for a while, sure. We could always use another gun, especially after our little hiccup earlier.”   
  
   “What happened?” Macready prodded, and Danse couldn’t figure out if it was genuine interest or if he feigned it in hopes of being hired.   
  
   “We came across an Alpha Deathclaw, and I ran out of ammo. Had to use a grenade” she laughed, and Macready joined her.   
  
   “Hey, it happens. Last guy who hired me always forgot essentials before going about his business, to err is human.”, the end of his sentence spoken with a heavy mock English accent, and she giggled. Danse felt a pang of jealousy at the amount of attention she was giving this unwelcome mercenary, and felt the need to step outside for some fresh air. He excused himself from the table, pretending not to see the questioning look she sent his way. Jealousy wasn’t something he hadn’t encountered before, or if he had he never took note of it. He made his way up the stairs and stepped out, hearing her laugh again as he closed the door behind him. His stomach in knots, he pushed away this new feeling and decided to stock up on water. He clunked around, checking out the nearby shops stationed around the small city, stopping long enough to buy a few supplies for their trek. He finally sat down on a bench outside of the Third Rail bar entrance, purchases in hand, and eventually saw her walking out, Macready in tow. She spied him on the bench and she excused herself for a moment before heading over to him.   
  
   “Danse”. He stood, fumbling with his rifle, avoiding her gaze. She spoke softly. “He’s going to come with us for now, is that okay?” He shrugged and headed for the main gate, she and Macready falling in step behind him, their conversation continuing as she told him of their destination and what to expect when they got there.   
  
  
  
   The day stretched on, and the heat was unforgiving in his heavy Power Armor. He felt like he was cooking as they trudged through the Wasteland. He hadn’t said anything since they left Goodneighbor, so Macready had supplied most of the conversation. He told tales of the people he had previously worked for, how incompetent some of them had been, her chuckles rising and falling in the appropriate times. The darkness began creeping in as they continued the journey, and after some time Danse stopped and asked to check her map. She moved closer, and held her arm up so he could take a look at her Pip-Boy. Glancing back out at the wastes, he shielded his eyes from the setting sun and sighed.   
  
   “We won’t be making it today, thanks to your little detour.” he scowled at her, and she cowered slightly under his glare.   
  
   “There’s a nearby listening post, old place that’s usually empty, save for some Bloatflies. We can make camp there.” Macready offered. The trio made their way there, just a small adjustment to the north, before Macready settled down onto the ground to start a fire. A slight chill had crept up, a welcomed relief after the day’s heat. His companion pulled some Radstag meat from a small bag in her pack, placing them on a makeshift spit over the fire.   
  
   “I’ll go check the perimeter, make sure none of those Raiders are around” Macready volunteered, sensing the unease coming from Danse. The paladin huffed, moving into the bunker and unrolled sleeping bags against the far wall. The light from the fire danced, illuminating the inner walls of the bunker slightly. It would have to do. He exited his Power Armor and pulled off his shirt, soaked in sweat from the day’s travels. His hunger and the smell of cooked Radstag drew him back out, where he sat down next to the Knight finishing up the small meal. She handed him a plate, her face red when she discovered his lack of apparel, and shifted into a more comfortable position before taking a sip from her Purified Water and offering it to him. Danse brightened slightly as he noticed the glances she cast his way, trying to remain subtle but failing miserably. He drank greedily; it was comforting and eased his dry throat. He finished off the bottle and tossed it aside. He looked back to her, as she stared into the flames licking the spit that was still perched over the small fire.   
  
   “I can tell him to leave if you want”. Her voice broke through the crackling of the flames, her eyes never leaving the fire. He sucked in a breath. “Had I known you would be in such a mood all day, I probably would have declined his offer.” Her voice faltered.   
  
   “It’s fine. I just want to finish the mission and get back to the Prydwen tomorrow.” He didn’t mean to sound so gruff. He could see she was upset and felt regret seep in as the words rolled off his tongue. There seemed to be a lot of that, he noticed, since meeting her.   
  
   “The mission. Of course.” She sighed, and the snap of a twig made her turn towards Macready, who had returned from scouting and plopped down, eagerly accepting his plate and gulping down his food. She and Macready talked for a while longer, the flames slowly dying while Danse sat silently, listening for sounds that would announce an intrusion. Eventually, Macready finally said his good night to his new boss, blowing a mocking kiss to Danse (much to his chagrin), and headed inside, snoring within minutes. His subordinate stood, stretching slightly before grabbing her rifle and preparing for her round of watch. She smothered the last of the fire and leaned against the front of the bunker, and denying Danse’s requests to be on first watch. “Go lie down, you need the sleep more than I do” she yawned.   
  
   “I’ll wake you in three hours.” Begrudgingly, he stepped inside the building and settle down onto one of the sleeping bags, closing his eyes wearily and began to drift almost immediately.   
  
  
  
_She stood before him, smiling wickedly. He took her in his arms and buried his face in her soft neck, groaning softly as she settled into his lap, moving her hips and sighing softly in his ear. He pulls back a moment, searching her face before leaning back in to kiss her, full and deep, his tongue exploring her bottom lip. She looks at him shyly under her lashes, running her tongue against her lips as if trying to recreate the sensation. She pushes him back and straddled his hips, trailing kisses down his shirtless torso before returning to his neck, honeyed kisses across his collarbone. He shudders, and she reaches down and cups him through his fatigue bottoms, moaning at the sounds of pleasure that escapes his throat. She moves his hands to her waist, his hips moving upward to press against her, almost involuntarily. He fumbles with her jacket, pulling it off and moving his hands underneath her shirt, exploring every inch of her. Slowly, she undresses for him, and she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. His hands fumble, inexperienced, but she goads him on, letting him continue his exploration of her body. He reaches forward, pulling her close and kissing her again, as she tugs at his belt. “Danse” she whispers hoarsely, as he flips her to her back in one swift motion and hovers above her. Kissing down her body, she moans. She tastes like heaven. His kisses continue downwards, towards her navel. He ventures below, and she cries out his name again, which sends him over the edge. “Danse!”_   
  
  
  
   His eyes opened to see her kneeling before him, fully clothed. He blinked in surprise, before realizing it was his turn for watch. She nudged him again, calling his name quietly to ensure he was awake. He sat up, not looking at her and trying to hide his growing erection with his hands.   
  
   “Do you need another hour?” she whispered, not wanting to wake Macready who still slumbered peacefully nearby. He shook his head, though he yearned for nothing more than to re-enter his dream. She stood, pulling the strap of her rifle from around her neck before setting it down on the ground next to the sleeping bag where Danse had finally been able to stand up.   
  
   “There’s been no activity.” she reported, as they stepped out of the bunker together. He stole a glance at her, wondering if she knew that he had been dreaming about her. She gazed across the darkened Commonwealth, before her eyes rested on his. “Hey, Danse?” she said quietly, almost as if she didn’t mean to say it out loud. She fumbled with her hands, unsure of how to continue. “Are you still upset with me because I fucked up?”. He let out a heavy breath.   
  
   “No. I wasn’t mad at you. I just-it’s dangerous out here. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” he replied steadily. He wished he could say more, he wished he could tell her what was really on his mind. Thoughts of her dead husband and lost child flashed through his mind at an alarming rate, quelling his wishes. He couldn’t do that to her. Not when she already had so much on her plate.   
  
   “Okay.” Her voice small, she turned and faced him, a serious look on her face. “Thanks for being there today. Thanks for always being there for me. I would have been dead if it weren’t for you.” she smiled before continuing. “You’re a good friend, Danse.” She stepped closer, and he stiffened. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly before reaching up and planting a small kiss on his cheek before turning on her heel and heading for the nearest sleeping bag.   
  
  
  
   Before he could contain himself, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close again, her eyes wide with shock at this strange change in his demeanor, the sudden contact. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, cautiously, gauging her reaction. Protocol be damned, any shred of decency he had been clinging to; gone. She blinked before slowly reciprocating the kiss, her hands wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer to her, one hand laced into his dark hair and sighing softly into him. Soft and sweet, he willed himself not to push his limits. He finally broke away, against his better judgement and gently maneuvered her to the sleeping bag and covering her. Confused, she tried to speak but he just shook his head and kissed her again, softly, on the forehead.   
  
   “Sleep.” he whispered, thickly, before turning and walking back out to patrol the outskirts of the listening post, leaving her dazed. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a while, and knew she would give him the space that he needed right now. He could still feel her body close to his, her lips parted slightly as she gave back to him. She was as soft and sweet as he had imagined in his mind, even more. His boldness had surprised even him, and he worried slightly that he might have overstepped his bounds. He frowned away the nagging thought and enjoyed the warmth in his belly, enjoyed the cool night air, enjoyed his choice to make his move and not regretting a single moment of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliche meets cliche in this chapter. Not sure how I’m liking it but continuing to follow requests of story turning points. I hope it fits in well, I’ve got an idea for the next few chapters and know the direction I want to go in but we will see...really hoping I can convince the person I originally started writing for to allow me to move more in my direction, and give me a bit more leash to really get this story rolling. This chapter is a little more scatterbrained than I wanted, but it gets the job done for now, before we head deeper into the intended story line.
> 
> AO3 Notes edit: I was pretty terrified about posting further chapters on here...I fond another story (who's name escapes me at the moment) who ended up having very similar things happening in her story. I even asked her if it was okay if I posted mine due to how similar mine was to hers, because she posted hers first (of course I didn't copy her story, I actually came across her story a day after I finished Chapter 5 on my FB, but still...it doesn't take much to make me feel bad, even when I did something wrong). Anyway, hope you enjoy and I do apologise for similarities, guess we're on the same wavelengths.

    “Would you hurry it along already? You’ve been blocking the doorway forever and I need to take a leak”. Danse turned to see Joseph Macready hustling towards him, and he shuffled to the side to let him pass. Hearing the door of the establishment close heavily, he allowed his gaze to flicker over to his companion, who had busied herself with trying to disarm the laser tripwire that stretched across the lower portion of the next doorway, wrinkling her nose at the smell of oil from the factory they were investigating. She kept her head down, deep in concentration, and Danse enjoyed the view while the opportunity was available. He trailed his eyes down her petite frame, wanting nothing more than to fold his hands around her small waist and bury his face into the back of her neck. It had been a week since he last dared to touch her, that night outside the listening post. He yearned to hold her against his chest, to sample her full lips again and feel her warmth. He struggled internally with his decision, not quite regret but wondering if he had complicated her already complicated life. Neither of them had brought it up, but he would catch her stealing glances at him, brows furrowed. Danse would always change the subject or point out a new area before she could bring anything up, he wasn’t one to easily deal with complicated matters. Since that night, he had attempted to revert back to his more formal self, not wanting to push her, for fear she would reject him and ask that he leave her be, regardless of how she had seemingly melted into his arms that night. Mental roadblocks were far easier to handle than dealing with his personal bounds.   
  
  
   He snapped back to reality when he heard the click of the tripwire and she stood up from her kneeling position, pocketing her small knife and hoisting her pack to her shoulder. Readjusting her cap, she inquired about Macready. He pointed over his shoulder, indicating he had stepped outside and she nodded curtly.   
  
   “Tell him to move his ass, I’d like to eat sometime today” she grinned. The heavy door opened and Macready reappeared shortly after, locked and loaded. He strode up to her, smile spreading from ear to ear.   
  
   “What’s wrong pumpkin, you miss me?” she rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly before starting down the hallway, rifle in hand. Voices trailed towards them, the unmistakable bad grammar of Super Mutants. She popped her head around the corner, letting out a breath and took aim. The sharp crack of her rifle sounded the alarm of their ambush, while a greenskin thudded down in front of the trio from the balcony above. Immediately, angered shouts and cursing flew up as the dead mutant’s brothers took up their arms and began to unleash a flurry of bullets at the doorway. She pulled back, pushing herself against the wall. Danse ran into the room, the bullets ricocheting off his power Armor as he began to spray the surrounding mutants with his Laser Rifle, and he could hear Macready’s handgun going off as super mutants on the balcony began dropping left and right. Another sharp crack of her rifle rang out, dropping the Brute that was charging towards the group. With the room cleared, he gave his suit a once-over, then admired the litter of dead bodies that she and Macready were rummaging through. She was right after all, he decided. Having Macready around was pretty helpful and helped them clear areas of imminent danger considerably faster than just two of them would have. “I’ll grab the Buttercup parts, if you guys would pack up the spare ammo we found” her voice soft yet commanding. Stooping down, Danse grabbed the supplies she had picked from the dead Super Mutants and shoved them into his pack, Macready following suit.   
  
   “Let’s go.” They made their way to the back entrance of the factory, Danse in the rear while she took lead. Her rifle snaked around the next corner before her head followed, and sounded the all clear. Macready walked steadily beside her, pestering her to let him use her Pip-Boy so he could play games on their way back to the Slog, while she constantly pushed his hands away and laughing when he resumed his pleading.   
  
  
   She opened the door leading back out into the Commonwealth, and a familiar whistling became louder.   
  
   “Fat man!” Macready shouted as he grabbed her around her waste and yanked her back inside, the door closing just enough to catch the mini nuke before exploding in a ball of fire, the heat licking their faces and the frail building collapsing. They scattered, Danse firing heavily at the Super Mutant Warlord standing on top of the pre-war tank stationed nearby. The giant reloaded, took aim, and fired again, hitting the old car Danse crouched behind. He was blown back, sharp shrapnel flying every which way and narrowly missing his unprotected head. He activated the Stealth Boy his companion had given him and ran towards the back of the mutant, spraying it with round after round until it fell forward, sliding off the tank and landing with a heavy thud on the ground. The paladin looked around for his two friends, nowhere in sight. He called out, and he could hear Macready coughing nearby as he stood. Covered with debris from the building, Macready scuttled over and picked up the Fat Man launcher and turned it over in his hands. Damaged. He threw it down in disgust, calling out his boss’s name. Silence answered, and Danse felt panic rising.   
  
   “Where is she?” Macready asked, forgetting about the broken weapon. He called her name again, Danse doing the same. They heard a groan coming from another car sitting in the lot, and Macready raced over, bending out of sight behind the car. Danse followed suit, his heart pounding. He rounded the trunk and saw her lying there on her back, blood staining the pavement around her, a jagged piece of burnt metal protruding from her side. He inhaled sharply, Macready already rummaging through his pack for the case of Stimpacks he had stashed away.   
  
   “Don’t stand there and stare, fucking help!” he shouted to the paladin. Danse dropped to his knees and lifted her slightly. She twitched before going limp in his arms, Macready already jamming the Stim into her chest and placing his fingers against her neck to check for a pulse. He sighed in relief. “She’s still alive, but her pulse is weak. Let’s get her back to Goodneighbor.” Danse stood, speechless, clutching her body. Shaking his head, he scrambled to find his words.   
  
   “I’ve got to get her back to the Prydwen, it’s cleaner.”   
  
   “Fine” Macready responded, “so long as she’s fixed up quickly.” His hand rested on her face, and Danse frowned.   
  
   “There’s smoke flares in her pack, grab one and a Vertibird will be on its way soon” he commanded, and Macready obeyed. They stood, watching the skies in silence, and Danse felt her stir in his grip. Opening her eyes slightly, she grunted in pain, her hand reaching for her side. In a flash, Macready was there, holding her face in her hands, asking if she knew who she was. Danse pulled her closer to him, and her eyes darted over to his.   
  
   “Danse?” she croaked. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, and he smiled weakly to her.   
  
   “Yeah, it’s me. We’re taking you back to the Prydwen.” her eyes closed and she swallowed hard.   
  
   “Is-is it bad?” she asked, her voice shaking with pain.   
  
   “It’s fixable,” he replied cautiously, “but it’s going to hurt for a while. Good thing Macready was able to get a Stimpack in you so quickly.” She turned her head, shooting Macready a weary smile, reaching out. He took her hand in his and held it.   
  
   “It’s okay boss, we’ll get you fixed up and you’ll be back to your badass self in no time.” The whir of Vertibird blades could be heard in the distance as it came into view. It landed in front of them and they stepped aboard, Danse still holding her tightly and watching her face twitch in pain.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
   He awoke to the sounds of her stirring in the bed he had drifted off next to, and he stood abruptly. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gazed at the ceiling of the airship, confused.   
  
   “Shaun?”   
  
   “You’re on the Prydwen, Knight” he told her, gently. Her eyes flickered towards the voice, a smile of recognition forming as he came into view. “Hey” she managed to push out. Relief washed over the paladin and he grabbed a nearby bottle of Purified Water and raised it to her lips. She gulped it down eagerly, the medicine from the latest Stimpack doing its job on her hydrated body.   
  
   “Joseph?” she muttered, sitting up slowly. He nodded over to the chair opposite of his position, where Macready had fallen asleep, head bowed and his cap over his eyes. She sighed and tried to fluff her pillows behind her, Danse helping as best as he could. She ran her fingers down her side softly, the broken steel gone. She winced and he pulled her hand away.   
  
   “Let it heal, if you keep poking at it then it’s only going to hurt more.” he spoke sternly. She snorted and shook her head.   
  
   “What the hell happened?” she asked, trying to remember, her hands fidgeting with her blanket. He recapped the story of the mini nuke blasting a car he had been crouched behind, and how one of the flying pieces must have made its way to where she had been hiding and struck her. Her brows furrowed before pursing her lips.   
  
   “Are you guys okay?” she wondered aloud.   
  
   “We’re fine, Macready was that ugly before we met him, remember?” he took a crack at her sense of humor, which must have worked because she broke out into a laugh before clutching her side again in pain. She laid back and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.   
  
   “I feel surprisingly good for someone who took one hell of a stabbing” a smile tugged across her face, eyes still closed. Danse chuckled. “Cade says you’ll be able to walk tomorrow, but you’ll be sore.”   
  
   “Thank god for the miracle of modern medicine” she breathed. She turned back to her paladin, eyeballing his face. “You look awful.” she blurted out before her face flushed red, mumbling an apology. He smiled weakly.   
  
   “It’s okay, I’m feeling pretty awful too. Try to get some rest, I’m going to scrub off and be back with something to eat shortly.” he excused himself, glancing behind him as he left Cade’s office, and she waved a small goodbye before lying back against the pillows.   
  
  
  
   Danse got back to his private quarters, and stepped out of his Power Armor. His body felt sore and he looked at himself in the mirror. His face was streaked with her dried blood and grime from their battle earlier. He started the shower and shrugged out of his clothing, letting it fall to the floor while inspecting himself more thoroughly. There were no signs of trauma, a few bruises here and there but overall fine. He maneuvered into the hot shower, the dirt from the Commonwealth falling from his body. He cleansed himself thoroughly, his mind drifting back to when he had found her lying there, and his stomach dropped. He was so close to her, something he hadn’t found in another being since he and his childhood friend Cutler had decided to join the ranks of the Brotherhood of Steel. He lost one friend to the godforsaken battle in this ugly world, and he didn’t want to think about what would happen if he lost another. Especially not her. The bond they shared was something he had never experienced before, far more intimate. She was more than a friend to him, he admitted to himself. He cared about her deeply. What if she had died out there? He couldn’t keep her safe and she had gotten injured. He couldn’t always protect her. He shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist, flicking water from his thick dark hair. His stomach grumbled at him, reminded him of his promise to bring her supper. He pulled on a simple white t-shirt and jeans, boots laced and ran a comb through his hair. Closing the door to his quarters behind him, he made his way to the mess hall and grabbed two bowls of Molerat Stew before stepped into the medical bay. Macready was awake, sitting on the bed with her, her hand resting on his folded knee while he inspected her side. His fingers brushed against the wound and she inhaled sharply, a look of sadness on his face as he gingerly pulled the bandage back into place. The pang of jealousy Danse had felt the other day returned, and he walked forward, hoping to break up whatever this was. They turned to him, Macready pulling her shirt back down to cover her side. Her smile widened at the sight of him without his Power Armor, her eyes dancing as she took in his broad chest and gave him a quick once-over before noticing him watching her intently. She turned away, blushing slightly. That was a good sign for him, he was always asking himself if she were interested in him in the same way he was about her-but still questioning if she would still reject him because of her priorities when it came to the baggage in her life...not to mention decency within the Brotherhood ranks. He handed her a bowl before settling down into his previous perch, the silence in the room growing unbearable. Finally, Macready broke the silence.   
  
   “Where’s my food, darlin’?”, winking at the paladin. Danse glared at him, motioning with his head outside the doorway.   
  
   “Go get your own.” Macready’s grin grew more sinister, looking pretty content with himself. He knew how to get under Danse’s skin, and he knew that Danse figured out that he knew as well. He pushed himself up from her bed and left the room to retrieve his own portions, and Danse chuckled to himself knowing the man would have to pay for his meal as he was not part of the Brotherhood. It helped ease some of that jealousy, but the feeling was short-lived as he looked up to see her staring at him.   
  
   “I really wish you guys would get along. I’m getting tired of your rivalry.” she sniffed. He grunted in response, which clearly did not make her any happier. “I’m serious.”   
  
   “So am I.” he shot back to her. “Don’t like him, however useful he might be on the battlefield.”   
  
   “And why is that?” she prodded, chin now resting in her hand, her food all but forgotten on the tray beside her. “He’s unprofessional, he’s a mercenary that you hired” he reminded her “who’s only around to help kill. He’s not a friend to you so I have no reason to tolerate him.” He finished his stew and placed the bowl aside. She winced again as she switched her position to sit cross-legged on her bed to look at him more intently.   
  
   “Are you sure it’s not jealousy?” Macready’s voice came from the doorway, announcing his arrival. He moved back to the other side of her bed and sat down, gulping down his food as usual. Danse shot daggers at him while he continued to snicker to himself. “And I am her friend, she said so herself.” he quipped, shoveling more food into his maw. She sighed and sat back, exhausted, and groaned.   
  
   “I’m not in the mood for this today, gentlemen. I’m going back to sleep.” She turned to her uninjured side and covered her face with her pillow, indicating for them to either shut up or leave. Both men sat quietly, and Danse began slipping into darkness as time ticked away.   
  
  
  
   When he woke up, his internal clock told him that it was early. He sat up in his chair, looking around. The bed was empty and both she and Macready were nowhere in sight. He stood and stretched just as Knight-Captain Cade entered his office.   
  
   “Paladin.” he nodded to Danse.   
  
   “Hey, Captain. Do you know where she went?” he jerked his thumb towards the bed.   
  
   “She’s on the flight deck right now, and I am pleased with how swiftly she is healing.” Cade replied. Danse thanked him and headed to the ladder leading to the deck above. He stepped outside, the bright sun blinding him momentarily. He expected to see Macready there with her, but she was alone. She was standing straight, facing the door he had come out of, and it appeared that Cade was right about her healing. She reached out and wrapped her hands around his waist, and he stiffened before pushing her away gently. She frowned, and he turned her slightly to motion towards the end of the deck. Initiates were busy making minor repairs here and there, and she caught the silent message.   
  
   “I was able to convince one of the pilots to give Macready a ride to The Slog, to give Arlen the holotape and Giddyup Buttercup parts he wanted” she told him, knowing he was wondering of his whereabouts. “You know...” she glanced up at Danse’s face before continuing “we’re going to have to talk about it sometime.” she pointed out. He shook his head no sternly and she huffed. “If you’re going to be that way, I’ll head out to the Glowing Sea by myself.” she stated crossly, folding her arms in front of her, frowning slightly as her hand grazed her wounded side.   
  
   “What? The Glowing Sea? What reason could you possibly have for heading out there?” Danse fixed his gaze on her, confused.   
  
   “I got word of someone there while you were snoring away this morning.” she giggled. “His name is Virgil. He was a scientist in the Institute before he left of his own accord. I think he can help me get into the Institute!” She could hardly contain her excitement.   
  
   “I do not snore!” He frowned, before catching her joke and cracking a smile of his own. “So you know how to get into the Institute...” he trailed off. She touched his arm softly.   
  
   “And I can find Shaun” she finished the sentence for him. Her eyes bright and shining, he had never seen her look so well-rested and cheerful. He felt a lump in his throat, and swallowed. He knew he should be happy for her, and he was; but he also knew her attention would not be divided. She was getting what she wanted, her son, safe in her arms, which would end their traveling as she would probably want to stay in Sanctuary and raise him in a better environment. He hid his emotions well, and he spoke after a moment.   
  
   “I’ll go with you. It’s dangerous.” he said, simply. “We’ll head out for CPS so you can suit up.” She pursed her lips, mulling the thought over.   
  
   “Actually, I have a Hazmat suit in my footlocker, it would be much more comfortable.” The paladin protested, trying to persuade her to wear heavier armor, but she declined. “It’s heavy and I still haven’t gotten used to it yet.” She skipped off towards the doorway leading inside the airship, his eyes following her as he leaned against the railing. _You won’t be able to protect her_ , he told himself. _She’s going to get hurt again and there’s nothing you can do_. _She won’t listen to reason and she’s going to do what she wants_. He sighed, pushing away from the railing to retrieve his own suit of power Armor waiting inside his private quarters. He met her back on the flight deck, her pack emptied of contents, save for few medical supplies. She had pulled her Hazmat suit over her civilian clothing already, helmet pressed against the hip of her uninjured side. She boarded the nearest available Vertibird, and he hoisted himself up behind her, nestling his large frame into the pocket of space and grabbing her helmet from her so she could hold the minigun properly. They began their descent, and she closed her eyes as they flew, as she always did. He marveled at how easily she seemed to forget her troubles during flight.   
  
   “Can you stop briefly at The Slog please?” she asked the pilot, who voiced his concerns of landing in the thick mud that swamped the area. She sighed. “Can I at least borrow your radio then? I have a friend there who needs to stay a bit longer while we head out.” The pilot shook his head again, explaining that Maxson ordered him to take her directly to the edge of the Glowing Sea to continue her mission. She sat back and rubbed her injured side absentmindedly, silently fuming that Maxson had somehow found out about her recent discovery and demanded she find this Virgil scientist. She was to bring back something to help the Brotherhood infiltrate the establishment, he made that quite clear. At the time, she had mumbled a "Yes, sir" and fled to avoid slapping him in the face for his audacity. Danse knew she wasn’t going there for the Brotherhood, she was going to find her son. He also knew that she would give up whatever plans she was able to come across to Maxson to shut him up, and that pleased Danse more than it upset him. He still lived and breathed Brotherhood, whether she liked it or not. He was happy to help assist them wipe out the people who were creating these abominations and setting them free into the Wasteland. A shred of guilt hit him when he realised he was using the Sole Survivor for something she didn’t believe in, but he pushed that away, not wanting to look at her. Brotherhood first, no matter his conflicted feelings for her. He set his jaw and stared forward. _No more feelings. The mission is always first and I don’t have room for nonsense_ , the commanding tone of his mind coming back to him, the distant rumbling of a radiation storm drawing near as the aircraft reached the edge of the Glowing Sea.   
  
  
  
   The Vertibird landed with a thump, and the paladin jumped down to the hard ground below, rounding the other side and handing his companion her Hazmat helmet. She plopped it over her head and adjusted her rifle, twisting uncomfortably to wiggle her way down to the ground to avoid hurting her already painful side. He turned away, knowing he wanted to help her down but remembering his decision to let her go mentally. She pulled her pack to her shoulder, waving goodbye to the pilot and pulling her Pip-Boy up to her covered face, squinting at the map.   
  
   “It’s just southwest from here, maybe 12 miles? she guessed. She sighed heavily, her voice tinny coming from the helmet. “Joseph is going to be majorly pissed.” He shrugged.   
  
   “He can handle a day without being nearby.” She made a face at him, which he pretended not to see.   
  
   “I just feel bad for leaving him behind, that’s all.” Positioning her rifle so she could peer through the scope as well as the helmet, she began walking, Danse following close behind. The silence laid heavily between them, and he looked around, trying to distract himself. She would check her Pip-Boy periodically, stopping long enough to make sure they were still on track before trudging forward again. They came across a few RadScorpions, which he finished off with ease. They continued making their way up mountains of dirt, and she pointed to a cave, the darkness of its opening like a mountain’s gaping maw.   
  
   “That must be where he is hiding!” she cheered softly, jumping up and down like a child. She raced into the entrance, leaving Danse behind with a surprised look on his face. He raised his Laser Rifle and slowly walked into the opening. It seemed considerably brighter than it had outside, his eyes adjusting to the change in environment. Turrets sat on either side, inside the cave’s opening. He followed the path downwards a bit, stepping up next to the Sole Survivor. A Super Mutant stood there, halting their progression into the open area of the cave. Danse lifted his Laser Rifle, aiming at the beast’s face, before it opened its mouth and spoke.   
  
   “What business do you have here? Did Kellogg send you to kill me?” his deep voice echoed off the walls. Danse kept his weapon raised, finger on the trigger.   
  
   “We’re looking for Virgil. Do you know him?” he blinked with surprise at his companion, who spoke confidently at this mutant. She pulled her helmet off and wiped away the sweat on her brow. The giant turned to her, peering at her face for a moment before replying.   
  
   “I am Virgil. State your business.” He lowered his weapon, looking at this monster. _He_ was the scientist they were sent to look for? This mutated behemoth? She spoke up, breaking through his thoughts.   
  
   “I need to find a way into the Institute, and you’re the only one who can help.” Virgil motioned for them to move into the larger part of the cave. Scattered about, his cave was littered with various items, a chem station and weapon workbench set up inside.   
  
   “How did you find me?” he asked.   
  
   “That’s for me to know and you to not know” she replied cheekily, Danse secretly pleased for once at her sarcasm. The conversation drifted on, Virgil explaining how he left the Institute knowing the experiments of the FEV virus was wrong, how he was human when he started. Danse snorted and made his way to the weapons bench there, deciding to focus on cleaning his rifle while he had the chance. He picked away at the scope while they talked in the background, and she eventually said her goodbyes to Virgil after promising to return later with a serum to help him reverse his condition. Danse growled at the thought of her helping a mutant, but she plopped her helmet back on her head and made her way back to the surface with him in tow. They hurried back to the edge of the Glowing Sea as quickly as they could, before tossing down a smoke grenade and waiting for the whirring of blades to be heard.   
  
  
  
   She yanked the helmet off her head, gulping down deep breaths of air. Tossing it to the ground, she kicked it and unzipped her Hazmat suit, pulling it off her shoulders and shimmying it down, silently cursing the whole time. She kicked a few times to get it off her feet before kicking at it again and sending it flying. Danse looked up with concern.   
  
   “What’s wrong with you?” he asked gruffly. She shot him a glare and plopped to the ground, jarring her injured side and making her hiss with pain. He inched closer to her, daring to touch her shoulder. She glared at the sun.   
  
   “It’s hot.” He chuckled softly, and her eyes turned to him, a heated expression on her face. “I had to promise Virgil that I would help get his serum before he would help me. Kind of pissed about that too.” She flipped through the notebook. “I don’t even know how to begin building this stuff, I thought he would have some way to get there _now_.” Her shoulders slumped forward. He realised that she was so excited to get a chance to find her son, only to have to stumble through another hoop to get to him. That was the real reason for her bout of anger. He pulled his hand away slowly, unsure of how to comfort her. The initial thought of holding her against him crept up in his mind, like he had the night he found her crying, but he shifted his thoughts again to his previous decision. He stood and let her sulk alone, pacing uneasily as they waited for the aircraft to take them back to the Prydwen. The faster he got there, the faster he could get away from the intoxicating woman he had grown to care for.   
  
The mission comes first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {POTENTIAL SPOILERS AHEAD- RATED M}   
> The moment has arrived! I think I shocked even myself by the time I finished this chapter and started on the introduction (Don’t question me, introductions are always best when typed last!). I will admit that it probably took me about 7 hours to actually type this out in its entirety, as I got so flustered I had to stop on multiple occasions. It’s a lot easier to think about what you’re writing versus typing out the actions. Even now, typing this intro out before publishing, my face is red and I am mentally kicking myself for going too deep and posting this on Facebook to begin with, not realizing the turns that this story would take in such a short time O: Anyway, I REALLY hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I’m bracing myself for disappointed inboxes but hoping for the best! I finally got control of the reigns and this story is really starting to go!

   They arrived back to the Prydwen, the flight tense while she fiddled with the notebook in her hands. She flipped through it again and again, Danse's eyes flickering over to her when she shut it with a bang. She made her way inside, and he followed close behind. The cool air welcomed them as they headed over to Elder Maxson, where she promptly shoved the notebook into his hands and marched away. Maxson seemed pleased as he looked over the plans drawn inside.

   "Paladin Danse, I want you to take this to Proctor Ingram so she can get started on building the teleporter right away. Good job on completing your mission." He turned back to scanning the Commonwealth, and Danse headed up the ladder in search of Ingram. After exchanging pleasantries, he handed her the notebook and informed her of Maxson's orders. She gave a curt nod and he wearily made his way back to his private quarters, glancing over to the row of bunks where his companion should be. She was lying on her side, curled up, her cap shadowing her face. He sighed and continued his trek to his own bed. Closing the door behind him, he clambered out of his Power Armor and sat at the edge of his bed, his guilt gnawing at him. He wanted to check on her, to take her out on the deck and just let her talk through her anger, but knew better than to pry. He had caused her more than enough heartache, and he needed to stay away from her for his own good. He didn't join the Brotherhood to become a babysitter, and he wasn't about to start now. He pulled off his boots and laid back, his bed comforting his thoughts. As the noise outside quieted, the paladin drifted in and out of consciousness.

 

   A soft knock on his door woke him, and he sat up, listening. The door opened slightly, and he saw the brunette poking her head in.

   "Danse?" He jumped up, pulling the door open and allowing her to enter. He stuck his head outside the door, looking down both sides of the hallway. They were dark and held nothing, and he closed his door quietly. He turned to see her perched precariously on his desk, a troubled look on her face. _This woman is going to be the death of me_ , he thought feverishly.

   "What is it, Knight?" He towered above her, her small frame engulfed in his shadow.

   "I just...I wanted to say goodbye." she blurted, hands covering her face. "When the teleporter is done, I plan to enter the Institute and get Shaun back. When I return, I will be leaving the ranks of the Brotherhood of Steel. I'm sorry..." her words faltered. "I felt the need to thank you for covering my back. Nate would always do the same to those who joined him on the field." Her voice wavered, and he could tell she was holding back tears. His blood like ice in his veins, he sat down heavily on his bed.

   "Why would you leave? Where are you going to go?" "I don't know." she stated simply, fidgeting with her hands again. "but I can't stay here. I can't carry out Maxson's orders against the people he despises when I know in my heart it's wrong.” she finished with a shaky breath. "The only reason I'm staying until then is because the Brotherhood now has the plans to get into the Institute, and I can't get in without their help." Danse's face twisted into a viscous snarl.

   "So you're going to use my family to get what you want? Then you're just going to leave everyone who helped you behind, just to live out some fantasy of before the War?" he growled at her. He could see her clenching her teeth, her jaw taut.

   "Yes." She squared her shoulders and repeated her reply. "Yes I am. The Brotherhood used me to steal technology, to help kill so they can fatten their pockets with more weaponry." she snapped, her hatred for the very thing he loved evident on her face. "And now I am going to use them by making them use the technology I stole for them so I can get what I want. I am done with your ruthless, delusional leader, I am done hurting people and pretending to hate everything I shouldn't just to appease that lunatic you call Elder." Danse stood and moved in front of her, causing her to look up.

   "You don't mean that. You're saying it out of anger." he said gently, the fire gone from his eyes. She shook her head vehemently.

   "I mean it, Danse."

   "Then as your commanding officer, I have no choice but to report your plans to Elder Maxson." he said coolly, eyes fixed on her. She shot up, almost colliding with his collarbone.

   "You wouldn't dare!" she glared at him.

   "But I do dare. And I will." The threatening tone in his voice making her stop before she tried to push past him. "What is this really about? Is it about Shaun? Is it about Nate? Do you really think they would disapprove of your service with the Brotherhood?" She looked down, averting her gaze. He grabbed her face and forced her to look back up. "IS THAT IT?" He grew louder. She pushed his hands away angrily.

   "No!" she shouted, hot tears flowing down her cheeks. "You don't get to talk about them like you knew them!" He grabbed her arms and held her there and she pulled away "This is exactly what your problem is. You can't let them go. Nate is dead, Shaun is probably dead too. You need to think ahead-"

 

She punched him.

 

  
   Danse stood stunned, his face aching where her hand collided with him. She started to move past him to leave, and he grabbed her by the wrist, while she struggled to pull away. He held tightly and pulled her closer, as she continued twisting to free herself. His other arm wrapped around her hips, pinning her against his body. She struggled, crying harder, her wails growing louder like a trapped animal. He let her wrist go and his other hand went to the back of her neck, holding her closer still. She fought him, her sobs muffled into his taut chest. He waited and held her like that as she tired herself out, and just cried out her frustrations. _So much for not babysitting_ , he thought grumpily. Except this didn't feel like babysitting, this was something more advanced and complicated than anything he had ever come across in his life- and yet he continued to welcome this bundle of complication into his life, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself to just let it go. He didn't want to worry about just the Brotherhood, he wanted to worry about her, too. He wanted to be by her side wherever she went, doing his best to protect her from harm and staying at her side if he couldn't. Screw the mission, screw the Brotherhood, and screw decorum. If he had to lose them, so be it, as long as he was with her he felt more alive than anything else could give him. The decision he had made earlier that day had fluttered out of the Prydwen hours ago, and he hadn't even realised it until now.

 

   "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he whispered to her, her body still pinned tightly against him. "Shaun is alive, and we are going to find him. I promise. Just don't leave" he breathed. Her sniffling had long since stopped, and she muttered something into his shirt. He relaxed his arms when he realised he was still holding her so tightly she couldn't really respond if she wanted to. She pulled back and looked up at him, traces of tears still shining in her eyes.

   "You're really going to help me?" she asked, relief washing over face her in waves.

   "I promise." he repeated to her, drawing her closer. His eyes never leaving hers, he leaned down and pressed his lips against her in a crushing kiss, pushing her back into the desk she had been leaning on prior to their heated conversation. He hoisted her up and pushed a knee between her legs, his hands roaming over her as she gasped, her eyes wide. Leaning her head back, her soft cries of pleasure echoing faintly across the walls of his quarters, one hand wound tightly in his dark locks, another pressed against his chest, he explored. He moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and ripped his mouth from hers, giving her a questioning look. Swallowing, she nodded, and he lifted it above her head and threw it to the floor. He scooped her up in his strong arms and moved her to the bed, impatiently, a carnal look in his eye. He resumed his exploration of her body, his fingertips caressing her skin, and she hissed as he grazed her still-healing wound. He bent lower, kissing it gently, and moved back up. She writhed under his touch, arching her back, her breathing jagged. He sat back, admiring her beauty, and she bucked her hips up, begging for more. He kissed her again, lowering himself down on top of her slowly, pressing himself against her warmth. She yanked at his shirt, and he pulled it off and discarded it next to hers, on the floor below. Her hands moved across his chest, tracing the scars that littered his body after years of battle. He allowed her this moment, so soft and gentle, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close again.

   "Danse" she whispered hoarsely, "please". He reached down, fumbling with her belt with inexperienced hands as a shiver ran down his spine. He finally unclasped the buckle, pulling it and her pants off simultaneously, his hand rubbing her inner thigh. She moaned again, his mouth meeting hers as his hand inched closer to her heat. He stopped, pulling away. His face was red, and he stood up quickly.

   "Danse, wha-?" she jumped up, holding his face in her hands, looking at him intently. "Do you want to stop?" her lips turned down ever so slightly.

   "No... I mean yes, well-No." He looked down, embarrassed. "I've just never..." his voice trailed off with a shaky sigh and he could see that she understood. Gently, she pulled him back to his bed, pushing him down and crawling on top of him.

   "It's okay" she said, her voice barely over a whisper, "Let me teach you.” She pulled his hands up to meet hers, lacing her fingers with his and kissing down his torso. She circled her hips and smiled at the groans he let out, circling once more before tugging at his pants. He helped kick them off, her hand trailing down his stomach to rest at the edge of his boxer briefs, before moving over them and stroking her hand against him. Danse laid his head back, enjoying every moment, intense bursts of pleasure rocking him. She moved her hand away and it made its way back up his chest. She bowed her head to kiss him again, urging his lips to part by nipping at his bottom lip, sliding her tongue against the area to soothe his flesh. She circled her hips again, and he moaned into her, pressing up against her. She teased him like this, circling, kissing, touching, circling. She guided his hand down to her center, watching his face as his hand slid into her panties and touched her folds softly, calloused fingertips stroking gently, She tossed her head back and drew a deep breath as he caressed her heat. He could feel her becoming slicker, and he bit back a groan that threatened to escape him. Without a word, he flipped her over in a single motion so he was on top of her again, pushing a finger into her wetness, She cried out, and he stopped.

   "Did I hurt you?" he asked, worriedly. She responded only with a deep kiss, pushing her hips upwards to his hand, urging him to continue. He found her sensitive bud and circled it, gently, as she heaved a sigh of pleasure. His mouth made its way to her breasts, kissing the soft flesh there, nipping occasionally and grinning as she mewled breathlessly in response. She reached down, hands caressing his shoulders, the subtle taper of his waist, her fingertips rippling against his muscled lower torso. She continued her descent and he buried his face into the crook of her neck when her hands drifted past the hem of his boxer briefs, grasping him and stroking his hardness. He pushed a finger back into her glistening heat, wild with desire. She gasped his name, and he leaned forward, catching her breath as he kissed her again. She broke away, panting heavily, looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

   “Danse...” her voice almost gone, his own heart pounding furiously in his chest, she pleaded with him. “I need you.” He freed his hand from her folds, caressing her hip once before slowly pulling her panties down and admiring her center. _She’s so beautiful_ , he thought. _ More than I ever dreamed her to be_. He pulled his own undergarments off quickly, and settled back down between her legs. His hands on either side of her head, he hovered there for what seemed like an eternity, before she grabbed him and pulled him towards her, and he kissed her deeply again before pushing into her, slowly, a groan of pleasure escaping his throat as the heat encased him. He moved slowly, as if she were made of glass, her hips moving in time with his. Their rhythm synced perfectly, her hips rolling to meet his, his calloused hands soft as he touched her all over. Her moans of pleasure excited him even more, and his thrusting began to quicken. She wrapped her legs around him, which drove him wild, thrusting harder while she gasped his name, over and over. His breathing became erratic, sweat beading on his forehead, her body writhing beneath him. He forgot everything, time had stopped and it was just he and his beautiful, vulnerable, willing companion. His lover. His. She cried out again, moans tumbling from her parted lips as she drew closer to the edge, and he knew she was close. He wanted to please her more than anything in this world, so he bowed his head and took her breast in his mouth, as she tightened around him, flung her head back and wailed, gripping his headboard with such ferocity her knuckles were turning white. He wrapped his arms around her rib cage tightly, both forgetting her wound as he throbbed, filling her, kissing her passionately as he finished. Sweat dripped off them both, they both dropped to the sheets, panting for air. He pulled her close and held her against his chest, whispering her name and kissing her softly on the forehead and sighing, his mind blissfully blank after. They laid together for what felt like hours, tangled in a mess of sheets and limbs, neither sleeping but not fully awake.

 

   Finally, with a breathy sigh, she stirred next to him. She lifted her head from his chest and kissed his jaw, and rose from his bed, much to his protests. She pouted, and he held his arms out for her to return to them, to keep him warm, but she shook her head, a tiny grin forming.

   “If I don’t leave now, I’m going to stay here all night. What’s going to happen when people see me leaving your quarters early in the morning?” He raised an eyebrow. He had completely forgotten about the others aboard the Prydwen, and a part of him didn’t care what they thought. The other part of him, however, agreed with her wholeheartedly. If Maxson got wind of their affair, who knows what would happen. She bent to retrieve her clothes strewn carelessly across the floor, sucking in a breath as her side throbbed. He got up to help, apologizing profusely for hurting her when he knew better. She pecked him lightly on the cheek and giggled softly.

   “After what just happened, you can hurt me any time you want to, Paladin.” He grinned sheepishly, rubbing his hand on the back of the neck.

   “So it was...good?” he questioned her, his face flushing again. Curse this woman and her ability to fluster him so easily. She beamed at him before pushing him back down into his bed with one hand, nipping at his collarbone and purring in his ear.

   “More than you know.” And with that, she was gone, the door closing quietly behind her and Danse feeling cold now that her warmth had left. He laid back, one hand rubbing his face and the other reaching for the covers that had slowly made their way to the foot of the bed in a messy pile. His mind peaceful and his body weary, he slept.

 

***

 

 

   He cracked an eye open, his stomach feeling particularly sore. He felt like a Super Mutant had just crashed into him at full running speed, and he covered his face with his arm. Images of the previous evening flooded back, and both of his eyes shot open. He glanced to the floor, where his clothes were still strewn about, the reality of the situation coming back to hit him full force. Last night. He could almost smell her, he could almost feel her squeezing tightly around him. He scrambled out of his bed and hastily pulled on his clothing, hopping on one foot trying to lace his boot before crashing back onto his bed and thumping the back of his head on the headboard. Cursing loudly, he pulled the other boot on and laced it. He yanked open the door of his private quarters, stepping out into the brightly lit halls. He headed over to the row of bunks where she usually slept, but she was nowhere in sight. He looked around, making his way to the mess hall. Not there, either. Panic crept up into his chest, and he let out his breath in a whoosh. Not wanting to bring attention to himself, he checked the Power Armor bays to see if perhaps she was talking to Proctor Ingram, but she wasn’t there either. Terror rising, he remembered their conversation before...before her softness...before...he shook his head, and made his way for the ladder leading to the deck, silently cursing her if she had left after all.

   “Paladin Danse.” A voice behind him made him jump. Elder Maxson stood there, hands behind his back in his usual stance.

   “Sir.” Danse gulped, worried that he knew something. Maxson looked him over once, one eyebrow hitched as he studied Danse’s strange demeanor before continuing.

   “The Knight and Proctor Ingram are down at Boston Airport, awaiting your arrival. The teleporter is finished and they require your assistance. I want you to let her know her orders while she is there and that she is to report back to me immediately when she returns.”

   “What are your orders, sir?” Danse ran a hand through his thick hair nervously.

   “She is to insert this holotape and record the layout of the Institute so that we know where to go when we infiltrate, as well as a full scan of whatever information she can find. Remind her that it is her duty and not to let her carelessness get in the way of the mission.” he replied curtly, before handing Danse the holotape and striding away. The paladin heaved a sigh of relief before stumbling up the ladder and boarding the nearest ported Vertibird to take him down to the airport below.

 

   Once he reached the ground, he hopped down, a higher jump than he anticipated, as he normally wore his Power Armor to help cushion the blow. He stumbled and landed on his knee. Cursing again at all the bruises he seemed to be accumulating this morning, he rose, and came face to face with the Sole Survivor. Her lips quirked into a half-grin, she chuckled.

   “First time?” she joked, and his face flushed a dark shade of red, catching her intended meaning. Not wanting to admit his worry that she had left when he couldn’t find her, he merely touched her chin lightly before making his way over to Proctor Ingram, who was busy at a terminal standing next to a large heap of metal. His companion followed behind, almost bouncing with every step. Ingram looked up from her work, acknowledging the paladin and stretching her back after the uncomfortable bent position she had been in all morning.

   “I’m sure Elder Maxson already informed you, but she’s ready to go. Pretty proud of this baby.” Ingram spoke loudly, looking behind her at the metal construction. “Knight, when you’re ready just hop on the pad and I’ll start her up.” The brunette nodded, before turning to Danse.

   “I guess this is it.” she said shakily. “I’m going to find Shaun and bring him back.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably, dreading the news he had to tell her.

   “Maxson gave me this holotape.” he said, handing it to her. “He wants you to record the Institute’s structure as well as anything else you can get your hands on when you get there.” His gaze met hers, and he expected to see anger. Instead, she gave a quick nod, grinning from ear to ear. Nothing could make her unhappy right now, he thought. He knew it was because she was finally going to see her son again, but a small part of him also wondered if their escapade the previous night had anything to do with her mood. She giggled, reading his thoughts, and bit her lower lip while glancing back at him shyly. That made him smile, and he pressed his forehead softly against hers, before letting her go. She hopped onto the pad beneath the jumble of metal surrounding it, and Ingram fired the teleporter up. It produced a loud hum, and she shouted back to Danse.

   “You might want to back up a bit.” The paladin complied, watching his companion’s face as she looked over to him and gave a small wave. Ingram fiddled with the terminal for a moment longer, before shouting to the Sole Survivor;

   “See you when you get back!” With a loud pop, the brunette vanished without a trace, and the teleporter quieted. Danse slid down the wall he had his back against, landing and squirming a bit to get more comfortable. He didn’t know how long this would be, but he knew it was going to be a while- might as well be comfortable. Ingram made her way over to him, and plopped down with a heavy thump to sit beside him.

   “Who knew that the Brotherhood would be seeing something like this? Teleportation.” Ingram muttered, turning to Danse. “Heck of a sight, and I’ve been working on Liberty Prime for months. I have seen a lot of things to compare this to.” Danse nodded.

   “With that holotape at our disposal, we’ll be able to get through the toughest barriers with little problems. Ad Victorium!” he crowed, grinning widely. Ingram joined into the miniature celebration, before pushing herself back up to the more comfortable standing position. She looked down at Danse for a moment before she spoke again, her voice hushed.

   “You need to be careful, Danse. Don’t make things so obvious. If Maxson finds out, he’s going to chew you a new asshole. Might even take your title.” Danse looked up at her, eyes wide.

   “What are you talking about, Ingram?”

   She laughed dryly. “You know damn well what. Just keep it subtle.” she stated, before striding off into her nest of Liberty Prime parts inside the airport’s hub. His heart beating furiously, he knew that his emotions could be read like a book when around his companion, the simple touch they shared before she left spoke louder than anything. He groaned inwardly, letting his head fall back against the wall, hoping she would return soon. He sat alone, thinking about their night together, her soft flesh against his bare torso. He closed his eyes, daydreaming about her, eagerly awaiting the next time he could push the bar and risk his title again. He couldn’t help it; he yearned for her.

 

   “Where is she?!” a familiar voice beside him made him open his eyes, spying the pair of dusty boots standing there. “I’m going to KILL her!” Macready stood there, huffing in anger. Danse glared at him, pushing himself up from the wall and towering over the man.

   “She’s inside the Institute right now, you’ll have to wait before settling your vendetta.” he replied coyly. Macready plopped down in Danse’s previous spot, shielding his eyes from the sun to look up at the paladin.

   “You’re just loving this, aren’t you?”

   “I am.” Danse shot back at him, grinning.

   “You guys left me at that shit hole. I had to eat tarberries for two days! Have you ever had a tarberry?” Macready glowered. “It tastes like ass.” Danse rolled his eyes at Macready’s choice of vulgarity in adjectives.

   “Then learn how to hunt.” he responded. The mercenary grumbled.

   “What’s she doing at this Institute anyway?” Danse faced him again, looking him up and down before responding.

   “She’s going to find her son. They kidnapped him.” Watching the look of confusion spread across Macready’s face, a triumphant cocky smile on his own, he relished the thought that she had not shared this bit of information with him as she had with Danse. Macready huffed and laid back against the wall again, covering his eyes with his cap.

   “Just wake me up when she gets back so I can yell at her, you big garbage can.” Danse settled down beside him, and the two men sat quietly, awaiting the return of their traveling companion, with her son in tow and happy as can be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {POTENTIAL SPOILERS AHEAD}   
> We start our descent into darker territory, the Blind Betrayal quest line. I reread this chapter, unsure if the mood was right enough for Danse’s swing of emotions from his point of view, but there’s not much I really wanted to change. I hope you enjoy this installment, I gave it a lot of time and considerable effort. It’s definitely shorter than I intended, but I will make it up to you in the next chapter, I hope.

    An hour had passed and there was no sign of the Sole Survivor’s return from the Institute, so Danse headed into the hub where Ingram was hard at work, reassembling pieces of Liberty Prime before her crew moved the larger pieces. She glanced up upon his arrival, reading his face like a book.   
  
   “Don’t worry about it, she’ll be back soon.” she called out to him, before returning her attention back to her work. The paladin paced, uncomfortably warm but wishing he had his Power Armor- at least then he would have a valid excuse for mingling, staying here and working on his armor instead of pacing the floors like an animal. He decided instead to radio Haylen and check in on her and Knight Rhys, as it had been a while since he last visited the Cambridge Police Station. As usual, the scribe had nothing too uncommon to report, other than a few of the Knights stationed there having to fight off some Raiders that tried to take over the building. Clicking the radio off, he made his way back to where the teleporter was stationed, tripping over Macready who still sat against his wall, and the man howled before throwing his cap at Danse angrily. As the men glared each other down, a loud pop resonated through the lot, a flash of blue light coming from the teleporter pad. Suddenly, the brunette appeared, her legs unsteady. She stumbled off the pad, shaking visibly, and both Danse and Macready were at her sides, holding her steady. Proctor Ingram raced over, after hearing her return. She checked over the Sole Survivor quickly, before turning to the teleporter, the pile of metal smoking.   
  
   “Fried. Goddamnit!” She huffed and made her way to the closest stationed Vertibird that sat waiting to make its ascent to the Prydwen. Danse pushed Macready out of the way to lead his companion to the nearest seat so she could regain her composure. She looked at him, and he knew immediately that something was wrong. Her face was blank, shock kicking in after her trip. He grasped her hand, waiting for her to say something, Macready hovering close by. It appeared he had completely forgotten about them leaving him behind at The Slog, his face showing nothing more than concern for her well-being. She stood up, looking around her, as if trying to grasp where she was. Danse said nothing, still waiting. With a sniff, she gave herself a quick shake and laid her hand on Danse’s shoulder for a fraction of a second, before turning to Macready and hugging him tightly.   
  
   “Sorry I left you, bud. Didn’t really have a choice.” She explained the pilot’s reasoning for not taking her to The Slog, and Macready grinned.   
  
   “It’s all right, darlin’. I wasn’t even mad.” His eyes shifted to Danse, daring him to say a word. The paladin ignored him, focusing on his companion alone, sensing she had troubling news but not wanting to ask to avoid making her uncomfortable.   
  
   “Where’s your kid? I thought you were going to get him.” Macready prodded, and she turned to him and just shook her head slightly. To Danse’s surprise, he took that with a grain of salt and left it alone, thankful for once that Macready knew when to bite his tongue.   
  
   “I’ve got to report to Elder Maxson before anything else, guys. We’ll talk over supper.” She turned back to Macready, smiling sweetly before continuing. “Joseph, can you head to The Castle to let the Minutemen know I made it back? I’ll be there as soon as I finish up here.” He nodded, picking up his belongings and hugging her again before setting out.   
  
  
   Waiting until he was out of sight, Danse finally turned to her and swept her into a warm embrace. When he pulled away, he could see her eyes filling with tears. He immediately pulled her to a more secluded area of the lot they were standing in, and wiped the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She sank to the ground, relieved that she could let the facade drop for a brief moment, sighing deeply before looking up towards him.   
  
   “Danse...” she stopped. Her head dropped into her hands, and he sat beside her, patiently. She tried again. “I don’t know if I can help the Brotherhood destroy the Institute. I just can’t.” He took her hands and laced his fingers with hers, kissing her lightly on the cheek.   
  
   “Tell me what happened.” She began to recap what she found while inside the Institute, every mind-numbing detail. She told him of the synths that were used more as slaves to humans than anything, she told him of the scientists who were creating this artificial life, casting aside the old for the newer models. Her chin quivering, she told him about the boy behind the glass.   
  
   “It was awful, Danse. He wouldn’t open the door, he was so scared of me. I was pleading with him and he was calling out for Father.” Hearing the name, his back stiffened and he growled deep in his throat. Everyone in the Brotherhood of Steel knew that name.   
  
   “Danse...it’s Shaun. Shaun is their Father.” She broke down into sobs, shoving her face into him and he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
   “What do you mean, Shaun is Father? Shaun is a child!” He was confused, and his lover was obviously grieving. He didn’t mean to question her, but he couldn’t stop the words that came tumbling out.   
  
   “I thought Shaun was still a child.” she mumbled weakly. “I was in that Vault longer than I thought, the passage of time escaped me and I thought he was still so small, and innocent...” her voice faltered. “It’s been sixty years, Danse. I never got to watch him grow up, I never got to be there for him. I missed everything in his life!” her voice rose to a wail, and he pulled her into his lap, holding her against him tightly and trying to quiet her. He rocked her gently, kissing her on her head as she shook in his arms, her tears muffled. He felt so much remorse for her, this woman who was hardened by battle, and could lead an army; but the news of her son had shook her to the core. Footfalls reached his ears, and he stood quickly, as his companion wiped her face with her sleeve. Ingram rounded the corner, still muttering about the time she had put into building the teleporter only to have it completely wiped after using it once. Maxson followed at her heels, and Danse straightened in his presence. The Elder stopped in front of them both, eyeballing Danse’s shirt, a wet spot on his chest from where she had buried her face. He frowned, turning to the Knight standing next to Danse.   
  
   “I trust you finished your mission, Knight?” he questioned her, holding out his hand for the holotape. Her eyes darted to Danse, and he didn’t dare look back at her.   
  
   “Elder Maxson...” she stopped when his stare hardened.   
  
   “Did you, or did you not finish the mission?” he asked again, taking a step closer to her. It took every fiber of Danse’s being to stop himself from shoving Arthur backwards, and he held his breath. He never questioned his leader, but he was filled with fury as Maxson continued to ignore her obvious distress and demanded the holotape again.   
  
   “Knight, you will follow my orders. Hand me the holotape.” He took another step towards her, his face inches from hers. She fumbled in her pocket and fished out his prize, tossing it to the ground behind him and sneering at him, her grief replaced with her hatred for the man.   
  
   “Fuck you.” He glowered at her, his hand balled into a fist but lowering it as Ingram stepped in.   
  
   “That’s enough from both of you. You have what you want, Arthur, now go on. We have work to do” she said simply, looking at them both. Maxson turned to Danse, his scowl deepening, almost sinister.   
  
   “I’ll deal with you later, Paladin.” He stopped and picked up the holotape and boarded the Vertibird he arrived in, heading back up to the airship stationed above. Ingram took her leave as well, and Danse relaxed. His companion had already left the gate, heading in the direction of The Castle. He ran up behind her, silent, keeping her pace easily.   
  
  
   They walked in silence all the way to the Minuteman base on the beach, where she tumbled into the nearest bed and squeezed her eyes shut. Hot on her heels, he sat down beside her and stroked her arm gently. She shot up, shoving his hand away and shooting him a deadly glare before sinking back down into her previous position. Macready waltzed into the room, whistling happily. He sat on the bed opposite her, offering them some mutfruit he had just picked. Shaking his head, Danse stood and leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest and giving her some time to process everything. Macready shrugged and took a bite of the fruit, grimacing slightly at the bitter aftertaste.   
  
   “Want to talk about it, boss?” she groaned but sat up.   
  
   “Not right now. I think I’ll get started on some food.” She ambled over to the ice cooler next to the workbench, pulling some Queen Mirelurk meat out, along with some carrots and corn. Nodding a quick hello to the Minuteman stationed at the radio and settled down at the cooking station, shucking the corn and setting the husks aside. She placed the corn into one pot, the carrots in another, before cutting the Mirelurk meat up into smaller sections and adding it to a third pot. Danse stayed put, watching her from afar. He was slightly concerned she might dive into the pot next, as upset as she was whether she admit it or not, but kept his concerns to himself. Macready brushed past him, sitting next to the cooking station and chatting softly with her. His head motioned towards Danse, and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising slightly. He saw her laugh, the first time since her return from the Institute. If jokes about him made her happy, he would allow them. He made a mental note to suit up and punch the other man with an armored hand later. Macready spoke again, and stood, holding out his hand and she took it. He pulled her up from her sitting position, and they began to walk, their voices fading. Danse felt jealousy welling up inside again, but shoved it aside. Now was not the time to deal with it, he thought bitterly. He watched them make laps around the inner Castle walls, she shoving him lightly every time he tried to lean forward and peck her on the cheek. She laughed again, and Danse balled his fists up before turning away in disgust. He stood in front of the radio and flicked through channels, pretending not to hear them as they made their way back to the room where he stood. His companion pushed Macready down on a chair, giggling as she returned to her cooking. Macready let out a breath, and sat back with his hands folded on top of his head.   
  
  
   Once Danse was sure she was out of earshot, he whirled around, ready to beat this little piss ant who was trying to make a move on his lover. Macready grinned at him, crossing one of his legs over the other, looking content with himself.   
  
   “What are you riled up about?” his grin widened as Danse moved closer, fire in his eyes.   
  
   “Where do you get off? You’re a hired hand, not a potential bed mate.” he growled, fists clenching as he tried to keep his voice low. Macready snorted, pleased that he could get under the paladin’s skin so easily.   
  
   “Calm down, mate. Nothing’s going to happen between us. You have my word.” Less than reassuring words to the soldier towering above him. He picked at his teeth, pulling out a remnant of mutfruit. “She’s in love with you, she’s not giving that up so easily.” All of the paladin’s anger melted, the tension gone from his shoulders.   
  
   “What are you talking about?” he choked out.   
  
   “Love, mate. She’s got it for you.” Macready stated, looking up at Danse. He pulled a knife from his belt and used it to flick bits of caked mud off his boots before continuing, “I only mess with her when you’re around because you try to act big and mighty, but you anger too easily when she is involved. It’s hard not to.” he blew a mock kiss to the paladin, winking. Danse sat down heavily on the bed next to Macready, shaken at this new thought. Love? He cleared his throat uneasily.   
  
   “What do you mean she loves me?”   
  
   Macready sighed. “When a guy and a gal spend time with each other, they start to have feelin-” Danse cut him off with a wave of his hand.   
  
   “I mean, how do you know?” Macready’s grin widened, and he sat forward.   
  
   “Isn’t it obvious to you, mate? She’s always looking at you, she sends me off to do something so she can spend some time alone with you. She got bit by the love bug. I knew it the moment she gave you her food at the Third Rail.” He got up and left Danse alone in the room, giving him some time to process the information. A warm feeling grew in his gut, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself. She loved him. The words feeling him with such a happiness he never thought he would feel, more than he would feel when the Brotherhood would complete a mission., more than when Maxson rewarded him with the title of paladin. Elder Maxson. His thoughts shifted to his leader, and his stomach turned. Their last meeting had not gone well, and he knew he had to go address him at some point. Groaning inwardly, he pushed up from the bed and walked over to the Sole Survivor, who was stirring the food she had been working on.   
  
   “I’ll meet you back here later.” he told her, resting a hand on her shoulder. She turned, eyes searching his, before hopping up.   
  
   "Where are you going?”   
  
   “I’ve got to head back to the Prydwen. Elder Maxson probably needs to talk to me.” He spoke gruffly, and her eyes widened but didn’t ask more. He bent, kissing her temple lightly before striding out of the Castle walls, tossing a smoke grenade onto the ground and waiting for a Vertibird to arrive. _This isn’t going to go well_ , he thought to himself.   
  
  
  
   He pushed opened the door of the Prydwen, steeling himself for the barrage of words Maxson was sure to fire at him any second. The leader stood in his usual spot, back facing him as Danse wormed around the Initiate and Knight standing at the entrance. He stood at attention and cleared his throat.   
  
   “Elder.” Maxson turned, and marched towards him.   
  
   “Paladin Danse, do you understand the term discipline?” He asked, and Danse cleared his throat again.   
  
   “Of course.”   
  
   “I’m not sure you do. It’s clear the Knight you have been sponsoring and you both have been practicing less than disciplined actions.” Did he _know_? Maxson continued. “It has become clear that you can’t decipher between what is acceptable and what is not within the ranks of the Brotherhood. If this continues, I will have no choice but to relieve you of your respected command.” Danse swallowed hard, relieved to know that Maxson didn’t seem to know about he and the brunette’s romp in the sheets from the other evening, but unsure of what the Elder was requesting.   
  
   “Sir?”   
  
   “I’m saying, you are no longer to travel with your subordinate. I cannot afford to lose your concentration out on the field, and if that Knight is crying, you would be spending all of your efforts on consoling her. Your mind isn’t on the mission, Paladin.” He turned away, crossing his arms behind his back again. “Now, you need to meet with Proctor Quinlan. He’s in his office and requested to speak with you. Dismissed.” Dazed, Danse turned and climbed up the ladder leading to the next area of the airship. He stopped at his private quarters, stepping into his Power Armor to prepare for the mission he was sure to start. Making his way to Quinlan’s office, he stepped inside the empty room. Looking around, Quinlan nowhere in sight, he stood next to the desk and waited. Quinlan’s cat hopped up to greet the paladin, sending a folder flying. He scrambled to catch them, shoving the paperwork back inside until he noticed the tag labeling the folder simply as ‘Institute’. Curious, he opened it up and flipped through, ignoring the cat brushing its head against his gauntlet. There were floor plans, some other gibberish he couldn’t decipher, and some photos clipped to some paperwork about DNA structures. His interest piquing, he shuffled through the photographs. It was a list of escaped synths, with the help of the Railroad. He gazed at their faces, unable to recognize any of them. _They look so humanoid, how can anyone even tell they’re synths_? The thought disgusted him, and he flipped to the next photo. His blood froze in his veins, and he peered closer. It was _him_. He scanned the paperwork quickly, his eyes darting around frantically.   
  
  
   Danse. M7-97. Synth. The words stood out, bold.   
  
  
   Panicking, he shoved the paperwork back into the folder. What did it mean? Surely, he wasn’t a synth. He remembered his entire life, every detail. He placed the folder back on the desk, heart pounding, hands shaking. It had to be a mistake. He couldn’t be the very thing he hated; there had to be a reasonable explanation. Suddenly, the air in the room was stuffy. He felt like he was suffocating, and he stumbled out of the office, righting himself when an Initiate gave him a questionable glance. He walked quickly to the Power Armor bays, hearing his companion’s voice mingled with Ingram’s. She turned when his telltale clomping drew near.   
  
   “There you are.” she flashed him a weak smile. “Everyone is eating at the Castle, so I thought I might come up and see what’s going on.” Her eyes still held some angst, but she hid it well. Ingram piped up from behind his subordinate.   
  
   “I was just filling her in on her latest mission, we’re going to need some nukes for our bad boy Prime if we really want him to do some damage and give us a way to get inside the Institute, seeing as the teleporter is nothing more than a giant paperweight now.” Her gaze fixed on Danse. “If you make your way to the edge of The Glowing Sea, Scribe Haylen will be there at a checkpoint to fill you guys in.” She grabbed a welding torch and went to work on one of the Power Armor suits in bay two, indicating the conversation was over. His companion, sensing his dismay, pulled him to the back of the ship, clear of earshot of everyone and whispered to him.   
  
   “What’s going on with you? You’re as pale as a ghost.” He opened his mouth to tell her of his recent discovery, only to close it again. He couldn’t put this weight on her shoulders, she had just come back from the Institute and was dealing with severe problems of her own. He just shook his head and gave her a false grin. “Danse...” he stopped her.   
  
   “Later.” His mind still reeling, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. “You need to focus on your mission. Head to the Glowing Sea and meet with Haylen. I’ve got to take care of something first. Take Macready with you, it’s not safe to go alone.” She reached her arms up around his neck to kiss him, but he pushed her away gently. She frowned, her hands on her hips.   
  
   “What is your problem?” she spat at him angrily. He could only shake his head at her, unable to bring himself to tell her what he found. She pulled him closer, gripping the hooks of his Power Armor. “Danse, if there’s something on your mind, I want to know.” He removed her hands, and held them in his own briefly.   
  
   “It’s Maxson.” It was only a half-lie, but she accepted it without question and sighed. He glanced around to ensure nobody was around, before lowering his face to hers. He brushed his lips softly against hers, still as full and sweet as he remembered. He ached for more, but this was not the time to allow himself to give in to his desires. He let her go, beckoning for her to head out and do her duty while he stayed behind. She shrugged, content for the moment with what little he gave her, and sauntered away to her bunk to retrieve her Hazmat suit from her footlocker. He watched her leave, his heart unbearably heavy and the weight of his Power Armor was too much to bear at this given moment.   
  
  
_M7-97. Synth. Fraud_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was incredibly fun to write, I was very surprised. I initially considered writing this chapter through the Sole Survivor’s POV, as her mission was daunting and held more interest than what I thought Danse’s would hold, but I’m really glad I stuck it out and continued with his POV. I feel it helps me deal with the Blind Betrayal quest line a lot better, if I could imagine him keeping himself occupied during his time at LPB. I really hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did, because once I started typing the words just kept flowing! (Also, someone brought it to my attention that I was spelling ‘MacCready wrong, thank you for that. However, since I hate him and his passion for mutfruit in the long hours of the night, I decided that I will leave his name as is, minus a C, purely out of spite. Take that, you scope-covering bastard!)

   The wind was surprisingly frigid for a summer night. Danse cursed himself for leaving his Power Armor back on the Prydwen, wishing he had it now. He thought it best to leave it back at the Power Armor bays while the rest of the ship slept, to avoid making more noise than he had to when departing. Wearing nothing more than a Brotherhood jumpsuit, he had slipped away in the dark, knowing the inevitable was coming. _Synth_. The word bounced around his head like a live grenade, ready to go off at any moment. How could he be a synth? He bled when wounded, he ate when hungered, he slept when tired. Elder Maxson wouldn’t understand, he knew that much. Once he catches wind of the news from Proctor Quinlan, it was only a matter of time before he would order the paladin’s execution. Tears stung his eyes as he continued his trek, and he blinked them away angrily. _Now isn’t the time for crying. I don’t cry. I am a soldier. A soldier carries on and survives_.  Danse readjusted his pack, hearing his essentials bounce inside. He was right back where he started, nothing but a few caps to his name and a knapsack of shit he could care less about. It was Rivet City all over again, only this time he didn’t have Cutler with him to help ease the pain, to help him get through this bump in life. He didn’t even have his companion, for crying out loud. He sent her away, knowing she was dealing with enough grief as it was. He left her alone, after making her promise she wouldn’t leave him. Some person he was. _Not a person_ , he corrected himself...a synth. He clenched his jaw and stared ahead. His anger drove him through the chilling weather, his weariness masked by his rage at himself. _A worthless synth. Garbage_.   
  
  
   As the night drew on, he could see lights ahead, dimly. He was almost there. Listening Post Bravo drew near as he soldiered on, his anger ebbing away only to be consumed by grief. This was the fall-back point he chose when he and his team were concerned about whether or not they could fight off the ghouls at Cambridge Police Station. The night he met the wild woman who fueled his dreams and made him happier than he ever imagined he could be. She brought a warmth and desire into his life that he thought he had with the Brotherhood of Steel, and after spending such a short amount of time with her he realised he probably cared for her more than he cared for the Brotherhood. He shoved the thoughts aside, disgusted with himself. He couldn’t feel, he wasn’t human. _There must be an anomaly in my programming_ , he thought bitterly. Why else would he be able to feel as a human feels? Synths don’t feel, they are nothing but heaps of metal and Petri dish flesh. They kill and cause chaos wherever they are. But he felt the emotion, no matter how he fought it, how he denied it. He felt. He felt pain, knowing he lost his only family. He felt grief, knowing he could never step foot back on the Prydwen again. He felt anguish, knowing his companion was long gone and would never be able to find him. He stepped into the dimly lit listening post, protected from the harsh wind. Mashing the button on the elevator, he heard the straining of the gears come to life as it hauled the metal coffin upwards, before coming to a groaning halt and the doors opened. He rode it down, into the basement, a tomb for the synth who masqueraded around as a human. He chuckled softly at the idea, wishing the brunette was by his side. She’d get a kick out of that one. Well, if she could get over the fact that he was a synth. He sighed. This was going to be a lot more difficult than he imagined it would be.   
  
  
   Danse placed his pack down onto the bed stationed in the back room of the structure. He looked around at his new home, this sad excuse as a place to lay his head. He set his jaw and took his place at the terminal. _No feeling sorry for myself_ , he thought feverishly. He needed to fortify his establishment quickly, in case Maxson decided to send out the goons to execute him. The goons...he snorted aloud. She’d like that one too, as much as she disliked the Brotherhood and happily voiced it to him in the past. The paladin let out a heavy breath before getting to work. He cut the power to the elevator, knowing anyone could restart it with the terminal above, but knowing it would probably give him a few precious seconds he might need to scramble and defend himself if someone decided they wanted to come down. He programmed the turrets as well, hoping they would hinder Maxson enough to steer clear of the building if he happened by while searching for the AWOL soldier. He stood, stretching, before heading to the musty bed and falling into it. _ I’ll figure out my next plan of action in the morning_, he thought wearily.    
  
  
_“Danse? Danse where are you?” her panicked voice carried on the wind, a radiation storm crashing around him. He called for her, the wind ripping the words from his mouth and carrying them far away. “DANSE?! I can’t find you, you left me! How could you?” she cried out in fear. “You said you would be there for me! You promised you would help me!” The storm swallowed her words just as they reached his ears. He squinted through the yellow haze, reaching out. A flash of lightning illuminated an empty void in front of him. A giant hole reaching for miles, he standing at the edge. Sobs echoed in the giant chamber, bouncing off the walls and hitting him in the face. He screamed for her, searching frantically. The hole was so wide- He started to make his way around the outer edges, his hands reaching out but nothing to grasp. Another flash of light brightened the sky, and he could make out a slim figure on the other side of the hole before the darkness of the storm sucked the light away. “Why did you leave me?” The voice was closer, he was drawing near her, he could almost feel her presence. He called for her again, cupping his hands around his mouth and bellowing through the storm. “Danse? I’m so scared...” her voice was so close. He reached out as the lightning highlighted the figure, barely an arm’s length away now. The wind was howling with such ferocity he feared he would be pushed into the gaping cavern, sucked into the dark void he had been inching himself around. He could see her now, dimly through the sea of yellow and brown. He reached out, grazing her hand. He yelled again, and she turned towards him. Another flash, and he could see her face. She took a step towards him, and the hole opened up further. The earth crumbling around his feet and hers, and she toppled down into the gaping maw of the cavern. NO! He reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her descent. She looked up at him, a blank face illuminated by the flashes of light that made its way through the storm. He pulled with all his might, but the ground beneath him was caving at an alarming rate. She opened her mouth to speak as he struggled to keep her from falling, her gaze fixed on his. “How could you let me go?” she whispered, his fingers beginning to slip. He screamed out for her to hold on, that he would protect her, the yawning cavern opening wider to pull her in. Her hand slipped from his grasp, pulled into the darkness, leaving him alone in the wasteland, surrounding by the churning storm._   
  
  
  
   Danse sat up with a jolt, sweat pouring down his body. He swung his legs to the edge of the bed, his knees weak and his body shaky. He pulled off his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat from his face before tossing it to the ground. Her voice echoing in his ears of forgotten promises, he had to distract himself before he completely lost it. He fumbled through his pack, fishing out a bottle of Purified Water and gulping deeply before pouring the rest on his face. The cool water felt nice and helped him grasp reality. It was early, his internal clock screaming at him that he had only slept for a maximum of three hours, but he ignored it. If he slept, he might have to witness that horrifying nightmare all over again. Instead, his eyes rested on the broken Protectron models laying around the base. He dug through his pack for his toolkit, quite glad he remembered to retrieve it. He didn’t take it with him often on trips, as he usually gave his Power Armor a once-over before starting his mission with the Brotherhood, but he felt like he might need it along the road. He made his way over to one of the units littering the floor, and knelt down. They weren’t too damaged, perhaps he could fix them up as added protection if some unwelcome visitors happened along. He busied himself with removing screws, moving the back plate of the Protectron and fiddling with the wires that hid behind the safe plate. Hours later, he started feeling the work in his back, his awkward position being held for so long. He replaced the back plate and stood, stretching his sore limbs. He pulled the Protectron to its standing position, tightening the last screw and holding his breath. The robot sprang to life and began shuffling around the small room. Proud of what he had accomplished, he watched it amble around clumsily, hands folded behind his head. It was a start. He didn’t know how long he would be staying here before he left the Commonwealth, but for now, this was home and he was going to fortify it to his liking until he decided on a better plan of action. His stomach grumbled at him, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten the night before. Danse realised in horror that he had completely forgotten about food. Fuck. He needed to eat, so he decided to brave his way outside to hunt, and check the perimeter while he was out there. He walked back to his bed and fished through the pack again. His trusty Laser Rifle in hand, he made his way to the terminal. He turned the power back on to the elevator and stepped in.   
  
  
   The fresh air was a welcome choice over the stagnant, musty atmosphere he left inside. He took a deep breath, his Laser Rifle poised in his hands. Taking a cautious step, he surveyed the area, before stepping further from the doorway of his hideout. The wind was still, and he looked up. His turret system seemed to be holding up fine, even for its age. Danse shielded his eyes from the sun, stationed high above him. No wonder he was so hungry, it was probably noon. The time he spent on his Protectron was longer than he intended, but it kept him busy and his mind away from his nightmare, doing the job he wanted it to do. He made his way to the cover of the trees, glancing around. Nothing. He hoped a Radstag would stumble its way close, but the odds were slim. He could go for a juicy Radstag steak, complete with corn and a slice of hearty bread. His stomach protested against his daydreaming, hoping he would fill it quickly. He edged his way out of cover, kicking rocks out of the way to avoid stumbling. Avoiding injuries was a tactical choice, given his situation. Better to avoid more problems, he had more than enough on his plate to manage right now. He heard gunshots, far off to the east, ignoring them once he assessed that they weren’t a current threat. Moving quickly, he prowled the area, searching. A growl sounded in the distance, and he crouched low. A Yao Guai, it sounded like. He inched closer, poking his head from around the bushes he hid behind. He could barely make it out, a lumbering dark form lazily walking from a Mongrel carcass. He raised his rifle, aiming at the mutated bear, and squeezed the trigger. A bellowing roar greeted his ears, and he grinned. _Lunch_!   
  
  
   Holstering his weapon, the paladin ran to his kill, tearing off its hide and slicing chunks of meat from its ribs. He wiped his blade and sheathed it before pocketing it and returning to his post. He lit a fire at the doorway, just outside enough so he could sit comfortably inside, protected from the sun’s rays. He cooked a portion of his prize, turning it once before taking a bite. Juices dripped down his chin, and he wiped them away with his sleeve. It wasn’t her cooking, but it was fine all the same. His stomach dropped when he remembered that night at another listening post, Macready asleep while they sat out and talked. His bravery in deciding to make his move on her brought a smile to his lips. He might not have her but at least he had his memories of her. It wasn’t what he wanted, but it was better than nothing. He sighed, sitting back and allowing his stomach to thank him for finally being fed. A muted whir of Vertibird blades could be heard in the distance, and he took solace in how the familiar sound almost lulled him to sleep. The sound drew closer, and with a jolt he realised that they were no longer a part of him. They were the enemy. He kicked sand over his fire and retreated inside, grabbing the meat and Yao Guai hide and ducking into the elevator. He rode it down, the sound of the aircraft replaced by the old gears struggling to keep the elevator from crashing down. He threw his supplies onto a table as soon as he stepped out of the elevator, rushing to the terminal and turning the power back off. If the Brotherhood had found him, he would have a fraction more time to prepare himself before they made their way down. He groaned inwardly, letting his panic subside. After a few moments, Danse stood and made his way to the other Protectron sitting in a heap on the floor, deciding to fix it as well for a double dose of firepower if he needed it. Once finished, he sat back to admire his work, enjoying how the two Protectron Watchers bumbled around the small space. His bed calling to him, he set his tools aside and laid on his bed, closing his eyes and drifting...   
  
  
***   
  
  
   A banging drew him from a deep sleep, and he rubbed his tired eyes. What is that? He looked at his newly fixed Protectrons, watching to see if they would slam themselves into the wall. Maybe he messed up during wiring, maybe they were faulty. He heard another bang, and neither of his Protectrons appeared to making the noise. He rose, fumbling for his Laser Rifle perched on the table he left it on the previous day. There was a muted thump, it came from above, and he froze. The Brotherhood has found him, and Maxson’s goon had arrived to carry out the deed of his execution. He stood in place, listening to the sounds of the elevator going up to retrieve the goon. _Outstanding. At least he would get a mouthful of red before he knew what was happening to him_, Danse thought dryly. The elevator stopped on his floor, the doors opening. He ducked down, clutching his rifle in his hands. He heard a loud crack as the intruder’s rifle opened fire on his beloved Protectrons, as they sent a spray back at the goon still inside the elevator. He heard a sharp clink, metal on concrete, before the resounding explosion shattered his eardrums. Two loud thunks and his robots were down. Footfalls approached and Danse aimed for the hole in the wall that led into the room where he was hiding. They stopped, and he heard his machine gun turret firing as the goon rolled behind the jumbled pile of boxes.   
  
   “Danse!” His blood froze. Only one person could call his name with that much anger and frustration. “Danse, you turn that turret off right now or I’m going to kick you into next week, you slimy shit!” He scrambled up from his hiding position and peered through the glass separating the two rooms of the basement. His companion’s head poked out and the turret began its barrage again. Scrambling, he turned it off and stared. She stood, flipping him the bird and dusting herself off from the debris. She slung her rifle onto her shoulder, and stormed through the broken wall, where she threw her rifle at him with surprising force before her fist connected with his jaw. She glared at him, chest heaving, ready to murder him.   
  
   “What. The fuck. Danse.” her words punctuated with emphasis. He blinked at her vulgarity, as she didn’t often speak in such a manner. She raised her fist again, and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a tight embrace. She struggled to pull free, howling about his disappearance. When he finally let go, she slumped into a puddle on the floor, her anger gone. “I could fucking kill you right now.” she mumbled heavily. He pulled her up, looking at her intently.   
  
   “How did you know where to find me? I thought Haylen or Rhys gave this place away to Maxson, I almost killed you.” he huffed, relieved and anxious at the same time. She fixed her gaze on him, shooting daggers into his skull.   
  
   “You’re half right. Haylen informed me of this location and we figured this is where you were.” She sighed, trying to stay angry but failing. A smile replaced her scowl and she barreled towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing tightly. “I missed you.” she muttered into his shirt. Danse pulled her arms away gently, holding her hands in his. She looked at him intently, her eyes begging for a response. He struggled to find his words, to apologise to her for betraying her. She cut him off before he could start. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He didn’t know how to answer that. He shook his head, grasping her hands, running his thumbs across her knuckles.   
  
   “I...I didn’t know.” he admitted. “She frowned at him.   
  
   “Danse, if you didn’t know then why did you leave?” He chuckled softly at her logic.   
  
   “I didn’t know until the day you left.” He pulled a hand away to run it through his hair. “I reported to Quinlan, and came across a folder with all the information you downloaded from the Institute. Inside, there was information on escaped synths. And there...I found myself in that folder. I knew Maxson would have me executed so I came here.” he finished sheepishly. She closed her eyes at the thought, trying to grasp how that must have felt in order to gain a better understanding of his dilemma. He shifted, uncomfortable with the question weighing heavily on his mind. “So what are your orders? Does Maxson even want me alive?” She growled at the name, a fire igniting deep within her.   
  
   Her back ramrod straight, she stared off into oblivion, before softly whispering, “No, but I’m hoping there’s a way out.” Danse let out a breath, looking directly at his companion.   
  
   “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not blind to the fact that we’re good friends. I wish Maxson had sent someone else, but that changes nothing. I’m a synth, which means I need to be destroyed. If you disobey your orders, you not only betray Maxson, but the Brotherhood as well”. Her face formed into something hideous, the beast-like appearance took him by surprise. She snarled, ripping her hand out of his grasp, and gripping the front of his jumpsuit.   
  
   “After the way they shunned you, after _everything_ you did for them, they want you dead...and you’re concerned with my betraying _them_? She hissed between clenched teeth. His eyes widened at this strange woman, he had never seen her so angry before. The pleasant woman gone, this ticking time bomb in her place.   
  
   “Technology that’s run amok is what brought the entire world to its knees, and humanity to the brink of extinction.” he told her firmly. “I need to be the example, not the exception.” She shoved him away, pacing furiously, hands clenched into fists. She whirled to face him after a moment’s deliberation, her angry expression replaced with a saddened one.   
  
   “Danse, if you really believed that you wouldn’t have fled. You would have stayed and allowed Maxson to kill you and you know it. Even now, knowing what you are, you still expect me to fulfill my mission because Arthur wants it to be done. He can stick himself on a spit while I turn him over a fire.” she shot at him, bitterly.   
  
   “If you refuse to follow orders, you’re undermining everything the Brotherhood stands for.” The commanding tone had returned, and he stared at her, waiting for her to respond.   
  
   “Fuck the Brotherhood, and fuck Maxson. I hope they all die in a fiery pit of Hell where they belong.” she growled at him, and he sighed. “I can’t do it, Danse. It’s not right.” She flopped onto his bed, burying her face in her hands.   
  
   “I’m sorry- I know you’re dealing with a lot right now...” he stopped, not wanting to bring up Shaun for fear she would break down. “You’re risking your life to save mine. Why would you do that for me?” he lofted an eyebrow at her, expecting a snarky response, but none came. She stayed silent, staring down at her feet. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, asking softly, “Why?” She looked up at him, a tear trailing down her face.   
  
   “If you don’t know by now, then I suppose you never will.” She sniffled and stood. “I’m not doing it, Danse. Do it your fucking self. Maxson is wrong and we both know it. I’m not losing you, too.” She folded her arms across her chest, as the words struck him like a sledgehammer.   
  
   “Are...are you saying-”   
  
   “YES! Yes, Danse, yes. You can be so blind for someone who knows so much.” He knelt down in front of her, taking her face in his hands.   
  
   “Say it.” She fidgeted. “Say it.”   
  
   “I...love you, Danse.” her words strangled with emotion, she squeezed her eyes shut to try to stop her tears. He sat there, stunned silence filling the room heavily.   
  
   “After all the Brotherhood taught you, how can you be in love with a machine?” A small smile pulled at her lips.   
  
   “Maybe because I thought the Brotherhood’s ideals were bogus from the beginning and I only signed up for the flashy toys?” she offered. It made him chuckle, despite the weight of the situation. He sighed, and lifted himself from the floor, pulling her with him. He kissed her, and she clung to him, not wanting to let go. He broke away, and set her down again. They could celebrate later, right now he had to focus on making a plan to make it out alive. He pulled his holotags from around his neck, placing them in her hand.   
  
   “Give these to Maxson, as proof that you carried out your mission.” he told her. “Let’s get the hell out of here, and we can figure out what we’re going to do next.” His companion joined him at his side, lacing her fingers with his.   
  
   “Whatever the world holds, I’m willing to stay here and fight it with you, Danse.” He kissed her temple, as they stepped into the elevator together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if this chapter seems a bit jumpy in areas, when writing this I had people coming over so it was a start-stop situation. I kept losing my flow and tried to fix any areas that seemed off. I did a quick proofread to check but I probably missed some stuff, I normally do. BUT on the plus side, SMUT! :) Enjoy!

    Bounding out of the elevator before her lover, the Sole Survivor made it outside before he did. He stopped to grab the small stash of Stimpacks he hid in the caged area, before stepping outside. He almost slammed into the brunette, who was rooted to the ground just outside of the small bunker. His eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, and another figure stepped into view. Maxson. The rage on his face was enough to tell Danse that he was not going to let this go until he was dead. She stepped back, one hand on Danse’s forearm as if trying to shield him from Maxson’s glare. The elder took another step, his fists balled up, pointing at Danse behind her. She immediately poised her bolt-action rifle at his face, daring him to take another step. Maxson’s face turned into a sneer, still pointing at the synth with an outstretched hand.   
  
   “What is that thing still doing alive?” he spat at her. “He is an abomination, a threat to the Commonwealth.” Her rifle never leaving him, she stepped closer to Danse, standing directly in front of him.   
  
   “He doesn’t deserve to die, Arthur. He’s done so much for the Brotherhood, you can’t just have him killed because of a recent discovery!” She continued to glare at Maxson, her trigger finger dancing between the trigger and the guard. The former paladin marveled at her bravery, people didn’t often stand up to Maxson. He felt a slight twinge of shame as he remembered the earlier encounter with Maxson, where he couldn’t seem to conjure up the stomach to make him back down from her back at Boston Airport. Maxson’s heavy breathing brought him back to reality, his broad chest heaving in anger.   
  
   “Knight, I _order _ you to kill this thing, or I will do it myself.” he seethed through clenched teeth, his scowl growing darker as she didn’t budge. He took a step closer, and she readjusted her rifle in her hands. It was enough to make him think twice, and Danse knew he was weighing the possibilities of how quickly he could draw his own firearm before she squeezed a round into his skull. “You would risk your life for this synth? Our enemy? This thing, grown inside a lab, not in the womb of a loving mother?” he breathed, almost in disbelief. Her head twitched in a defiant nod, she let him know she would shoot him before even thinking of turning her thoughts to killing Danse. The sneer that spread chilled Danse to the bone. “Touching. I knew you didn’t have it in you, Knight.” She snarled at him.   
  
   “I’m not your Knight anymore. Consider this my resignation notice.” she jabbed at him. Maxson tilted his head out and let out a short bark of laughter, shocking Danse.   
  
   “You will return to the Prydwen. With Danse’s supposed death, it creates a missing link in our chain of command. You’ve earned an iota of my respect back, Paladin. You will be granted a new suit of Power Armor as well, fully upgraded from your last.” he stated, eyes never leaving her face. She scoffed.   
  
   “Body’s not even cold and you’re dividing the loot. I expected this from you, and yet you continue to surprise me with your ruthlessness.” she huffed, her rifle still poised in her hands. Elder Maxson’s face curled into a sinister grin, and Danse knew that Arthur thought he had won. He spun on his heel, marching back to the Vertibird perched on the landing pad in front of the listening post, before Danse finally let out the breath he had been holding in a whoosh. As the aircraft rose and flew out of sight, she finally dropped her weapon and sighed deeply. She turned, flashing him a weak smile.   
  
   “We need to talk.”   
  
  
  
   They made their way back into the old listening post, the bunker’s musty smell growing mute as she sat in silence. Danse paced slowly, waiting for her to speak. Her eyes followed his moves, her brows furrowed in thought. Finally, she spoke.   
  
   “We’ll be okay here for a day or two, Maxson probably thinks I’ll be moving you already, he expects it.” Danse sat down next to her on the bed, her form rising slightly when his weight pressed against the mattress, his hand on her back as she bent forward, sucking in deep breaths. “I can’t believe I did that. I’ve never stared someone down in hopes they would back down before I did.” she admitted. “That was invigorating!” Danse chuckled, his hand moving across her back in small circles to help ease her thoughts.   
  
   “He will be back soon enough, though.” Danse spoke up. She sat up, a solemn look shadowing her features.   
  
   “I know. He won’t leave this unfinished.” she sighed. “Do you want me to head back to the Prydwen to pick up your Power Armor for you?”   
  
   “No.” The words surprised them both, as she shot him a questioning glance. “I don’t need it anymore. I don’t want to bear the Brotherhood of Steel’s insignia, as a synth.” he half-fibbed, not wanting her to know he was concerned for her safety as well if she stepped foot onto the deck of that flying metal death trap. Her eyes darted between his, before giving him a tight-lipped nod. She didn’t ask more, her face bore pure exhaustion as she laid back onto the bed. Danse stood, pulling her legs up onto the bed.   
  
   “Get some sleep. We have a lot to do in the morning.” She closed her eyes, groaning softly as her mind filled with images of the event that just transpired. She curled into a ball, as he covered her with a light blanket.   
  
  
  
   As she slumbered, he began to clean his Laser Rifle. Cleaning the scope meticulously, he wondered where they could go. She had so much stress and he hated himself for putting much more onto her plate. She had just discovered the news about her son, she had already been dealing with the death of her late husband and being cast into an unknown world, and now there was him. She even told him that she loved him. Her words tumbled around in his head, and he placed the scope back onto the table, all traces of dirt gone. He looked over to her sleeping form, questioning his own feelings for her. Did he love her back? He assumed for the longest time that he was lusting for her, at least what he thought was lust. Physically attracted to her, wanting to feel her between his hands. But was it love? Was he even capable of love? He always wanted her around, that was for sure. He worried when she would put herself in harm’s way when out on a mission. He didn’t know what he would do if she hadn’t stumbled into his life that night to help ward off the ghouls. He was certainly happy that she had joined the Brotherhood when he offered, as he got to spend more time around her. She was intriguing in every sense of the word, and she cared about him as much as he cared for her, probably more. After mulling over the collection of thoughts, he decided that maybe he did love her too. _If a synth could feel happiness or sorrow, they must be able to feel and understand other emotions as well_ , he decided firmly.   
  
  
  
   Hours passed as she slept, the past few days showing their stress on her. He finally decided to wake her, his internal clock reminding him that night drew close and it were best if they traveled under the cover of nightfall. He shook her gently, and she opened her eyes to peer up at him. With a smile, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down to lie next to her. She snuggled into his side, as his arms circled her. They lay in silence for a moment, before he finally spoke up.   
  
   “It’s probably dusk.” he said, softly. She let out a groan and snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.   
  
   “I’ve had a few rough days, can I just have a few more minutes to enjoy this?” she mumbled. He peeled her arm from his torso, sitting up to look at her. Her dark locks spread across the pillow, she looked at him through heavy lidded eyes that beckoned to him, drawing him in. He shook his head lightly and pulled her up to sit as well.   
  
   “It’s best to travel by night right now. Safer.” His mind screamed at him to accept her wishes and lie down, but he stood instead, warding off impure thoughts and trying to focus on getting out of the bunker alive. His companion grumbled to herself as she got up and stretched.   
  
   “Fine. We’ll head to Sanctuary for now, plenty of defenses to ward off the Brotherhood until we can figure out what we’re going to do about Maxson.” she said simply. Danse protested, but she shrugged him off and reached for her rifle and pack before making her way to the elevator.   
  
   “I’m grumpy and I want to make it to Sanctuary before dawn. Grab your gear, we’ve got to be fast.” He complied, stuffing his clothing into a smaller bag before placing it into his pack. He retrieved his Laser Rifle from the table nearby, casting one last glance into the confines of the small room that he expected to be in for the rest of his life, before smiling to himself. She had come for him and brought promises of a better life than this place with her. Not just survival, but life. His heart swelled as he turned back to her, her lips pursed as she waited for him to enter the elevator with her so they could start their journey. He stepped in, sweeping his arm around her waist and lowering his face to hers. With a grin, she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his lightly.   
  
  
  
   When they emerged from the stone building, they scoped out the area, looking for Initiates that might be lurking. Satisfied when cicadas began their song, filling the silence, they began walking. He watched her fiddle with her Pip Boy as they walked, turning the knob looking for a radio station. Settling on Diamond City Radio, she hummed along softly and switched on the Pip light to illuminate her path. They walked in silence for another moment before she gasped. Curious, he looked down, expecting her to have stumbled into a rock.   
  
   “We have to make a stop in Diamond City. I sent Macready there to wait for me, and I completely forgot with everything else going on!” Her face flushed red, her guilt showing. He sighed. He hated Diamond City, the security guards were less than admirable and he didn’t want to deviate from the direction they were heading. She grabbed his hand before he could protest, and began to run in the direction of the city. Huffing, he wished he had allowed her to pick up his Power Armor after all. The trip would require a lot less effort if the suit were doing all the work, before realizing he relied on his suit too heavily. He groaned inwardly and kept up with her swift jog, he hadn’t slept as she had so didn’t quite have the energy she did. The distant gunfire and howls of Super Mutants announced their close proximity to the city, and she veered him towards the noise. By the time they arrived, the security guards had wiped out the greenskins that had ventured too close to the gates, and he sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted to do was fight right now. He could make out Macready’s form, leaning against the inner wall of the stairway heading into the city.   
  
   “Joseph!” Macready turned, as shoe bolted forward to wrap her arms tightly around the mercenary’s neck. He glanced to Danse, who meandered his way closer and winked at him before burying his face into the nape of her neck. Danse laughed, a genuine rumble echoing through his throat. He wasn’t bothered by Macready’s advances anymore, after they had shared words back at the Castle. She smacked his hands away as they wandered closer to her bottom, and Macready snickered.   
  
   “I could really use a drink-and food.” She laughed and ushered them inside the gates of the looming city.   
  
  
  
   The trio stumbled their way into the Dugout Inn, ordering some much needed grub and settling down into a back corner. She recapped the day’s events to Macready, who let out a low whistle.   
  
   “You finally stood up to that prick? It’s about time!” She giggled.   
  
   “I just couldn’t even imagine killing Danse.” she mumbled softly, her smile weakening. Macready took her hands in his and gazed at her.   
  
   “I know, love.” The food arrived, and they settled into easy conversation, her hand brushing Danse’s leg under the table, making him jump. Macready eyed the former paladin, sensing his unease before snorting. He stood, leaving the pair alone, shelling out caps to Vadim for two rooms. He came back to clear the table, his grin reaching his eyes.   
  
   “I think it’s time to settle down for the night, your friend here looks like he’s been run over.” He raised an eyebrow at Danse, and the soldier could feel his face flush. They rose, making their way into the paid rooms, Macready stopping for a moment at his door before shaking his head and cackling to himself. He slammed the door shut, and Danse felt her hand tugging him into their room, a large bed catching his eye as she closed the door softly behind him. As soon as the door was closed tightly, her hands were all over him, her lips on his and she tugged frantically at his shirt. He pulled her into him, repeating her actions. His hands roamed over her body, forgetting how exhausted he was. He pushed her into the wall and lined kisses down her throat, moans escaping her as he continued his descent. She wound her fingers tightly into his hair, encouraging him to continue. He stopped, bringing his face up to hers. She craned her neck to kiss him, but he pulled away slightly.   
  
   “Wait.” She trembled under his touch, cracking an eye open and looking at him. “Are you sure you want to do this? You know, me being...being something.” She rolled her eyes at him, before shoving his shoulder lightly.   
  
   “Danse, you’re human. I don’t care what anyone says.” She ducked her head to kiss his chest but he pulled away again.   
  
   “I just- maybe we shouldn’t...” he trailed off, not wanting to look at her. She cupped his chin in her hand, looking into his eyes, hazel green focused on his dark brown.   
  
   “Paladin, I have had a very harrowing day. I would like to relieve some of my tension, and I would very much like you to be involved in that. If you continue this noble shit, I will send you to the Castle by yourself if that’s what you want.” She shrugged and looked at him nonchalantly. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he dove for her mouth. She squealed in delight as he sucked the very life out of her, tugging her clothes off and sending them in different directions. He grasped her thighs and pulled her up so she could straddle him, her back pressed against the wall. She let out a low moan, which he swallowed as he kissed her, turning her head to deepen the kiss. With one hand, he pulled himself out of his jumpsuit and thrust into her in one fluid motion as she gasped, leaning her head back against the wall. He growled at her warmth encasing him, her nails digging into his back as he started thrusting. He could feel her dripping down his length, and a groan escaped him. He wanted to taste her, remembering a distinct conversation he had overheard between two Initiates back on the Prydwen some time ago. He wondered if he could, but she clenched against him tightly and he resumed his pace. Moaning, she buried her face into his neck. Danse kept her stationed against him as he started moving towards the bed. He dropped her down with him, slipping down her body as she covered her face with her hands, red flesh peeking through the cracks of her fingers. Her sudden bout of shyness gave him a boost of confidence that surprised even himself. Moving downwards, he spread her legs and slowly made his way down, kissing her thighs and nibbling her soft flesh. She let out a soft breath in anticipation, arching her back, bring her heat closer to his face. He dove in, not entirely sure what to expect but hoping his enthusiasm was enough to keep her preoccupied. She threw her head back, indicating that she was enjoying herself at least. He let his tongue slide across the length of her slit, reveling the taste. She was sweet and salty and tasted like nothing he had ever experienced before. Pleased that she enjoyed his newfound advances, he dug deeper, his tongue exploring her opening. Her legs trembled as he touched every part of her, is tongue drawing lazy circles on her center. He felt her shudder as she climaxed quickly, before her hands found his face. She tugged on his hair sharply and he looked up at her, their eyes meeting. She pulled him again, and he rose, reluctantly. He started to pull his body back over hers, but she stopped him. Sitting up, she shoved him into the mattress, straddling him and lowering herself onto him. She laid across his chest, rolling her hips for a moment, letting him enjoy the ride. She sat up, his hands finding her breasts and kneading gently, her sighs of pleasure echoing in the small room. He moved his hands to her hips, thrusting slowly as she rode him. She leaned down to kiss him, sighing into him as she clenched around him, enjoying her taste as much as he did. Her orgasm coursed through her, rippling against him and he gasped, pulsing inside her. Not yet, I can hold out longer, he lied to himself as he felt himself nearing the edge. He tried to hold her steady as she thrashed above him, crying out sharply as she rode him, and his mind tumbled from the edge as he pounded into her one last time, releasing himself as she slumped against him. He reached up to stroke her hair lightly, as she slid off him lazily. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slow, clutching onto him. He cupped her face in his hand and maneuvered so he could kiss her again, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and she moaned again. He loved having her this close to him, and he didn’t intend to let her go again so easily. The blankets lost somewhere on the floor during their escapade, the laid there together, relishing in the glow. As her breathing slowed to a steady pace, he was sure she was asleep but whispered anyway, the words he wanted to tell her back in the listening post when she spared his life and confessed her feelings to him.   
  
   “I love you, too.”   
  
  
***  
  
  
  
   The next morning, he woke up, his arm still curled protectively against the petite figure draped across his body. He moved slightly, waking her in the process. She groaned, latching onto him and not allowing him to budge another inch.   
  
   “Where do you think you’re going, Paladin?” she teased him, softly scratching his chest with her fingernails. The title brought back the memories of the previous day, and Danse’s gut sank into the next world. He said nothing, feeling sadness creep across his thoughts, remembering he could never step foot aboard the Prydwen ever again. The camaraderie of his fellow Brotherhood members gone to him forever. She propped herself up on one elbow, watching him intently when she didn’t get a reply. He smiled at her, drawing her close and nuzzling his face into her hair, inhaling. She smelled faintly of dirt and oil from the wasteland, but more importantly of her natural perfume wafting off her body gently, mixed with hints of the Brahmin milk soap she had made for herself within the first week of her departure from the Vault. She pushed him away, playfully.   
  
   “I smell awful, g’way”.   
  
   He grinned. “I don’t care, I have a lot of stuff planned, if you’re up for it.” She grumbled, sinking back down against him, until they heard Macready thumping around in the next room. She sighed and pushed herself back up.   
  
   “Guess it’s time to get up after all. We still have to make it to Sanctuary and let Preston in on the situation.” Danse frowned slightly at that, but she consoled him. “He has to know, Danse, or he might let Brotherhood into the place to find you. I can’t allow those settlers to be hurt on my account, or yours, for that matter.” Danse pulled himself to a sitting position as she slid out of the bed. In the daylight, he could see all of her, the light accentuating her soft curves. His eyes traced her body, and she turned around, making a face at him for staring and made her way to the small bathroom on the far end of the rented room. She showered quickly, as he sat there, contemplating how they were going to even get out of Diamond City without being seen. She stepped back into the room, letting the towel slip purposefully, her face flushing, letting him know that she enjoyed his looking whether she wanted to admit it verbally. He stood, moving to her and tracing the outlines of her body with his hands as his eyes had earlier, his fingertips moving gently over her fully healed scar, as she looked down at his body, his arousal from his roaming hands letting her know just how much he appreciated her allowing him to enjoy himself and learn every inch of her body. Blushing again, she reached down and stroked him tentatively, grinning when he groaned and pushed against her. Her wet hair still clinging to her face, she bent slowly, watching Danse’s face as she lowered herself. She was on one knee before him, fire coursing through his veins. She reached out and grasped him fully, stroking methodically as she watched him.   
  
  
   A bang on the door startled them both and she jumped up, covering herself with the towel as Macready stumbled inside, seemingly nursing a hangover. Danse scrambled into the bathroom, turning on the shower and silently cursing the mercenary for ruining their little moment. He could hear her on the other side of the door, telling Macready off in a less than tactful way that he should learn to knock.   
  
   “I did knock.” Macready grumbled, mostly to himself. “When are we hitting the road, boss? I’m hoping we have time to eat before we go.”   
  
   “GET OUT, JOSEPH!” she shouted at him. He could hear Macready’s throaty laugh as the floorboards creaked.   
  
   “Well I’m just assuming you’re as hungry as I am, with all the exercise you two got last night. Pretty sure you kept everyone awake, trying to break the headboard.” Danse heard something hit the wall, most likely her throwing something at Macready’s head. He hopped into the shower, willing his erection he still seemed to be sporting to go down before he finished. He tried not to imagine the pristine woman in the other room, draped in a towel, who aimed to please him every chance she was able to grasp. He heard the door open, and he peeked out. His lover was fully dressed, and glanced at him, making it obvious she was looking at him in more ways than one. She beamed as he turned off the water, handing him the towel and giggling when he dried himself hastily before taking her back in his arms.   
  
   “I love having you this close. I love having you with me.” He sighed into her ear, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She laughed.   
  
   “That’s all you love, huh?” He kissed her gently, his lips ghosting against hers as he whispered   
  
   “And I love you.” She crooned at his words, leaning into him and sighing.   
  
   “Not only is there a generally clean man under all that grime you sport most of the time, there’s a soft spot too.” she poked him in the belly softly, giggling. “Go get dressed so we can go grab a bite, before Macready thunders in here again howling about how he is going to collapse from hunger.” she told him, pressing her hips against him slightly, before turning back to the mirror to finish styling her locks.   
  
  
   God, he loved this woman.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...I don’t know. I kind of got stuck in a rut for a bit because I hadn’t written in a week due to the holidays and whatnot, but I think I am back on track. Took me two days to remember where I wanted to go with this, although I still remember the ultimate outcome for the ending, however the blank space in the middle was absolutely killing me because I wasn’t even sure what fluff I really wanted to throw in. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed and short, and I appreciate everyone’s patience!   
> Also: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

    The road to Sanctuary was quiet, save for Macready’s occasional grumblings about broken promises of no more drinking to Lucy and Duncan. When they reached Red Rocket, she finally spoke.   
  
   “When we get there, you guys just try to get settled. I’ll explain to Preston everything that has transpired the past few days, hopefully he can help us figure something out.” Danse nodded to her, and the trio made their way over the wooden bridge leading into the settlement. A small crowd gathered near the entrance, the settlers curious about the latest newcomer to the group. She gave them quick hugs and explained that she would make supper for the settlement soon, and they could swap stories since her last departure, but they needed to rest. Satisfied, the settlers wandered back to their tasks, fertilizing the garden plots and hammering away contently. She pointed the two men to her pre-war home before scuttling away to speak to Preston. Danse stepped in and dropped his pack to the ground, weary from the long trek they had just finished. He caught himself wishing for his Power Armor again, knowing the journey would have been effortless with it doing all the work during the hike. His peripherals caught Macready heading down the hallway and he cleared his throat, causing the smaller man to glance up. He merely shook his head at the mercenary, and Macready sneered at him before stepping into Shaun’s old room. Danse growled in his throat; now was not the time for questions from Macready, it would only stress her out more. He shouldered into the room and yanked Macready out by the collar.   
  
   “Hey! I was just looking.” Macready grumbled at him, twisting out of his grasp and readjusting his duster.   
  
   “I didn’t want you going in there because you seem incapable of biting your tongue to avoid inappropriate conversation.” Danse sighed. Macready’s eyes followed him as he moved back to the main room, sitting on the edge of one of the beds.   
  
   “Well, so far I gathered that to be her kid’s room, what’s the big deal?” Danse groaned. “This is why I didn’t want you going back there, you ask too many questions.” He sighed again before delving into the story of the Institute, Father, Shaun, how they were one in the same. He told Macready of her scavenging to find the perfect toys for her son to play with when she got him back, and how that dream was ripped away from her a second time when she learned he was in his sixties. Macready stared, his mouth agape, speechless for once in his life. Danse looked at him sideways, adding   
  
   “With everything going on in her life right now, it would be wise to avoid bringing it up to her.” Macready simply nodded, clearing his throat.   
  
   “So- so what about her husband?”   
  
   “What about him?”   
  
   “Where is he? Is he dead?” Macready questioned, his eyes burning into the back of Danse’s skull. _He never lets up, does he?  
  
   _“He’s still inside Vault 111, she won’t go back inside.” he replied stiffly, his own heart aching for her loss.   
  
   “Maybe we should bury him...?” Macready trailed off, when Danse whipped his head in his direction. “I mean, it might help with mourning, though she’s probably over him based on the sounds I heard last night.” He winked at Danse, and the synth stood quickly, glaring at the mercenary.   
  
   “That’s not something to joke about, Macready.” he huffed.   
  
   “Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood is all.”   
  
   “I know, I don’t mean to be so harsh. I just- I don’t think it’s a good idea to agitate her any more, she’s been through a lot. Just don’t say anything to her, please.” Danse muttered. Macready flopped back on the bed, his arm covering his face.   
  
   “Maybe it would help her though. It helped me when Lucy died.” Macready said softly. Danse said nothing, staring into space as he contemplated the gesture and how it would affect the Sole Survivor.   
  
  
  
   The darkness was beginning to cover the Commonwealth by the time she stepped back into the house. She flashed Danse a small smile before shaking Macready softly, as he had passed out shortly after the conversation between he and Danse.   
  
   “Food is ready. Be prepared, a lot of people are going to be asking you for your life story. They always mess with the new people.” She grinned at him, as he jumped from the bed and racing outside to see what she had prepared. Danse walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and planting a peck to her temple.   
  
   “You are too kind for this world. You give so much to everyone if you can.” He told her softly. She sighed into him, maneuvering herself so she was facing him.   
  
   “This world, the old world, a new world...The world around me doesn’t matter, so long as you are in it.” Danse felt guilt creeping up as he held her in his arms, in her old house as she spoke those words to him, wondering if she would have said the same thing to Nate if he hadn’t been stolen from her in such a tragic way. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his gently, easing his thoughts. Her hand snaked down to find his, intertwining their fingers and leading him outside to join the settlers around the fire. They squeezed into an open spot, catching the end of one of Macready’s tall tales.   
  
   “...and that is how I killed a Mirelurk Queen.” Danse felt her hand shaking, and glanced towards her, watching her try to stifle her laughter. A snort pushed its way out, and she doubled over, laughing uncontrollably.   
  
   “Joseph- you never- you hid behind a rock while that provisioner and I took it down!” she managed to sputter between cackles. Macready’s face reddened, as a sheepish grin spread across his face.   
  
   “Well maybe I weakened it so you guys could finish it off easily.” he chuckled. Danse found himself smiling, enjoying the banter and feeling himself relax. He looked around the fire, taking everyone in. The smiling faces, the happiness emulating from the settlers. It felt so peaceful, homelike. Even in the Brotherhood, where he felt most comfortable, this level of closeness between everyone had not been felt. They would gladly spill their own blood for their brothers and sisters on the field, but this felt- different. A real home. He sighed contently, taking the plate offered to him, his lover’s knee pressed against his slightly. Macready had slipped into another story of his, and Danse ate slowly. Occasionally, the Sole Survivor would shift herself, edging closer to him. He didn’t feel the discomfort he thought he would, instead feeling warm all over. He enjoyed the public display of affection she made towards him while in the company of her settlers, as both their general and their friend. He wrapped an arm around her waist while they ate, she leaning into him as the night drew on.   
  
  
  
   As the embers slowly died and the settlers had begun making their way to their beds with weary good nights, he stood, pulling her up with him. He dragged her toward her house, both tripping and laughing, fully intending to finish what Macready had so rudely interrupted before. The door closed behind them, and in an instant he lifted her and nuzzled his face into her neck as she wrapped her legs instinctively around his waist. Danse lined kisses down her throat, pulling her shirt aside slightly to continue downwards as she let out soft sighs for him.   
  
   “I don’t know where you are getting all of this confidence from,” she huffed, “but I’m liking it.” she giggled before another moan escaped her lips. His mouth finding hers, he kissed her with such ferocity, weaving his hands around armor to rub the flesh underneath. He nipped her on her neck and she squealed with delight, making his grin widen. He turned them both, crashing his hip into the table, cursing silently, before using one arm to sweep the belongings off of it in one push.   
  
   “Hey!” she protested, but he ignored her. He laid her back on the table, stopping momentarily to enjoy his view of her, sprawled out on the table, her dark locks framing her face as she stared at him. Slowly, he pulled off her armor, piece by piece, watching her shudder. She propped herself up on her elbows to kiss him as he bent, before removing her jacket. Unbuttoning her shirt, his fingertips grazed her skin and she arched her back for him, begging for more. He tugged his shirt off and threw it aside, pulling her up in a sitting position and kissing her again, the moonlight dripping into the room highlighting them as he tried to will himself to take it slow. She must have read his mind, a devilish grin forming as she tugged at his pants before wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders again. He shook them off in a flash, fumbling with her belt that he had slowly become more proficient in taking off. He pulled off her pants swiftly, stopping again to admire this beautiful woman who belonged to him, clad in nothing but undergarments. He leaned down as she reached for him, lowering them both and kissing her deeply, his hands moving across her body sensually. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes, her hands roaming across his chest.   
  
   “Danse.” she whispered. He nearly came undone with the simplicity of the moment, his name on her lips as she looked at him intensely. He pulled her garments off, watching her eyes the whole time. He rubbed his length across her slick heat once before slowly entering her. She let out a moan, her hips pushing against his, begging him to continue. He pulled her back up to hold her as he began to thrust, picking up speed as she gripped him and kept with his pace. Without warning, she shoved him off and stood.   
  
   “Did I hurt you?” Danse gasped, his hands reaching for her and his brow furrowed with concern.   
  
   “No, I just-” she stopped. “I wanted to try something different.” She turned, grabbing his hands and placing them on her hips. She hiked one leg up on the table and stood on the other, reaching down and holding him, pumping him slowly as he moved closer. She guided him back into her and pushed back, and Danse saw stars. He was deeper inside than normal, an entirely new feeling for him as he filled her, fully seated within her glistening folds. He gasped as she let out an awkward laugh, pushing back again and he resumed his thrusting, much faster than he wanted but it felt too incredible to slow himself down. Both panting, she reached down and began to stroke herself, crying out softly, his name tumbling from her lips as she climaxed quickly, he following close behind. He spilled into her, breathing heavily, his face resting on her back. He slipped out of her slowly, whispering an apology for his lack of self-control while she turned back to kiss him again, giggling. She laid a hand on his chest, nuzzling his face with hers, before turning and sauntering into the bathroom to clean herself up. He fell into the nearby couch, forgetting the sheen of sweat that threatened to stain the upholstery, his head back in exhaustion. Closing his eyes, he slept.   
  
  
  
   “Hey, cover yourself!” He cracked an eye open to see Macready shielding his eyes, and he let out a dry chuckle. He had forgotten Macready would be sleeping here, and he grabbed a nearby pillow, covering his lower half and smirking. The Sole Survivor peeked her head around the corner, giggling.   
  
   “Sorry Joseph, he was sleeping so peacefully I didn’t want to wake him, and I could feel the heat radiating off his body so didn’t want to cover him.” Macready snorted in response.   
  
   “You left him like that on purpose so I would have to see it. Now I’m blind!” he said, stumbling around the small house with his eyes closed. Danse rolled his eyes and retreated to the bathroom to shower while she and Macready stayed in the living room, cackling. The warm water cascaded across his body, grabbing her Brahmin milk soap and scrubbing himself furiously. He hoped they would be discussing Macready’s living arrangements while he finished up to avoid future mishaps like this. Rinsing himself off hastily, he grabbed a nearby towel and ran it across his body, wrapping it around his waist and making his way back into the living room where his pack still lay. His lover had drifted to sleep, curled into a ball on the couch while Macready slumbered at the other end, his hand on her calf. Danse grabbed his clothing and dressed hastily, retreating back to the bathroom to deposit the towel back onto the bar it belonged with. As he stepped out, his eye caught the door to Shaun’s room ajar, and as he stepped closer to close it, he noticed it appeared empty. Stepping in, he saw a bag set aside near the closet, the various toys she had accumulated in the past nestled inside. The grief he felt was for her alone, knowing how daunting the task must have been for her to pack everything away, her son no longer in need of the items. He closed the door behind him softly, making a mental note that perhaps he should bring it up with her in the morning, as well as the situation with Nate he and Macready had spoken of earlier. Danse went back to the couch, lifting her easily and cradling her as he moved her to one of the beds, laying her down softly and easing himself down beside her, tucking his feet up so they wouldn’t hang off. She squirmed, waking enough to reach back and tug at him to move closer. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, her body flush with his as he laid a soft kiss on her temple, brushing her hair aside and resting his head against her shoulder blade. She sighed deeply, speaking softly to some unknown entity in her dreams. He smiled to himself before allowing himself to drift again, the person he cared about more than anything in the world tucked possessively under his arm.   
  
  
***   
  
  
   The sun was hot against his back, his eyes locked onto her as she crept forward, her bolt action rifle in hand. She let out a breath and took aim, and Danse heard a body drop to the ground. The Raiders had kidnapped one of her settlers, and she was pissed. She aimed again, her scope resting on the Raider Leader, taking him down in one shot. He itched to help, but she adamantly demanded he stay put, as this was personal. She had grown fond of her settlers, known them all personally and spoke to all of them, urging them to voice their concerns if they ever had any problems so that she might correct them. She loved them all, in her own way, doing what she could to keep them all happy like extended family. This time, the Raiders demanded a ransom of 250 caps for the return of somebody’s daughter, and remembered her face, full of anger, that someone would steal a human being for so little, as if they were worth next to nothing. She not only elected to give the settlers the caps, but that she would return their daughter safely after destroying those evil bastards she loathed so much. She took down another Raider, staying low and slow, creeping forward again to reach a locked doorway. She pushed a bobby pin into the lock and turned her screwdriver, adjusting slightly until the soft click could be heard. She disappeared into the doorway, leaving Danse crouching near the entrance of the crumbling building, only to reappear with the settler, who was crying uncontrollably. She led her back to Danse, promising she would return shortly. She crept off again, rifle poised, disappearing from view again. Feeling uncomfortable himself, he placed his hand on the terrified girl’s shoulder, her eyes finding his in the gloom of the room and he smiled reassuringly.   
  
   “She’ll be fine, don’t worry. What’s your name?” he inquired, hoping to distract the girl so she would calm.   
  
   “Samantha.” she sniffled, using her sleeve to dry her tears. “Is my mom okay? When they took me, they hit her with a gun.” her lips turned downwards, her shoulders shaking softly. Danse reached up and cupped her face in his hand.   
  
   “She’s fine.” he reassured her. “She’s worried about your safety.” Letting his hand fall, they stayed put, waiting for the Vault Dweller to reappear. They listened to the sharp cracks of her rifle as she downed Raider after Raider, before circling back and finally popping her head around a corner.   
  
   “All clear!” she sang out, the notes of anger gone from her face. Danse couldn’t help but smile at her cheerfully, reaching his hand out to take hers as they left the building. Fingers intertwined, they made their way back to Starlight Drive-in.   
  
   “Because those dear hearts and gentle people will never ever let you down.” she sang into the bright blue sky, Samantha piping up and joining in. She swung their arms back and forth while they walked, over-exaggerating the movement while grinning at Danse, while he made a face at her but grinned at all the same. He enjoyed seeing her this happy, enjoyed her laughter filling the space between their steps. He didn’t understand how her moods could switch so suddenly, from solemn to cheerful to angry, as his own emotions were not so fluid, but so long as she wasn’t angry at him he was fine. They sang all the way to the Drive-In, Samantha running ahead to hug her mother who clung to her tightly, tears in her eyes.   
  
   “Thank you so much for bringing her back to me! I don’t have much to offer, but here’s some caps.” Holding a small pile in her outstretched hand, the brunette pulled her hand from Danse’s to close the woman’s fingers back over the caps.   
  
   “I didn’t do it for the caps. I did it because I care.” She smiled softly at the woman, hugging her and her daughter. “Stay safe out here, okay? I’ve got some people working on extra turrets to deter this unfortunate event from happening again.” She whirled away, dragging Danse behind her. “Come on, let’s go back to Sanctuary and see what Nick and Macready are up to!” He followed behind her, twirling her around occasionally to see her smile again and again. He loved when she smiled.   
  
  
  
   The walk to Sanctuary was short, but it was peaceful. The couple enjoyed their time together, shoving each other lightly as any young couple would. She stopped at Red Rocket, grabbing some Purified Water she had left there for passersby if they needed it. She took a swig, handing Danse the other she held in her hand.   
  
   “Danse.” He looked at her, the woman’s face clouded with worry. He immediately set his drink down and placed his hands on her arms, studying her face. “What am I going to do about Shaun?” He sighed, relieved that she brought it up on her own but saddened that she still had to deal with it.   
  
   “I- I don’t know.” he answered honestly. “He is your son, but what he is doing is wrong.” She looked up at him sadly.   
  
   “He gave you to me, and for that I am thankful. I will always love him, I gave birth to him. I may not have been there while he aged, but I am still his mother.” Her shoulders slumped. “But you’re right,” she continued “what he is doing is wrong. Creating slaves, replacing people, it’s wrong.” She sank into a nearby chair, clutching her water. “What happens if the synths decide human life isn’t worth continuing? Are they going to wipe out the world and replace these people with synths? What is he going to do to all these settlers? They can’t protect themselves from a threat like that!”   
  
   “It’s possible.” Danse said carefully, kneeling down to her level. “We cannot afford to let that happen. He needs to be stopped.” His hand reached out to cover hers as she gazed into his face.   
  
   “But he’s my son- I can’t.”   
  
   “I know, and I understand that you have had to face many hard decisions. I don’t envy the choices you have had to make.” he said, simply. “But I do know that you are strong, and through all of it you managed to keep moving forward. He might be your blood, but he’s not your son anymore. He’s a monster, even if he did make me.” The brunette groaned and stood, stretching.   
  
   “Maybe you’re right.” she told him. “I’ll figure it out when the time comes, I’m sure. I just hope I do the right thing.”   
  
   “ _We’ll_ figure it out.” he corrected her softly, placing a kiss to her hand before standing himself. “I’ll always be here by your side, fighting, so long as you will have me.” She smiled at him and started walking towards the rickety bridge in the distance, the sky growing orange as they headed home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me, I know I’m waaaaay past actual in-game story now, but I couldn’t stop myself from finishing my thought process and a part of me really wanted to share the darkness with all of you. Sorry not sorry...I know it’s short, but pressed for time today. Besides, there’s a LOT that will be going on in the next chapter. Enjoy!

    The morning sun dripped through the windows, shining onto Danse’s face, the warmth waking him. Stirring, he tried to maneuver his body so he could rest longer but that pesky light seemed to follow him. Grumbling, he slid out of the bed and yanked a shirt on, placing a kiss on the shoulder of her sleeping form. Might as well start breakfast, Macready will be waking up soon and bouncing around the kitchen. He searched the fridge, thankful it was back in working condition, pulling out some Razorgrain flour and a bottle of Brahmin milk. He settled onto the bar stool and mixed the two in a bowl he found in a nearby cabinet, pouring small globs of the batter onto a prepared hot plate. While it sizzled, he made his way across the empty street and picked a ripe Melon, lugging it back to the house on one shoulder, effortlessly. Slicing into it, he stripped it of its bitter rind and cut the juicy meat into bite-sized chunks, stopping momentarily to flip the dough on the hot plate. He repeated the steps until the dough was gone, the melon perched on the edges of three plates. He could hear Macready tossing, the mercenary’s disheveled hair making him snort as he sat up. Macready’s eyes widened when the smell of the prepared breakfast reached his nostrils, and he bounded to the bar.   
  
   “Look at that, the big guy can cook!” he marveled, snatching one of the makeshift pancakes and stuffing it into his mouth before Danse could swat him away. The commotion caused the Sole Survivor to stir as well, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “Check it out! Your boyfriend cooked for us, he loves us so much.” Macready chuckled at her, and she smiled softly. Danse’s eyes narrowed as he prepared a plate for her, setting it across the bar where she had wandered over.   
  
   “Looks good.” she said simply, eyes still half-open. She sat down and took a bite of the melon, while Macready and Danse followed suit. The small man scarfed his food down, as always, before she thumped him on the arm. “Slow down, Joseph. The food isn’t going anywhere.” He grinned back at her.   
  
   “It might! Hell, I had some Molerat when I was waiting for you in Diamond City, the chunks were so rare I thought it was going to hop off my plate. But this is pretty good.” he added quickly, lest he get a smack on the back of the head by the larger man for insulting his cooking. She smiled, and resumed her eating. “So what is the food you miss most from before the War?” he asked her, Danse shooting him a sideways glare, and she set her fork down.   
  
   “I don’t know. I never really thought about it.” She looked around her kitchen, imagining the pre-war set-up. “A lot of stuff we had back then can be substituted in its own way, here, though the taste might vary slightly.”   
  
   “What was your favorite meal, then?” he pressed.   
  
   “Hm. I think a crown roast of lamb, with asparagus and red potatoes. A glass of wine with supper, and the night would be perfect.” she sighed. Macready stared at her.   
  
   “What’s a crown roast? Heck, what’s a lamb?” She chuckled at him, shaking her head.   
  
   “I forget a lot of animals probably went extinct nowadays. Lambs were baby sheep, these fluffy little wooly things that were just so cute- and delicious.” she grinned, licking her lips. “I guess the closest meat I could compare it to today would be RadStag, for its gamey texture.” She smiled, thinking back to the luscious lamb she would prepare before the bombs dropped. “The crown roast is where you get a rack of ribs, and cut off the ends of the meat to expose some of the rib bone, and tie it together so it sits in a circle- so it looks like a crown.” she continued, taking another bite of the ripe melon. “I miss cooking before the War. I think the ingredient I really miss the most would be salt.” The two men watched her eat, and Macready finally spoke.   
  
   “What’s salt?”   
  
   “Salt is- well, it enhanced the flavor already found in the food, a seasoning of sorts.” He shrugged, content with the answer, before continuing to stuff his mouth with food. The Sole Survivor pushed back from the table, scraping the plate into a nearby trash can before placing her dish into the sink. “When you’re done, put them there and I will wash them.” she said, before walking into the bathroom to prepare for the day. Danse reached out and slapped Macready on the back of the head before standing as well.   
  
   “Stop asking her about her past!” he huffed at the mercenary, who merely flashed a grin at him, readjusting his cap that Danse had knocked askew. He winked at him before sidling out the door, humming a tuneless song.   
  
  
  
   The former paladin found her outside, tending to a plot of Mutfruit, chatting cheerily with the settlers alongside her. He placed a hand on her side, gently, one brow lofted as she turned, gauging her reaction. She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest, inhaling. She pulled away slightly to look at his face, her hazel green locked on his dark pools of brown, before stretching up and kissing him on his jaw, giggling at the scruff that ticked her nose.   
  
   “I was thinking we could check the local settlements today, see how everyone is faring lately. I haven’t gotten word of trouble, but I want to make sure they have enough food and water as the continue to grow.” He squeezed her hip in response, and she giggled.   
  
   “I’ll let Macready know, go ahead and grab your pack.”   
  
   She sauntered away to pick up her pack lying near the armor workbench she had set up, and Danse strode off in search of Macready. He poked his head in their house, calling. Nothing. He stepped back out, eyes scanning the settlement. No sign of the little guy anywhere. _How does he disappear so fast_ _?_ He wandered around Sanctuary, looking into various windows of the houses scattered about. His eye caught the walkway leading towards the Vault, and his heart skipped a beat. _No. Not there. Please, for once in your life, you wouldn’t do something so profoundly stupid_. He lurched forward, his breath catching, as he scrambled up the walkway, past the ruined fence. He could hear the Vault door scraping and groaning down, catching the sight of Macready’s hat disappearing down into the darkness. He slammed his fist onto the button controlling the door, to no avail. He watched helplessly as the gaping hole swallowed the man, and he growled. He waited, blood boiling, as the door slowly creaked its way back up to the surface. He smashed the button again, jogging to the Vault door and stepping on. It began its descent, and his stomach lurched. He was going to _kill_ that man.   
  
  
  
   Danse’s eyes began to readjust as he touched the bottom, the dim lights of the Vault a vast change from the scorching sun outside. He scanned the first area quickly, nobody in sight. He stepped off, walking through the corridor to the right. There was a window, which he peered into, a row of cryo-chambers sitting inside. He spied Macready and he stomped in, ready to pulverize the mischievous imp. Macready noticed his presence, and waved him off.   
  
   “Don’t worry big guy, he’s not here. I already checked the terminal.” Danse knew he spoke of Nate, the Vault Dweller’s late husband.   
  
   “What are you doing, Macready? Let’s just get out of here.” he pushed out, sounding less commanding than he would have liked. Macready snorted, shouldering past the soldier. He continued down the corridor, another row of pods visible at the end.   
  
   “I’m just checking it out. Man, it must have been scary, being shoved into these things.” he said, ignoring Danse’s protests. “Would you let someone freeze you like this?” he asked, poking around with the terminal. Danse’s hairs stood up on the back of his neck, and he grabbed the mercenary’s arm, pulling him away.   
  
   “You need to leave this alone, Macready.” “Aw, come on. You’re not the least bit curious? Not even a little bit?” Macready flashed Danse a wicked smile, before pulling out of the larger man’s grasp. “Come on, he’s down here.” Danse swallowed hard, his throat suddenly very dry. He shook his head, but moved forward anyway. He peered into the windows of the pods as he passed. Men and women alike, covered in ice crystals, dead for decades. He stopped before he got to Nate’s pod, taking a deep breath as Macready pulled the lever connected to his chamber, the door whooshing open. He braced himself for the smell of decay, but surprisingly, the faint odor was nothing of what he imagined. I guess keeping people on ice really does stop the decaying process, he thought to himself. Curious, he leaned forward and peered in. The man inside was hunched forward, a hole ripped through his Vault suit, traces of blood frozen before it had time to ooze out. His eyes flickered to Nate’s face, and he sucked in a breath. This man had been remarkably handsome, he could see why she had become so enamored with him upon meeting for their courtship. Macready nudged him with an elbow.   
  
   “All right, you grab his arms, I’ll take his legs.”   
  
   “What?” he sputtered, dumbfounded.   
  
   “We’re going to go bury him. It ain’t right, leaving him here.” Danse stared at Macready, as if he couldn’t believe he actually wanted to go through with this.   
  
   “We’re not going to bury him- not without her consent.” he growled at Macready, who rolled his eyes and pulled at the corpse.   
  
   “Trust me, she’ll love you more for it.”   
  
   “This isn’t a _fucking_ game, Macready.” Macready turned, surprised at the sudden use of profanity, to glance at Danse. As he slid his eyes over to him, they widened and continued to stare behind the former paladin. Confused, he turned as well.   
  
   “Wha-” He froze. The brunette stood at the doorway leading into the room they were standing in, arms folded across her chest and a scowl replacing her usual cheerful face.   
  
  
  
   “What. Are you doing. In this Vault.” She asked, her words punctuated to show her obvious anger. Macready jerked his thumb at Danse, eyes wide. Danse grabbed his thumb and bent it back at a painful angle, snapping it, causing the mercenary to howl in pain. She stepped forward, eyes blazing. Macready still on the ground whimpering, she stepped closer to Danse, who fumbled for the answer.   
  
   “I followed Macready down here when I was looking for him, he took it upon himself to come down and find Nate. I specifically asked him not to.” Her eyes flickered.   
  
   “And how does he know what this Vault holds?” she raised a brow. Danse gulped, his tongue wetting his lips before he answered.   
  
   “I- I told him.”   
  
   “Why?”   
  
   “He was asking, I thought it would be better if I told him so he didn’t ask you and upset you.” He answered truthfully, the light starting to ebb from her eyes slowly. She sighed, accepting his unspoken apology. She bent down, pulling a Stimpack from her pack quickly and shoving it into Macready’s broken appendage, while he shot daggers at Danse.   
  
   “Why would you do that?” he seethed, scrambling to his feet as the Stimpack began to work its healing magic.   
  
   “You blamed me! I’m not letting you get away with that.” He stared down at the small man, daring him to try something. Macready grumbled to himself, moving his thumb slowly to ensure that it was healing quickly. Danse huffed before turning back to the brunette, her eyes locked onto Nate’s frozen form. He said her name softly, his hand on her forearm, but she pulled it away with a snarl.   
  
   “I can’t believe you would actually come down here, like I wouldn’t know! What is wrong with you two?” Macready started to slink down the corridor, before a shot rang out and grazed the sleeve of his duster. He ducked, turning back and staring at her. “I’m not done with you yet, don’t think you can just walk away. I hired you, you’re my employee, and I will be damned if you go behind my back and just do shit because you want to! You’re not a kid anymore, Macready.” Her words stung him, it showed on his face. He mumbled an apology, shuffling forward and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She sighed again, pushing him back.   
  
   “Look, I know your heart was in the right place, but you need to ask to the person who’s life it might affect, okay? You can’t- you can’t just waltz around, doing whatever you like. I might not be from this world, but I can still teach people manners.” He grinned, back to his usual self, looping his arm through hers.   
  
   “So now that you know what we’re up to, you want to follow through with it?” She shot a glance at him, before closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.   
  
   “No. It’s best if we leave him here. I don’t want to imagine all the creepy crawlies eating him from the inside out if we put him in the ground.” With that said, she turned and made her way back to the entrance, leaving Macready and Danse to follow behind her. The soldier walked quietly, unsure of how to speak to her, fearing she might still be upset with them. The trio stepped onto the platform leading up to the surface, and he let out a breath. _That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would have been_.  The top of the Vault opened as they ascended, pouring sunlight onto their faces as they shielded their vision. Dark forms swam before his eyes, and he strained to focus on them. Macready yelled suddenly, hopping back and scrambling to get away, when Danse suddenly recognized the familiar whir of a Vertibird.   
  
_The Brotherhood_.   
  
   Without a thought, he grabbed the brunette and shielded her with his body, as something hard hit the back of his head and his vision blurred. He could hear Macready shouting, the noise fading in and out as he drifted through the haze of consciousness. His body slumped, feeling the Sole Survivor sliding out of his grasp. He tried to hold on, but felt himself crumpling, landing on his knees as his lover was dragged away, her rifle dropped to the ground next to Danse. He reached for it, before another blow landed on the back of his head, and everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: POTENTIAL PLOT SPOILER FOR THE STORY!!!   
> Mwahaha, this is a delicious chapter that I am certain will gain me some much-accepted hatred. I’m not sorry, I have prepared for the onslaught of words that might be flung my way. Also, I believe a DLC will be made where the SS has the option to become Elder at some point, regardless of faction choice, don’t ask me why but Bethesda is tricky like that. However, this story is going to swing in a slightly different direction...

    “With all due respect, sir, I don’t think-” The sound of a hand against flesh rang through the enclosed space. Danse stirred, his cheek resting against cold metal, his head throbbing where he had been struck. The voice had woke him, but the slap brought him back to reality. He groaned, and footsteps approached.   
  
   “Ah, I see our mighty Paladin has awoken.” a male voice spoke. He struggled to lift his body, sore and tired, gazing up as Arthur Maxson’s face swam into view. The Elder sneered at him, before crouching down to look him in the eyes.   
  
   “You disappoint me, Danse. You were out for far too long. Your charge even woke before you did.” Mention of the brunette caused Danse to lunge forward, with the intention to strangle the look off Maxson’s smug face, only to be stopped by ropes tied expertly around his wrists. He glared at Maxson, the sinister smile widening across his face as his eyes swept over the former paladin.   
  
   “Don’t you touch her! She never asked to be a part of this!” Danse growled as Maxson brought his hand back, swiftly backhanding him.   
  
   “You seem to have forgotten who calls the shots around here, Danse. I didn’t become Elder because I let abominations like you disrespect me.”   
  
   “Just leave her out of this. Kill me instead, that’s what you wanted all this time.” Danse seethed.   
  
   “Oh, no. You see, she never returned to the Prydwen like I demanded. She chose to run with you, and I simply cannot have that. She’s our only way into the Institute, but she’s not talking.” he grinned, cracking his knuckles as he stood. He continued, “That’s why you’re still alive. Once she sees your life hanging in the balance, she’ll give us what we need and we can dispose of both of you. The teleporter is no longer in working order, and she took back the plans from Ingram before we could build another.” Danse struggled with his bonds, mustering up enough saliva to spit on the Elder’s boot. Maxson looked down, shook his foot lightly, before bringing it back and kicking Danse square in the jaw, wiping his boot on his face while he gasped in pain.   
  
   “You would do well to learn your place, _Paladin_.” he sneered, turning to the Brotherhood Scribe, a hand print defined on his face as he avoided Maxson’s gaze. “Bring in the Vault Dweller.” Danse’s stomach churned, as he craned his neck from his kneeling position, his eyes searching the area for any sign of her. He recognised his surroundings, the top deck of the Prydwen, the gentle hum of the engines a constant murmur. The enclosed cage he had been shoved into once held the Molerat specimens of one of the scientists, but this deck was empty, save for the small group clustered around the cage for this event.   
  
  
  
   Footsteps echoed through the halls, as the Scribe and a Knight half-dragged the Sole Survivor towards him. Danse’s breath caught in his throat as they drew closer, blue and purple bruises forming across her face, angry red gashes down the side of her neck, disappearing into the collar of her shirt. He called to her, and her head shot up.   
  
   “Danse! Oh my god, you’re okay!” Crying, she collapsed onto the ground in front of him, the chain links separating them. Maxson reached out and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, shoving her closer to the ground.   
  
   “Although this reunion is quite touching, I believe we have some important matters to discuss.” He forced her face against the fence Danse perched behind. “I recall telling you once that he was only alive because of you. It appears we have come full circle back to this, his life depending on the information you give us, Vault Dweller.” he almost spat at her, his eyes glowing with ferocity. She struggled to break free from his gasp, her eyes piercing Danse’s as she gasped in pain, Maxson’s fingers gouging into her flesh, unforgiving.   
  
   “Just tell them how to get to the Institute!” he pleaded with her, his stomach in knots as he watched Maxson apply more pressure. Tears spilled down her cheeks, as she slowly shook her head.   
  
   “I-I can’t.” she whispered. “Shaun-” She was cut off by Arthur flinging her back, his hands grasping her shirt in seconds, dragging her back upwards. His hand drew back, closing into a fist and he swung, bones cracking as he connected with her cheek. She cried out in pain as Danse struggled to free himself, screaming her name as he pulled at the rope. Maxson stood the brunette up and turned her back to face Danse, his fingers tangled in her hair, his other hand holding her jaw.   
  
   “Do you see this _thing_? This _creation_ that you value so much? What synthetic life he has will be stolen from him because of you. Now tell me how you get to and from the Institute!” he growled into her ear, as she shook her head again, finding her voice.   
  
   “Go to Hell.” she snarled, coughing up blood. Holding her in place, Danse watched as he turned his head, nodding to the Knight standing nearby. The Knight clanked forward, his Power Armor shaking the deck as he put down his Minigun and stepped into the small enclosure. Danse heard him whisper a quiet apology through his helmet before knocking him back with an armored hand, on his back, unable to catch his breath. He felt the heavy metal of the gauntlet wrap around his neck, the automated fingers tightening as he struggled for air. He grasped at the arm pinning him back, consciousness beginning to leave his body as he felt a blow land across his ribs, cracking what was sure to be three of them. His windpipe suddenly opened, the Knight stepping back. He turned to the Elder as Danse gasped for the sweet air that filled his lungs.   
  
  
  
   “Sir, I can’t.” the muted tinny voice spoke, and Maxson’s face grew dark. He dragged the Sole Survivor with him as he stepped closer, yanking the Knight’s helmet off with one hand, tossing it back and drawing his gatling laser before shoving it in the Knight’s face.   
  
   “You will not disrespect me again, Knight. Go directly to your quarters, I will deal with you later.” He snarled, The Knight stumbled away, trembling, as the Sole Survivor took the opportunity to elbow Maxson in his stomach, lurching forward as he dropped his gun. Growling, he grabbed her arm as she tried to flee, pulling her back against his body, both hands pinning her arms back. “You try that again, and I will put a bullet in its head.” he whispered in her ear, beckoning to Danse before shoving her forward to her knees.   
  
   “Enough!” Danse roared, his blood pounding in his ears. Maxson smiled wickedly, eyeing Danse as he slid a combat knife from his boot slowly. He tangled his fingers back in her hair, pulling her head back effortlessly, the blade pressed against her neck.   
  
   “Just tell him!” Danse cried out, his body screaming to go to her, as he pulled against his restraints yet again. Maxson slid the knife down her throat, to the collar of her shirt. In one swift motion, he sliced through the thin fabric, letting it fall backwards, exposing her body. Danse groaned, his wrists raw as he struggled feverishly.   
  
   “Is this what you want, Danse? Do you want her? I can only imagine the wretched things you have done behind closed doors with this machine.” He directed back to her, as she struggled to pull her wrists from behind her back as Maxson tightened his hold. “I will take you here and now, while he watches, if that’s what it takes- and I promise I won’t be gentle like the synth is.” He pulled the knife back up to graze her neck, drawing a thin line of blood, leaning his head down and lapping at the droplets that threatened to spill. She squeezed her eyes shut, Danse’s heart pounding. _I can’t let him hurt her anymore..._   
  
   “Maxson.” The Elder stopped, his gaze trailing over to Danse. “We can build you another teleporter, we have the plans.” he swallowed, hoping Maxson would not catch his bluff. The Elder stood, shoving the brunette back down to the cold metal floor, where she crumpled, tears streaming down her face.   
  
   “Danse, please, no!” She cried, but he ignored her cries. Maxson stepped into the enclosure, crouching down to be face to face with Danse.   
  
   “Where are the plans?”   
  
   “You have to let us go, and we’ll take you to them. They’re hidden away.” he looked away, betrayal written all over his face. Maxson barked out a laugh, placing the blade he still held in his hand against the soldier’s stomach.   
  
   “I won’t fall for that, Danse. I’m done playing these games. I want to play “What does a synth look like from the inside out.” Maxson said stiffly, shoving the knife into his abdomen as he screamed. He swayed, his blood draining, as Maxson twisted the blade, causing him to grunt in shock.   
  
   “I get in with my Pip-Boy!” All eyes swiveled to the Vault Dweller, her arm outstretched. Maxson pulled his combat knife and stood, leaving Danse to gasp for air, bent forward in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. She spoke again. “I use my Pip-Boy, Doctor Li implanted a chip into it so I could travel to and from the Institute.” Her voice broke, and she hung her head in shame. Maxson stalked over, ripping the device from her arm and fiddling with the buttons. His evil grin widened, as he began to walk towards his private quarters.   
  
   “Dispose of them.” he tossed over his shoulder to the remaining Brotherhood soldiers.   
  
  
  
   They were dragged through the Prydwen, the Sole Survivor groaning in pain, Danse watching her intently. She was injured, but would survive- depending on what Maxson meant exactly, by dispose of them. Instead of being flung off the outer railings as he assumed they would be, they turned into Quinlan’s office by the two clad in Power Armor. They tugged off their helmets, and Danse breathed a sigh of relief. Haylen and Rhys stared down at them, eyes wide in terror. He began to chuckle, despite his broken ribs, as they continued to gawk at him. Haylen finally bent down administer a Stimpack to the Vault Dweller as Rhys pulled Danse up into a quick embrace.   
  
   “I’m sorry, Top. I wasn’t aware of what Maxson had in store for the two of you. We’ve got to get you guys out of here.” He spoke, his eyes trained on the injured woman. “How are we going to get you out alive?” Haylen stood briskly, her voice cracking as she tried to hold in her tears.   
  
   “She’ll be fine, she can walk- barely. I’m so sorry, Danse.” She stumbled forward, wrapping her arms around his torso as he winced. “We’ll figure out how to get you guys out without Maxson knowing.” she whispered. Danse shook his head impatiently.   
  
   “We can’t keep running, Maxson will find us and know you betrayed him.” Haylen nodded, drying her tears.   
  
   “Danse, everyone aboard the Prydwen thinks what he is doing is wrong. We came here to help destroy the institute, and he’s done more than that. He’s taken technology, wiping out anyone in his path. The loyalty to him is drawing thin, especially now that they know he plans to level the entire Commonwealth once he gets inside the Institute. Thousands of innocent lives, lost. This is not what the Brotherhood had in mind when he spoke of liberation!” she told him through clenched teeth, her eyes darting across Danse’s face. The brunette stirred, and Rhys helped her to her feet.   
  
   “Shaun-” she trailed off, her eyes dull. “He’s going to kill my son.” Haylen nodded at her simply, cautious as she kept her voice low.   
  
   “Unless we stop him. The entire unit is willing to watch your backs and stand behind you.” Danse gasped at the thought.   
  
   “Mutiny- who could have imagined it coming down to this?” he grunted as Haylen stabbed a Stimpack into his chest, her fingers trailing over the knife wound. “How are we supposed to take him down? Just- just kill him?” The Vault Dweller gasped, her thoughts on how to execute such an action.   
  
   “How are we supposed to do that? There’s bound to be some people still on his side, not to mention the hierarchy of the Brotherhood would come after us. Who would take over?” She stumbled, and Rhys righted her. She smiled at him softly, before whispering “I still think you’re an ass.” He grinned back, evidently happy to see her sarcasm coming back in full swing.   
  
   “Same here. But you kept Top alive, and for that I will always be thankful, sister.” He swung her arm around his neck so she could stand with less effort, looking back at Danse, who stewed quietly.   
  
   “I think we need to take him down. He’s done too much to this Wasteland, destroyed it more than he thinks the Institute has. He has to be our top priority.” he said slowly, his brows knitted together in concern. He stepped forward, bringing his lover into his arms and holding her close. “I’ll do it alone. Rhys and Haylen will take you back to Cambridge Police Station, the Brotherhood will keep you safe from anyone until you recover fully.” Rhys nodded as she looked up at Danse, her eyes welling up again.   
  
   “You can’t do that. You’re injured too! I need to be here with you.” He pressed a kiss to her lips, his arms squeezing her tightly to him, ignoring the screaming pain from his ribs slowly healing, thanks to Haylen’s treatment. “  
  
   I need you to stay safe, for me. They can offer that, while I cannot.” He let her go and gently pushed her towards the the duo. “Take a Vertibird and go straight to the station. No deviations.” he said, one brow arched at the brunette who shook her head. “I promise I will come back for you when I have accomplished my mission here.” She sobbed, pushing herself back against him. His hand touched the back of her neck softly, replacing the memory of pain from Maxson’s fingers with his gentle touch. He pressed his forehead to hers for a moment, before letting Haylen and Rhys grab her by the arms and helping her out of the room, ushering her to the flight deck as quickly as possible. She looked back at him over her shoulder before they disappeared, and he watched proudly. _Rhys and Haylen really are my best,_ he thought to himself.   
  
  
  
   Danse squared his shoulders, ignoring the pain of his ribs still knitting themselves back together, and he began the short march to Maxson’s quarters, the door shut. His hand rested on the handle for a brief moment, taking a deep breath and turning it. Maxson sat inside, his back turned to the doorway as he fiddled with the Pip-Boy, switching to his terminal to type out something.   
  
   “What is it?” he asked, without turning. Danse cleared his throat, and Arthur spun around, his face ablaze with fury. “Who let you go?” Danse glared at him, his fists balled as he stepped towards the Elder.   
  
   “My brothers and sisters are no longer willing to stand behind you.” he announced, as he took another step towards Maxson. “They will not fight for you, they will not die for you. Nobody wants to spill their blood in Arthur Maxson’s name any longer. They see what you have done to this world, destroying everyone who gets in your way. They didn’t sign up for this, and neither did I.” A grin crept across Maxson’s face as he righted himself fully, staring at the bulky man towering in front of him. He let out a laugh as he eyed the paladin’s hands, placing the Pip-Boy down on the desk behind him.   
  
   “Is that so?” He prodded, his toothy grin widening as Danse’s body tensed up. “Then let’s see what you’ve got. Show me how strong you really are, synth.” He pulled his gatling laser from its holster, before lying it down beside the Pip-Boy. Danse lunged forward, knocking the Elder backwards into the desk. They grappled, Arthur winning the upper hand as he dug his fingers under Danse’s rib. Snarling, he shoved him off, his fists raised, unable to block in time as Danse swung, connecting with Maxson’s temple. He grunted in pain, shaking his head to clear his eyesight, and Danse took the opportunity to land a blow to his midsection, as Maxson dropped to the floor. His leg swung out, knocking Danse’s feet from under him and he landed painfully, the drop rattling his bones and his injuries in agony. He rolled, but Maxson was quicker. He jumped on top of the paladin, his thumbs pressed against his eyes, pushing down with a tremendous force. Danse writhed under him, twisting his torso until he could snake an arm between their bodies. Shoving Maxson’s arms out and away, he launched himself into the Elder’s body, slamming them both into the desk. The door opened behind them, distracting Danse as he turned to see many sets of eyes peering in to see what caused the commotion. Maxson took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Danse’s neck, pulling him back against his body as he cut off the paladin’s air supply. Danse could feel the onlooker’s eyes burning into his skull as he struggled to break free, pulling his body forward, causing Arthur to become unbalanced. He turned, his elbow connecting with Maxson’s nose, the satisfying shattering of bone and cartilage giving him a burst of energy. Maxson covered his face, howling in pain as Danse pulled him up by his battle coat, throwing him over the table, toppling it. He pushed a chair aside, grabbing Maxson’s coat again as the Elder stood, blood pouring down his face. He coughed, spraying Danse’s face in blood as he struggled to breath. Danse threw him out of the doorway into the metal halls, the audience scrambling to move. He dropped down over Arthur’s form and began to drop his fists heavily into the man’s face, swinging until he grew weary. He stopped when he realised the body had stopped moving beneath him, and he drew a shuddering breath. The onlookers were quiet, an odd moment-of-silence for the death of their Elder, before erupting in cheers and pats on the back. Danse’s fellow Brotherhood members pulled him to his feet, still cheering for him as he wavered on his feet, exhaustion and pain finally taking hold as his adrenaline drained away. He looked around him, some eyes filled with fear, others with respect, a few with adoration, before he turned and made his way down the ladder to the flight deck, the cheers of “Long live Elder Danse!” growing faint as he dragged his feet to the nearest Vertibird, pulling himself in and seating himself in the chair provided.   
  
   “To Cambridge Police Station.” he ordered quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY COW I AM OVERWHELMED AT THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK I GOT FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! I was so taken back that I actually started crying a little bit. I expected people to be mad that 1) I deviated from the original story post, 2) I switch between Vault Dweller, Lone Wanderer, and Sole Survivor as titles because fuck Bethesda, I’m using them all anyway, and 3) I killed the sexy boo thang Maxson, who, as we all know, is totally adorable and the fan base wrapped around him is much larger than expected because everybody wants to bang the bear man who could totally turn into pudding if hit on because he’s still young and vulnerable in his own bear man way...I am so incredibly sorry at how short this chapter is, but I figured this ending was best for the storyline that ran through my mind, so decided to leave it as is. I totally think this is a pretty good option as a DLC of sorts. Forgive me!

The Vertibird’s blades slowed as it touched down on the roof of the police station. Danse hopped down quickly, making a beeline for the door leading inside. He yanked the door open, taking the stairs two at a time, despite his jostled injuries. Macready was tucked into a corner snoring soundly, ruffled but otherwise in good condition, and he sighed with relief. _At least he is safe_ , he thought to himself. He spied the Sole Survivor sitting at a terminal, and his arms circled around her, pulling her up into a tight embrace from behind. She yelped, realizing who it was, before squirming away to wrap her arms around his neck and plant her lips against his, easing her frantic heart.  
  
   “What happened? You’re covered in blood!” she cried out, drawing the attention of the fellow Brotherhood members stationed there. Danse couldn’t speak, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly as she buried her face in his chest. He could feel her shoulders shaking, and he sat, pulling her down to rest on his lap. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears.  
  
   “I thought he was going to kill you! I thought-” he stopped her, brushing his lips to her forehead as she sniffled. “I never used to cry so much until I met you.” she huffed, pulling away to grin at him through her tears. He wiped away a tear that threatened to spill down her cheek, before turning his attention to his brothers and sisters, eagerly awaiting his story. His lover moved in his arms until her legs swung off the side of his, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head nuzzled into the side of his neck, and he gave her a comforting squeeze as he cleared his throat.  
  
  
  
   “Arthur Maxson is dead.” he announced, the collective gasps spinning through the room. “He was endangering thousands of innocent people with his plans, and I decided it would be best for the Brotherhood to stop him before he hurt more people.” His arm wound around the waist of the brunette perched in his lap protectively, studying her startled expression.  
  
   “He was the last of his line, Top. Who is going to take over as Elder?” Knight Rhys spoke up, from the back of the pack of Brotherhood soldiers that filled the room. “I’m not sure.” Danse admitted, his other hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
   “I didn’t give it much thought, honestly.” The Sole Survivor looked up at him through her lashes, deep in thought.  
  
   “Well, seeing as you’re the one who took Maxson down, can you take over? You know, like a challenger who defeats the leader and resumes their place on the throne...” she trailed off, her cheeks turning pink. “I know it sounds silly, but if there’s nobody to carry on the Maxson legacy, then this could probably work out.”  
  
   “It doesn’t quite work that way.” Danse sighed, his hand falling to rest on his lap, where she took it in one of hers, grasping it tightly.  
  
   “Okay. What about putting it to a vote then? The Brotherhood should be okay with a democratic approach, and it’s certainly more fair than monarchy. Just because you’re born into a family and trained your whole life does not necessarily mean you’re fit to rule. Aristocracy isn’t always the best motive.” she told him, brushing her thumb across his knuckles. Danse could only shrug in response, but the surrounding Brotherhood soldiers murmured in agreement. One of them spoke, timidly.  
  
   “With all due respect, sir, I think you should be our Elder.” the Knight told Danse, fiddling with the clasps on his standard Brotherhood uniform as he finished. Danse grunted, remembering those who gave him the title of Elder before he had even climbed off Arthur’s corpse.  
  
   “I might bleed Brotherhood, but I’m still a synth.” he reminded the group, a cautious eye out as he studied their faces. Haylen piped up next to Rhys, her hand high in the air as she crowed.  
  
   “Who the hell cares? You’re human to all of us. Long live Elder Danse!” The crowd erupted before him, cheering much like the others had done aboard the Prydwen. His eyes widened at the sudden outburst, grinning as he marveled at the full support of the Brotherhood as they stood behind him. He was a respected commanding officer, even though Maxson had stripped him of his title and declared him dead by the hand of the brunette currently in his lap. He was filled with so many emotions, he thought he would burst. Elder- _He as Elder_? There would be so much responsibility involved, and he questioned what Kells would have to say about the decision, being second-in-command under the recently deceased Maxson. He forgot all about his thoughts as the brunette pressed her lips to his jaw, stealing a kiss while he had been deep in thought. He grinned, happy that her constant displays of sudden affection had become second nature to him over their time of traveling together so he no longer felt so uncomfortable around his family, and he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, over the already-yellowing bruises that lie there from the previous nightmare on the Prydwen. The Brotherhood soldiers scattered around the police station, opening various bottles of alcohol in celebration of their newly appointed Elder, drinking happily as he slipped away, the Vault Dweller in tow.  
  
  
  
   He pulled her into the interrogation room, his head still spinning from everything that had transpired. He pulled her into a tight embrace as she sighed against him, her fingers running through his hair.  
  
   “I thought I was going to lose you, Danse- I couldn’t go through that again.” Her voice faltered, and he pulled back to gaze at her adoringly.  
  
   “I told you I would always be here for you, so long as you will have me.” He told her, his voice husky as he dipped down, crushing his mouth to hers, his tongue running across her lip as she allowed him entrance. She ran her fingers through his hair again, tousling it as she gripped him, pulling him down further to deepen the kiss. She broke away to gasp for air, and he moved down to her neck, pulling her shirt collar down to taste her sweet flesh. She sighed, tossing her head back, biting her lip as she enjoyed the sensation.  
  
   “Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, half the Prydwen is here.” she sighed, untangling her hands from his hair to move away.  
  
   “I seem to recall a conversation where someone once told me that I could be a part of helping relieve their tension after a hard day.” he grumbled to her, as she tilted her head back to laugh. “I would very much enjoy your company in return.” He grinned against her neck as she relaxed. Swiftly, he pushed her against the wall, grinding his hips against her thigh as she pulled at her burdensome clothing, letting them fall carelessly to the floor. He moved back to sit on the lone chair stationed in the room while tearing off his own clothing, letting her fall into his lap as she stripped bare and settled on top of him. She bent to kiss him again, before sinking down onto his rigidness. Danse let her take over, his hands resting on her outstretched thighs, watching her move above him, intoxicating him. Her hands on his shoulders, she came quickly, stopping momentarily to gain her breath. He took charge, wrapping his strong arms around her, thrusting up from his position, driving into her with force as he came undone, shuddering as she squeezed him gently, moving to re-position herself into a more comfortable position on his lap. They sat for what felt like an eternity, their breathing slowing as he trailed kisses across her jawline in a lazy pattern. She finally slipped away from him, ignoring the need to clean herself up as she pulled her clothes back on, casting him a glance that reminded him that they were surrounded by Brotherhood soldiers who might walk in at any moment. She threw him his clothing, chuckling as he tugged them into place, wrapping an arm around her waist as they stepped out. Rhys stood nearby, chatting with a young female Scribe, and the Sole Survivor nudged Danse in his side, directing his attention to the two. He smiled to himself, happy that the soldiers seemed more relaxed, letting their walls down now that Maxson was gone. The smile faltered as he thought of his upcoming duties if he did take over as Elder, questioning how long he had until he was locked away on the Prydwen. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thought, but he knew his lover didn’t enjoy being cooped up for long, even on the glorious ship. She would leave often, to check on her settlers to ensure they had enough supplies, to protect them. She still had to deal with Shaun and the Institute, and he knew she was dreading it. He wanted her by his side, she helped him sleep, she got him through his fears of the unknown- she was his rock, even though he tried desperately to be hers.  
  
  
  
   She pulled him out of the main doors, into the fresh air and the glowing night sky.  
  
   “Danse, I know you’ve been through a lot, and I’m truly happy for you, but we have to be real for a minute here.” she said, her hand falling from his. “I know you have a lot on your plate right now, and I want to be here to help you get through as much of it as I can, as you have done for me.” A puzzled smile flashed across his face, and she continued with a grim face. “I still have choices to make, I still have things I have to accomplish to try to make this land beautiful like it once was. Maybe it’s best if we split up for a while so we can get done what needs to get done.” Her gaze dropped as she studied her boot, scraping it against the ground.  
  
   “I- I’m confused. Did I do something wrong?” Danse asked her, reaching out to take her hand, intertwining their fingers.  
  
   “No.” she sighed. “Not yet.” His brows furrowed as he watched her, understanding her hidden meaning.  
  
   “You don’t want to be around when we take down the Institute, is that it?” The sour expression she tried to hide told him what he needed to know, and he drew her close, cupping her face in his hands to look into her eyes. “Look, I know you don’t want to be a part of it, and I can respect that. Maybe we can find a way to spare him, but the Institute still needs to be destroyed before they keep taking more people to replace.” She squeezed her eyes shut, pondering before slowly nodding.  
  
   “Okay, Elder.” she smirked at him, poking him in the chest. He let his arms fall, placing his hand on the small of her back.  
  
   “How about we go inside and get some sleep? First light tomorrow, we can head to your settlements and see if they need anything. That usually cheers you up.” He told her, leading her back towards the station entrance. She yawned in response, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as he ushered her inside.  
  
  
***  
  
  
   After an hour of persuading the mercenary to stay at the police station for the day, Danse and the Vault Dweller were on their way to Graygarden, a relatively close settlement to the station. He was happy to have slipped away, wanting to avoid confrontation with Kells as long as he could. The sky a bright blue, he whistled along to the song playing on the brunette’s Pip-Boy as they rounded the corner of the street leading up to the settlement. He stood back, watching as she immediately set to work on another water pump, pulling out various bits of junk stored in the workbench stationed there. He waved to the settlers who greeted him, bending to check the turret he stood near. She chatted away to the settlers, who seemed nice enough, bringing them glasses of water and Mutfruit to munch as the day dragged on. They spent hours there, and he enjoyed the company. Gone were his previous thoughts gnawing at him about unknown people coming to live at the settlements. Instead, he understood their want to have a place to call home, having recently been in the same situation. He was amazed to see people working side by side in harmony, keeping the establishment running in top order. Her voice broke through his concentration, and he looked at her with a smile.  
  
   “Come on, you big lug. I want to make it to Sanctuary before nightfall, let him know what’s happened. He’s probably still on the lookout for the Brotherhood and I don’t want him shooting somebody on accident.” He nodded in agreement, picking up her pack and slinging it over his shoulder. They headed northwest, cutting through the dense foliage and dodging the occasional Molerat. As they drew closer to the Drive-In, Danse felt a strange sensation. The hair on his arms and the back of his neck seemed to stand on end, and he stopped her.  
  
   “There’s something out there.” She watched him with wide eyes, her rifle rising as she ducked low and scoped out the area. She let out a breath, pointing with her bolt-action into the distance.  
  
   “It’s just the Brotherhood doing their usual rounds of the area.” she assured him, the Power Armor clad individuals coming into view of the naked eye. He turned to take a look, his blood like ice in his veins as he sucked in a breath. Without a word, he snatched the sniper rifle from her, staring down the scope, before letting it drop down, his face frozen in shock.  
  
   “What is it?” she pressed, not wanting to raise the alarm, curious about his strange expression. Danse turned, swallowing hard.  
  
   “The Brotherhood doesn’t wear X-01 Power Armor.”  
  
   “What?” she asked again, confused. “Who else could it be?” He handed her the rifle back, commanding her to take a look as he explained.  
  
   “When I joined, they taught me the history of the Brotherhood. Ten years ago, the Brotherhood of Steel were at war with a group of people called the Enclave. Elder Lyons was in charge then, and he wanted control of a water purifier, intending to divide clean water to the people of the wastes as a way to unite everybody together.” He summarized for her. “The Enclave didn’t like those plans, having a few ideas of their own, so they fought over power of the purifier. We lost many brave soldiers to that war, and the Brotherhood came out on top in the end thanks to Liberty Prime.” She nodded, peering through her scope again.  
  
   “So these guys are the Enclave- the bad guys?” She asked him, blowing a strand of hair from her face.  
  
   “It can’t be, though. I thought they were all eradicated-” Danse was cut off as she yanked on his belt, ushering him to get low.  
  
   “They’re moving closer, should we confront them or leave them be?” A twinge of panic on the edge of her voice, still peering through the scope as Danse struggled with his inner conflict. He wanted to find out why they were there, but he didn’t want to initiate contact for fear of them being hostile. He opened his mouth to answer, but before a sound could come out, she looked up at him, her hands shaking visibly as she held out her bolt-action.  
  
   “Uh- you might want to take a look at this.”  
  
   Puzzled, Danse took the weapon, pulling it to his shoulder to take a look. The five soldiers came into view again, as they rummaged through an intact pre-war Corvega, a helmet resting on the roof of the vehicle. He watched as the squad leader stood, wiping the sweat from his brow. His hand shielded his eyes as he scanned the area, his face coming into view as he turned. He stared into a face that mirrored his own, piercing brown eyes and stubble, a slight scowl visible on the soldier, shifting his weight as Danse himself would do. He stared at himself, standing in Enclave Power Armor. He swallowed, uttering one simple word to the brunette perched at his side.  
  
   “Abomination.”


End file.
